Monster Hunter: Ophelia- Huntress-to-be
by Shadowmaggot323
Summary: At long last, Val Habar was on the horizon. Many a Popo may have died along the way, but their lives will be honored as I strike my path alongside other famous hunters, fighting monsters that belong to legend. That belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Val Habar.

At long last I grace your ports, your bustling bazaar and, of course, your world-renown gathering hall –where all hunters, all legends begin. Moga, Tanzia, Yukumo, Pokke, and, of course, Dundorma; all the world will open up to me, if I can just...

I was next in line, backing up a step. What awful taste in armor. How could he bare to be seen in that get-up. Oh, but I did love his sword: a great sword, easily twice my size, its green edge barbed. That thing reeked of poison, bestowed upon it by the monster it was harvested from, the rathian, the queen of the land... Ugh... Even thinking of it...

I want to hunt one so bad.

"Next?" The clerk said, straightening her yellow blouse. She tilted her head and beamed as I approached, clasping her hands. "Oh, my. I don't think I've seen you around here."

"No. I just arrived."

"Well, Val Habar is more than willing to accommodate hunters. Always work to do. I am the steward for low rank quests," She motioned to her right, to the one in blue. "She takes care of all high rank missions."

"If you make it this far, make sure to remember I said hi," The blue clerk said, bowing her head.

The yellow clerk motioned to the girl in red beside. "She takes care of all arena quests."

"Piss off, scrub."

"Don't mind her. She is simply upset she doesn't get as much traffic. Isn't that right, Janine?"

"Fuck off."

"See? Now, if I may see your guild card to add you to our rosters."

… I cleared my throat, giggling. "Well..."

"Oh... Oh my. Well, you see the gentlemen down at the end of the bar? The one in the cowboy hat? You will have to talk to him about registration."

"Lemme save you a bit o walking. No can do," The little man said, guffawing as he straightened his hat. "Though I'd love to see a fine lass such as yourself run around here, we simply aren't accepting any more hunters. Check back in, oh, three years, and we may have an opening."

"Well, you heard the man," The yellow clerk said, patting my hand. "Buck up, though. There's always work to do around Val Habar to keep you busy. Who knows? Maybe a hunter will die and open up a spot. Check in every so often, and have a nice day, okay?"

"... B... Bu," I... 'said.' "Bu..."

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you please move to the side. There are others waiting behind you."

"Bu... But... B..."

"Oh, darling. I know this must be hard on you, but I must beseech you. Please move to the side."

"But... Bu..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," The red clerk exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Piotre. Garland. Get her out of here."

"T... that won't be necessary," I mumbled, slinking away, tears wavering. "I'm going..."

Eight years.

I collapsed against the alley, sobbing hard, one puddle of sick already spilled beside.

Eight years I saved, I toiled. Eight years, I saved for this trip, saved for these... "weapons." I only had the sword-and-board at the moment, but, in my "home", I had a trunk filled with one of each. The strength of the greatsword; grace of longsword; brutality of dual blades; adaptability of sword-and-shield; ferocity of hammer; complexity of hunting horn; strategy of bow; reach of lance; the boom of gunlance; dominance of switchaxe; the intricacies of chargeblade; the bond of insect glaive; how could anyone simply choose one? Who wouldn't want to learn and master all of them...

Guess it doesn't matter now. Guess I can simply sell them to other hunters-to-be... How could I be so stupid? Uncle Owen was right. I should have simply became a farmer's wife. Who would want to hire a tall, thin huntress- as if I would have gotten that far. He was right; I was a stupid girl just following her stupid dream with no stupid idea of how stupid it w-

Was that a gong?

I stumbled to the end of the alley, and was almost decked by a passing lance –worst part was it was a basic iron- and almost hit by a brachy bell... Come back! Where were they all going, anyways? Can't they see the... dust storm...

Why am I still standing here?

Oh, I could simply giggle and cackle and dance right now, but I had to focus, had to keep going, to get ahead of everyone. This is my chance; if I can simply stop that behemoth, that Dah'ren Mohran... Where's my "home", my caravan? Blast it. Commandeer a boat. It's the only w-

I don't need one.

The Dah'ren Mohran reared, bellowing. Sand flooded the street in his rise, filling my iron boots, sparking against my shield, bowing under the thing's weight as he landed. I stuck my blade in his chi-

BAD IDEA. BAD. IDEA. WHY DID IT HAVE TO ROLL! Wait... is it... it can't be... Did I really...

The crowd below clapped and cheered, the guildmaster, himself, awaiting at the bottom, grinning from ear-to-ear. What... what do I do? What do I say? This... this has to be a dream. Right? Oh, damn it if it is. Might as well revel in it.

"That's right. Cheer," I exclaimed, holding my crumpled shield high. "This won't be your last time, either. For I, Ophelia Mornhall, shall become the greatest hunter of all-"

"Hey."

I looked behind, and a hunter in his civvies offered his hand, his mahogany hair billowing in the air, dancing across his dark green eyes.

"Need help?" He said.

"W-what are you doing-"

"Well, the hunters in the Gallant and Nostromo are about to start carving."

"Wha? But... this... Their k-"

I pushed him to the side, and saw... multiple... harpoons...

"So do you need help, or..." The man said, rolling his wrist.

"... I guess..."

"Name's Fariel, by the way. I'm new, too."

"I'm... I'm not-"

He tapped my shield, chuckling before tapping his. "Dead giveaway, though yours has suffered quite a bit of damage. Nothing the local smithy can't fix, right? Of course, that depends if you want to go sword-and-board. You may just want to trash it."

At last we reached the tail, and he shut up a moment to jump off onto a ship. He turned and held out his hand, but I simply jumped down beside, groaning, wiping off my iron top before folding my arms over it. A man in bright red patted the man's arm, guffawing.

"That was mighty fine work, fella," He said, his voice gruff, matching his grayed beard. "Not many can hold off a Dah'ren, and ya even got my hat back. Come find me in town when you have a chance, eh? No rush. You and your lady friend have fun."

"Sounds good," He said, saluting him before the man turned and disembarked the boat. People gathered before the ship, cheering this... this...

Jerk.

He huffed and smiled down at me, offering his hand.

"So, you good from here?"

I rolled my eyes and stormed by him and down the ramp, pushing through the crowd. He called behind, his voice getting closer with the people ahead until they formed a wall...

"What?" I said, wheeling on him.

"Hey. The least you can do is say thanks."

"Thank you. Happy?."

"Not really. I didn't even catch your name."

"W... Bu... I yelle..."

"You did what now?"

"I yelled it from the top of that whale."

"You did? I thought you were yelling for help. Hard to here over the cheering. Looks like we left an impression, huh?"

"You mean y- yes. Yes, we did."

"Got to admit, it takes a lot of guts to stare down a rampaging Dah'ren Mohran."

"R-really?"

"To me, anyways. Remember, I'm new. Speaking of... have you been to the gathering hall? I need to register my guild card here, and have no idea where to go."

"... Yeah... I've been to it."

"Great. Show me the way –please, of course. If you will. Oh, can I see your card to add it to my list? Er, please? Sorry."

"Maybe... maybe after we get there."

"Sounds good... So..."

"Hmm?"

"Your name?"

"... Maybe you'll get it after we get there."

Val Habar.

At long last I grace your ports, your bustling bazaar and, of course, your world-renown gathering hall –where all hunters, all legends begin, and here I am, playing tour guide for an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Oh... Yes... Give me more... Oh yes... More... More ale in my flask. Keep it filled- as a matter of fact, leave the bottle here. Put it on my tab, I don't care.

After all, you can't bill a nobody.

Three weeks... Twenty-three days and four hours since I arrived... and the most action I've gotten was collecting shrooms –shrooms that were refused, since the "goldenboy" actually had the contract and finished it before I got back. Wasn't even reimbursed. At least the street cat always needed help cleaning the wok AFTER FEEDING HIS GOLDEN-

Down the bottle. Just down it... No need to think of him. After all, it's been a whole HOUR since you heard his name mentioned. Just enjoy your time in this dark corner of the gathering hall, just watch as the actual hunters got their quests, got to sit at the big table and chow down on those huge, succulent- why hasn't the waitress brought me another bottle already?

"Miss," I called out, shaking the empty amber flask. "Miss? Hey. Don't ignore me."

She did... Probably for the best. My head was already spinning. Thank goodness the insect glaive serves as a nice prop, and the bug a counterweight... It was all I had left, too. The lances went towards food, great and longsword... herbs? Potions? No, wait. That was the dual blades. The Great and Longsword went to whetstones –until I found out you can pick them up like nothing out in the wild so jokes on me.

It's always on me...

"Hey."

Oh no... please... No... No no... No no no...

"Hey. Yoohoo."

… He smacked the table, shook my shoulder, took the bottle out of my hand before returning it.

"Yo. Hey. I've been looking for you."

"Who are you again?" I grumbled, looking up, seeing Mr. Gold and brass as he sat beside.

He chuckled and patted my shoulder, taking off his headband.

"It's me. Faires. We met on top of the Dah'ren."

"... I guess?"

"Hah. How you doing? Haven't seen you since then. I was hoping to run a few quests with you."

"Oh... You know... stuff."

"So I see. Hard drinking for hard work, huh?"

"... Yeah... Something like that... Nice digs. Got tired of running around in your underwear?"

"What? These old things? This was a gift from the Caravaneer. Turns out he wanted to hire me, but had to test me first."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He had me run and make steak and potions for him. Did you know you can combine Honey and a regular potion to make a mega variation? It heals wounds twice as fast. Truly remarkable."

"I bet."

He huffed and patted my shoulder again.

"Ah, but look who I'm talking to. Master hunter extraordinaire. You finally settle on a weapon?"

"I guess."

"An insect glaive, huh? Heard that takes a lot of skill, but is a lot of fun. Haven't tried it yet, myself. Been having too much fun with the dual blades. Spinning and winning, you know."

"Not really."

"What? You mean... oh, you got to try them. Come on. Let's go do a quick harvest tour so you can."

"Not right now. Relaxing. Maybe later... How did you even know it was me over here?"

"Not many people here with cherry-red hair- er, not that that is a problem or anything. I mean, I like it. I'm tempted to dye my hair the same color-"

"This isn't dyed."

"... Really?"

"Yup. Au natural."

"That's... Do you get it from your mother or..."

"Supposedly. Wouldn't know."

"How could you not kn-"

"Miss. Miss! Don't ignore me. Get your bum over here and get us some more ale. Hey. H- dammit..."

"Have they been ignoring you this whole time?"

"Pretty much. Doesn't matter. I'm done anyways," I groaned as I stood, leaning on my insect glaive. Thank goodness for the button that opened its tip into a tripod. "I'll see you later."

Maybe.

Hopefully Doubtfully.

Ah, but of course he wouldn't take the hint. He had to follow me out, walk me to my caravan. He looked through my trunk as I plopped into the bed. My bug flew to the rafters above, buzzing its wings, watching him.

"Huh... Thought you would have a full compliment of weapons. At least the beginner models," He said, shutting it. "You really do only have the insect glaive. What happened to your Sword-and-shield?"

"Trashed," Sold for a meal last Tuesday. Actual meat.

"That was probably for the best. I tried using Sword-and-board. Could barely take down a Jaggi."

"Uh huh."

"Though I'm curious why you got rid of the longsword. Graceful, beautiful, sharp, yet so fragile-"

"Didn't like it. Preferred hammer. May be ugly, not always the sharpest tool in the box, doesn't get much attention, but it gets the job done."

"Then why is that gone, too?"

"Broke the head off. Swung too hard against a Ratholos. Smashed the head in and caught it midflight after."

"You? You took on a Ratholos?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing. It's just... Well, you did try to take on a Mohran with a base sword-and-board."

I sat up and grabbed my glaive, my insect buzzing its wings.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean."

"N-n-nothing. Nothing at all. I'm... I'm just gonna go... Can we hunt later, per chance?"

"When I have time, I'll come find you. Until then, good night."

"Very well. Later- oh, but before I leave-"

"What now?"

He reached into his derring top and retrieved... a card...

"Here. I thought you'd like a copy. Maybe you'd like to give a copy of yours..."

"... Good night... Later, okay?"

He nodded and exited the caravan... wait... wait for it... and... screaming into the pillow. My bug joined in the assault and tore into it, gargwa feathers flying around inside the red tarp, falling on the dirt-caked planks... And... calm again... until I looked at that card and saw his smug grin plastered on its front, MIGHTY CHAMPION written across its top- and there went another pillow.

Doesn't that... that kid take a hint... Obviously not.

Next morning, bright and early, he was knocking on my caravan.

"Yo," He called in. "Permission to come aboard."

I grumbled, groaned, and rolled over, insect chirruping in agreement as it landed on my shoulder. It screeched and chattered as footsteps approached, its wings giving such a nice breeze.

"Hey," He said, chuckling. "Rise and shine. I thought we could go get in a little practice together. I'm working on my insect glaive today, and I thought I'd lend you my spare Dual's."

I mumbled into the carcass of my pillows.

"What was that?"

"I said," I... I rolled over- and fell right out of bed... smooth. I held my hand against his, and stood, grumbling. "As I was saying, I said I have no time today. I have many an errand to run."

"It won't take long," He said, crossing his arms behind his head. "We're only running a Great Jaggi. Should be nothing for the homerun hitter of Ratholos. Had the guildmarm set it all up so we can both go. What do you say?"

"... A Great Jaggi, huh?"

"Yup."

"Only one?"

"Well, depends on how many you want to do."

"And we both get paid?"

"And carves."

"Hell, sign me up. I had my eye on his armor for a while."

"Me too, but then I thought about the Velocidrome's and-"

"Velo... cidrome?"

"Yeah. You know. Blue bird wyvern. Nasty temper."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, it has some really nice armor. We'll stop by the smithies so you can see it."

"Sounds good."

Not as good as the money, but good. Maybe then I can get back my hammer –sold for new insoles for my iron boots. He wasn't kidding; the velo armor was nice... on the guy. Looked like a shoddy cadet's uniform on the girl, but the male's simply screamed "knight of fortune." I would give anything for that popped collar and helm. Far better than the beret of the Great Jaggi set, but beggar's can't be choosers. We stopped by his caravan, stationed right outside a bubbly bespectacled girl wearing a flowy green top... and tight white shorts. She waved to him as he went in.

He stopped me, chuckling.

"I hope you don't mind, but could you wait out here? It's... well, I don't want you to get hurt inside."

I simply shrugged and sat down beside the green girl's d-

"So," She uttered, giggling as I jumped. "You're the mystery hunter he talks about."

"I guess?"

"The one he saved from the top of the Dah'ren."

"Hey. He didn't save me. I could have got down just fine."

She giggled again, and offered her hand. "I'm the guildmarm, the Caravaneer's personal guild steward. I collect whatever local jobs the guild doesn't see need done and set them up for the Caravaneer's hunter –Mr. Talk, dark, and handsome in there."

"Nice... Nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm Ophelia. Ophelia Mornhall."

"Ah ha. Now I have something to hold over him. Thankies."

"You're welcome?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Doodle's been on the verge of tears trying to recall your name. 'The one other hunter that could go through the same trial by fire with him.' It's adorable, and now you two are finally hunting together."

"... Well, that's... not creepy at all."

"I know, right? It's so cute seeing him trying to make friends."

"Hey. I can make friends no problem, thank you," Faires said, jumping out of his caravan, a pair of iron slicers in hand. Each was as long as my arm, their tips honed to a wicked tip. "There you go. These are fine, yes?"

… I nodded and put them on my back... but his hand was still out.

"What?"

"Your insect glaive."

"What about it?"

"You can't take it with you."

"And why not?"

"... Uh..."

"That's what I thought," I handed it to him, and my bug buzzed after, nipping at his ear. "H-hey. Stop that. Stop it. Cully. Stop it."

"It doesn't hurt," He said, chortling as he went back inside and stowed the glaive. He came back out, the bug still hanging on his ear, wriggling. "Have you been feeding it any nectars?"

"O... Of course. Speed. Cully, go home. I'll get you when I come back."

"Ah... Not a bad choice, but if I may offer advice? It's best to start feeding them protein. Get them uber strong early."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You two ready?" The guildmarm said, straightening her hat. "The popo and wagon are prepped and waiting."

"Yeah. We're ready."

"Where we going?" I said.

"To the Ancient Steppes. Best place to find a Jaggi, in my opinion."

"Yes, but what about a Great Jaggi?"

"That's... that's what I... well, I can't really see why they are called great in the first place."

"Why?"

"They're... well, you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ah, the Ancient Steppes. A lovely place, covered in red ruins of old. The camp was stationed in one of its nooks, the roof holding after all this time. A river bubbled happily by beside, teeming with fish. I sat on one of those slippery stones, watching as this manchild attempted to teach me how to use dual blades.

"... You got all that?" He said.

"I got the part where I slash until the monster stops moving. That good enough?" I said, sliding off. The blue chest awaited. First-aid meds, packets of rations, paintballs, and a map; all one ever needed. "Come on. You can teach me when we're fighting."

"Sounds... sounds good. I guess. You said you took down a Ratholos, right?"

"I say many things."

"But you said that's how you broke your hammer."

"Listen, it's been a long ride. I want to run a little. Try to keep up... Where are we going, by the way?"

"You have the map. Area 8."

"Ah. Thanks."

And his panting was sweet music to my ears, becoming more fond as it faded. Aptonoth bellowed as I passed, herding their young behind and stamping their feet. As if that would stop me. If I wanted your meat, I would slaughter all of you, but right now I seem to have lost the S to that word, bounding back to my ears across the valley. Kelbi leaped away in my charge, mewling, screeching after.

I stopped at a set of "steps", each row as large as myself, and sat on the lowest, unfurling the map... Okay. If the open plains was area 2, and where the aptonoths were was area 1, then this must be area 8... Whoever made these maps needs a lesson in cartography, and whoever lead me here is a freakin' liar. I don't see any Great Jaggi; just these annoying barking bird wyverns.

I slapped one away from the map, its edge wet and ripped.

"Bad," I said, slapping it again, making it whimper. "Bad... And you finally caught up, liar."

"What? Me? A liar?"

"Yeah. There's no Great Jaggi here. There's not even a regular Jaggi here. BAD. Shoo."

"... You... Hah. You're funny. Yeah. The Great Jaggi should be coming up that incline over there right about..."

"Wait, were you saying s- Aww. What is that? It's... It's adorable."

I skipped over to the giant lizard, but was stopped, drool splattering my face. It barked three more times before it turned around, heading back down the incline.

"How rude. Get back here. I want to touch you!"

"What... what are you doing? Stay here. It's going t-"

I flew by him and slid over the step I sat on, coming to a stop before three more of those annoying wyverns... and two larger ones. They growled, barked in my face, and turned around, slapping their tails on my head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Owowowowowowowowowow..."

"You okay?" Faires called, wincing.

"Y-ow-eah. I'm okay-ayeyiyiyiow... Just... Just need a little- OW. Stop it."

"I'll be right over. Just cover your face un..."

The tails stopped. The nasty little things moved away, letting me stand. I sighed, and wiped off my front, slapping one that got too close, barking at my waist... Which rewarded me with another wash of spit, the large lizard in front again. It growled, flexed its frill, and screamed in my face, pushing me to my rump once more. It stepped onto my chest, and cocked its head, smacking its jowls.

"... Nice dino lizard?" I said, chuckling, patting its foot.

It snorted and stepped off, letting me stand- and the world faded to black... well, less faded, more crashed, which is why I thank whatever deity is looking over me for that bubbling brook soothing my aching skull. If only the rest of me wasn't shaking and groaning and-

Tossed to the ground.

I rolled over, and saw a pair of felynes meowing, running away with a cart... Well, lesson learned... after the second time. At least I know what hit me. That thing has a nasty hipcheck. I simply have to watch out for that-

And I didn't.

I laid on the ground, plate dented in, as the small wyverns gathered around again, barking away, backing off. Big daddy loomed again, panting. Its frill was torn to pieces, its eyes were out of focus, but they still leered all the same, brimmed with hunger, with need.

With light.

It and its children screeched and reeled away, scratching at their eyes, and Faires leaped on the big kahuna's back, riding it into the ground where it stilled, giving one last breath, rattling. He jumped over, let his bug fly, and knocked out one as he clipped another in half. He helped me to my feet, splashed some powder on me, and took out the last two, sighing.

"There," He said, patting my shoulders. "That was a close one. Great Jaggi put you through the ringer, eh?"

"... Wait. That was Great Jaggi?"

"... Ha... Hahah! Oh, I love your humor. Come on. Let's get the carves before leaving. Guess it was still early for you, huh?"

"Just a touch."

"Didn't slow your tongue, though."

"Never will, so bite yours until we get back to the guildmarm."

"You up for another?"

"Of course. I didn't even get to try- I mean, use these swords."

"That's the spirit..."

And that makes... twenty-three. Twenty-three great jaggis down. I plopped down on its head and ate a bit of ration, waiting for the oaf to finish to carving. If he didn't jump so much... worst part is I got all the mounts. Was he even trying? I should have brought my glaive, brought Cully.

Maybe he will for the last one?

"Hey," I said, patting his arm. "You up for one more?"

"I thought you had errands to do today?" He grumbled, tearing off a chunk of quality hide. "We really did a number on this one. You're getting pretty good with those d-"

"Yeah. If we do another, I want my glaive. That okay?"

"I... I guess. I'll still keep using mine, though. No wonder you mained it. It's incredibly fun."

"... Yes... That's why I did."

… Not because I have a soft spot for Cully... Not at all... The guildmarm greeted us back at Val Habar, taking a long swig of sake as she did. Her pale cheeks were already rosy, warmed by the final rays stretching across the Great Desert.

"There you are, doodle," She said, and hiccuped. "Whoop. Sorry. So you done for the -hic- day?"

"One more," He said, heading into his caravan. Cully came zipping out, trilling into my ear, ruffling my hair before settling on my arm. Faires took the dual blades from my hands... and handed them to the guildmarm. "Do me a favor? Get these over to her house."

"That's," I began, and he held up his hand.

"Hey. I can always get another pair. You more than earned them."

"Thanks, but I can buy my own. We made a good bit of zenny."

"Ah, just take them," Guildmarm said, waving. "Let Doodle give Doodle friend a gift. Don't you guys have enough for the... the armor?"

"We do, but it's all for fun. Right?"

"What was that?" I said, already in the wagon again, a fresh pair of popo hooked up and ready.

"... Right. See you later, Guildmarm. Make sure not to drink too much."

"Bye, Doodle. Bye, Doodle friend. Hic... Be safe..."

Oh, wow. This Great Jaggi was... pathetic compared to the others. Its barks were squeaky, its tail slaps limp; its hipcheck might as well been a light pat, but I avoided it all the same. Faires was dealing with the midgets, tearing down the jaggias first before ridding of the Jaggi pests, leaving me with the "big" boy.

Cully flew and smacked him on the nose, and he reeled back, whimpering, clawing at it broken frill. It had started to turn around when I slammed onto its back, hunting knives unsheathed, ready to dig in... but it simply went... still. Panting, crying.

"You have it on the ropes already?" Faires exclaimed, charging over, wiping his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" We said together, and he laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"You got good," He said, his bug flying, hitting the Jaggi in its side... and it cried again, shaking under... No... Don't show mercy... remember, this thing made your life hell all day. Just because one-

And it looked up at me with those big, puppy dog eyes...

I pulled out some twine, and wrapped both sides of my glaive with it before tossing it in front, pulling it taut against the Great Jaggi's neck.

"W-" Faires began before I screamed, and the Jaggi raced off into the distance, into the sunset. barking as I cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Here's your shrooms," I said, handing the herbalist ten of those blasted things.

"Oh... thanks... but," She drawled, scratching her hair, covered by a ragged bandana.

"But... what?"

"Heh... You see... Someone from the guild already did this for me."

"... What? I thought-"

"I was about to, but then I heard someone had finally accepted it. I was going to tell you before you left, but... you already did."

"... Let me put it this way... You either take this mushrooms, or I am going to pelt you with them. Then, when I run out, I am going TO DRAW THIS SWORD AND CLEAVE YOU IN T-"

"I'll take them. Don't worry. I just... can't pay y-"

"CLEAVE YOU IN TWO."

"Please! I can offer you other services. The apothecary always needs someone to restock it. I can gladly give you contracts later on. Just... give me time. I thank you. Truly. I know this must be hard for you, after all that you went through, but-"

"The guild always comes first," We both recited, dropping the rest of the shrooms on the counter, I wheeled and left, waving, shoulder stinging with each flop of the wrist. "Alright. Sounds good. You got yourself a gatherer, but only if you PAY next time."

"Yes, miss. Sorry, and thank you."

The door rang shut behind, wind chimes batting at my beret as I went down the stairs. Each step made my knee scream, bloodied fingers clinging to the wooden banister. "After all I went through" she had no idea what I went through. Those freakin' pillbug; at least my stomach settled, but I know there's a huge bruise there. Had to be. The Jaggi armor may have soaked up most of it, but getting hit by three at once? I should have went with my hammer, but how did I know it was their bloody mating season?

… Can't say it was hard, though. These behemoth of the blade cleared three in one swing –when their bellies were exposed. My arms may feel like noodles, but there's no doubt that things could have really been worse if I didn't take the Chieftain's Great Sword. If only I didn't hit the end of the line with it. Smithy says I need zinogre parts to continue it, but that requires a guild permit to hunt. That requires being a part of the guild.

That requires me being an actual hunter and not a freakin' bootlicker.

At least I saved some funds from the time I ran Great Jaggi's, and its parts sold well on the market. I still had about 15 of everything possible, and once in a while a Jaggi or Jaggia would brave getting close to the city. Poor, poor Bellem; I may have spared it, but Val Habar seems to have a strict policy on which monster mounts were allowed in. Specifically, nothing that can eat a gargwa or popo or aptonoth.

He went to good use. Came a cool beret, after all. I straightened the little devil, and looked around... when did I get to the smithy? Correction: when did I get to the guildmarm? She was humming away, drawing some type of... bug on a contract. She looked up and gasped, collapsing, giggling.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," She said, taking my hand. "Looking for doodle?"

"Uh-"

"Of course you were. Sadly, he is still off on an expedition for the Caravaneer."

"Didn't he leave last week?"

"Hai. A day after your hunting, in fact. Your armor looks great, by the way."

"Thanks. It's been serving me well."

"I bet. You are just as busy as doodle, huh. He told me he couldn't find you for over three weeks."

"That's right."

"So you must have all sorts of cool hunting stories, amazing tales of fighting monsters."

"Maybe."

She scoffed and plopped back on her box, patting the contract.

"Don't maybe me. I need the know-how. After all, how else will I draw this danged contracts. You see this?" She held up the paper, a green... blot staring back. "You know what that is?"

"... No?"

"Neither do I, but that's the best I can do from what the person told me. It's supposed to be a Seltas, a giant, green, horned bug. It's been getting in the way of trade routes recently, and I was trying to get it ready for when doodle gets back."

"Why didn't the person go to the guild? Surely, they have more know-how- er, no offense."

"None taken, and it's a local thing. They don't want to disturb the guild with minor issues- of, excuse you. That was a nasty cough. Do you need a lemon drop? Got them from an argosy captain a while back, and they do wonders."

"No. No, I'm good, but, if it's causing an issue now, wouldn't have been wiser to take to the guild for it to be taken care of now? It could destroy that person's livelihood, if not kill a few people."

"You have a point... Say, want to do me a favor? Girl-to-girl?"

"You want me to run it?"

"And if you could give me a clearer image. Like, flap your arms or bring me eyes or something, you'd be doing me a huge favor. I know doodle will probably get more requests like this down the line."

"You got yourself a deal. In fact, if you need any like this, I'll gladly do them."

"You will? Oh, thankies," She stamped the contract, rolled it, and handed it over... before reaching into her frog pouch and pulling out another paper. "Here's the mission, and a little something on me. It's a voucher for the local cook. Go get a good meal. Have fun."

"I will. Thank you!"

Seriously, thank you. This means actual experience, actual income... and actual food. The voucher only covered the low-market range of the street cook's merchandise, but it tasted a lot better than the shoe leather I've been eating, and the drink served alongside washed away any haunt of the sewer swill I "salvaged." The wagon was ready to go by the last bone, still gnawing on it as marched through the city gates, taking me back to those good old days at the Ancient Steppes.

Supply chest had the usual: map, first aid, rations... and mini whetstones? Did I not see these last time? Wait, where were the paintballs? Oh. There's a note at the bottom, underneath the belts of ammo.

 _I tried getting everything I could, but, because it's not an official quest, I couldn't sanction everything. Use what you can, and bring back a pretty picture. xoxo_

 _Love,_

 _Guildmarm_

… Well, here's to hoping this monster isn't too hard to track. After all, how hard is it to find a large bug...

…

…

…

WHERE THE HELL IS IT?

I bit into another ration, feet dangling off the cliff, another looming in this valley. The sun was right overhead, boring down on my beret, on my shoulders, sticky, heavy with sweat. I must have ran these ruins four times over, and I haven't even seen a hint of a giant bug. Not even Bnahabra or Altaroth. Plenty of Jaggis, though. Good thing, too; was running low on Monster Bone S's and Bird Wyvern Fangs.

Maybe I should have brought Cully. After all, bugs can sniff each other out, right? Pheremones and getting jiggy with it... "Getting jiggy with it-" Yeah, I've been out in the sun too long. I should have brought a Cooldrink or something. There's usually a breeze billowing through this area –perks of being in a bowl.

Ah... There's one... and it was buzzing.

I looked behind in time to see a green blur blaze by, making me teeter on that cliff. I held onto my hat as I looked ahead again, seeing a large... green... horned bug clean its sickle hands, those compound eyes twitching, watching my every movement, its iridescent wings shining rainbow light on the ground around, rubbing against its dark shell-

You know, it's probably best to simply bring its body back to guildmarm.

I hopped to my feet, and it screeched, rocketing towards my chest. I rolled to the side, watching its flight... and its cliffhanging conclusion. Its horn was buried into the side of the mountain, and it struggled, whimpered, growled at it. Its eyes focused on me again as I unsheathed my blade.

"Just hold still," I said, throwing down the sword. "I'll get you ou-"

The sword crashed into the stone, the Seltas buzzing around and landing right beside it, cocking its head from it to me. It licked its right sickle again, reared back, and screeched in my face, blowing dust in my face as it zipped back. It flew in a circle and took off, heading down the cliffs, towards the steps of the Ancient Steppes.

… At least I know where it is. Chase it down, smack it down, then KEEP IT DOWN. I found it in the plains outside of the steps, munching on a kelbi, mandibles smacking away on the horns... Perfect... Just... keep turned that w-

It turned around...

The sword stuck from its horn, split in two. I cocked its head, spat tuffs of kelbi pelt on me, and shrieked in my face again, flYING OFF OH SH... I crashed down on the hanging gardens, Area 3 of the map because FIRE THE CARTOGRAPHER, and my sword landed in the nest above my head, the Seltas flying towards the canyon and old bridge.

I retrieved my blade and slung it over my shoulder, preparing to chase aft-

And my bruises rejoiced as another was added to my gut.

The Seltas chattered in my ear, it sickles scratching at my Jaggi top as it propelled me back, scraping its stinger across before stopping... but I kept going, falling out of the canopy and onto the ruined stone below. Feral felynes yowled as I skid passed, smashing against the wall.

Vines snapped, and the Seltas loomed, its stinger undulating in the air. I tried to stand, but my stomach wasn't ready yet, relishing in being hugged by my legs. One of the felynes growled and leaped at me, but was knocked away by the Seltas, grabbing me with its legs. It licked its sickles, and brought them down.

Blocked by a melynx.

It meowed and leaped at the Seltas's face, giving its brothers time to load me onto the cart, carry me back to base, and plopped me onto the ground. I rolled over, stomach still aching, and rolled up my top. The fair skin was purple and green and splotched with reds and blues. There was a nasty cut right above the hips, closing fast with the first aid med. The skin cleared a bit, slowly, but at least the nausea was gone...

From my stomach, anyways... How was I supposed to fight that? If I had a flash bomb, maybe, but what if it could still fly even then? If I can simply jam up those wings... Wait a minute... Didn't I see some spider web back in the hanging gardens- but it may still be there...

Harvest quick.

…

…

…

"Oh, hey, doodle's friend. Back so so- is THAT a Seltas?" The Guildmarm exclaimed, squealing and jumping to her feet, hopping as she inspected the bug in my 'net.' "How on earth did you do th-"

"Don't ask," I boomed, cutting the web off the blade, tying it shut around the heavy green bugger. "There. This enough of a picture?"

"Oh, yes. Yes. Thank you, Doodle friend- can I call you Ophelia?"

"Of course. We're friends."

"We are? Oh, we are! Goodie! Anyways, ready for your next mission?"

"Next... mission?"

"Oh. It's nothing big. Just a Konchu. If you can bring one back like this, that'd be great. Oh, and of course when I'm done with the Seltas you can have it for... whatever."

"Kon... chu?"

"Yeah. I was told they were large, round, armored bugs, but I need a clearer picture. Please?"

"... Yeah... Sure... When's 'doodle' getting back?"

"Oh, not for another week or so. The Caravaneer is having him check two areas while he finds a merchant and cook. For now, here's your contract. Bye! Have Fun!"

… Heh... Heheh... I miss Faires.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Faires stood before the old bridge of the Ancient Steppes, shuffling through his bag, oh so fashionable on his Kut Ku armor. Buzzing filled the air, echoing off and over the mountain, and the Seltas blotted the sun before descending, its wings shimmering the waterfall behind it. It spotted Faires, clicked, rubbed its sickles together, and floated over, cocking its head.

He slapped his bag shut, a yellow orb in hand, and crunched before covering his eyes. He held it forward, the Seltas's scythe raised, and the area filled with light. I waited for it to pass, and leaped down on the bug, crushing in its back legs. It toppled to the side, shrieking when I bashed its horn, crumbling around my hammer, an Iron Striker.

Faires gave the signal, and I sheathed the cudgel, pulling out two tranq's and throwing them under the Seltas, caught in a Shock Trap. It gave one last sigh and toppled, and the cats rushed in, handing us our fees. We dragged ourselves back to the wagon and toppled in it, laughing.

"We did it. Finally," He said, the first to turn over. "Should have listened to you from the start."

"Nah. Always a bad idea to listen to me. People die. Towns burn. Society crumbles."

"You're right, but this time you were, also, right."

"It's a bug. Can't have that large a brain. Bright light confuses even the smartest person."

"True enough. So that's one successful capture... and forty-seven failed."

"Where do these things keep coming from?"

"Must be a queen nearby?"

"Q-queen? No... Don't wanna know right now. Want to get home, hit the bathhouse, get an ale, and go to sleep so we can do this all over again tomorrow."

"Really? You want to do just this tomorrow? No Jaggis?"

"Last Jaggi I turned into my hat, and speaking of..."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you get Velocidrome? Isn't that why you went out on that expedition?"

"I did. We ran into one, two of the blue bastards. Not enough materials... meanwhile, we came across a nest of Kut Kus. To the victor go the spoils."

"And you kept it a surprise this long?"

"Well, we haven't exactly had time to talk. In fact, we were doing this because the Caravaneer needed to appease the streetcook. He wanted the bug alive for some reason."

"Probably to cook it. Cut the meat off fresh instead of getting it half-rotten."

"True," He tapped my hammer's drum, scoffing. "At least you tenderized it. Should get a bonus for that."

"What can I say? I love pounding meat."

"... Phrasing," We both exclaimed, laughing it up as the sun slunk below the horizon, casting long shadows across the Ancient Steppes, lost to the plains and sands.

Faires shook his head. "I can't believe how much you've grown."

"Grown?"

"In skill. I remember you struggling to draw a pair of dual blades. Now your tossing around that hammer like nothing."

"I've been busy. I told you that."

"So has Guildmarm. Have you seen her recent illustrations. They are so close to life. How does she know such minute details?"

"Woman's intuition? Scholar's mind's eye?"

"I guess. She has an eye for talent, that's for sure. As soon as I got back, she sat me down and said, 'Doodle, you need to spend more time with your friend. She can teach you how to be an amazing hunter.'"

"She's messing with you. You're doing fine."

"Still. I guess after homerunning a Ratholos this stuff must seem child's play. So, what rank are you actually?"

"Rank?"

"You know... in the guild."

"Nothing special. I'm still a noob in their books. Hell, some days I don't even think I'm in their books."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true," I shook my head and pat his shoulder. "I'm just as fresh a hunter as you, Vi."

"Vi?"

"Faires. Fai. Vi."

"Oh. I see. You see me as a virus."

"Well, you tend to wipe all food from existence when you see it."

"Oh, very funny. I bet if I knew your name I could make jokes, too."

"Have you tried asking Guildmarm?"

"Yeah, and she holds it over me all the time. It's starting to irk me. You know anything about her I can use?"

"And break a sis's bond?"

"Treachery. Everywhere I look."

"Consider it the ultimate vaccine."

"Hah hah hah."

He hopped out of the wagon, nodding to the guildmarm before going into his caravan. She stood when I got off, and the two of us went to the local pub. It had better swill than the gathering hall... and I kinda... sorta... ran a few "deliveries" for the owner, a tiny wizened Wyverian woman who simply loved the color purple. She met us at the door and escorted us up to the "VIP" room, a quaint, quiet place with a single soft lantern in the center of four cushy couches. She made sure we were sat before heading back downstairs, returning with a bottle of their best, a stout blackberry mead from the Troverians, and a fine assortment of meats and fruits.

She bowed at the door, and closed it.

We looked at each other, smiled, and lunged for the bottle... I won. She groaned and plopped back, huffing as I uncorked it. I spat the cork at her; she threw it back as I poured her a tankard. She snatched it from my hands and grabbed a pear, leaving me to enjoy the roasted gargwa, skewered with hot peppers.

"So," She said. "How was the hunting?"

"Could have been better," I grumbled through a mouthful of- HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT Hot hot... hot... not. "I hate capture quests."

"You have no problem with them for me."

"Because they aren't technically capture quests. There's no felynes on standby waiting to laugh at you if the monster dies. There's no melynx there to swat you away from carving your botched attempt. At least with you I can bring back a pretty corpse and that's the end of that."

"But... you never bring them back dead."

"No. Because that'd make me a bad friend."

"Then think capture quests are simply being delivered via Kirin Express to yours truly."

"That'll definitely make it easier."

I raised my mug, and she clacked against it, taking a long swig after... She coughed and sputtered, laughing as I smacked her back.

"Don't kill yourself," I said, waggling a finger. "You're my only friend aside goldenboy."

"I'm not. It simply went down the wrong hole... Can you hand me some of that popo?"

"I don't think that'd be wise."

"Why?"

"It looks darker than normal. Could be tainted."

"You know, I once ran across a guy named Popo."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It was during my wild streak. He was cosplaying as a genie."

"Wild. Sounds like a guy who can party."

"Oh, he was, but he scared me a little, so I left before it got too wild."

"Good thinking," I tossed the skewer onto the plate, and reached for another.

Just as she was reaching for it.

"Sorry," I said, chuckling.

"You better be," She said, waving it in my face. "You already ate o- hey! Give that piece back."

"No. Mine."

"Oh yeah? Bet you can't do it a-"

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT..."

"Serves you right."

I finished off my flagon, belched, and reached for the bottle –once again, meeting guildmarm along the way.

"No," I said, wrenching it out. "Mine."

She lunged after it, and we both toppled off the couch, giggling our little brains out. There was a cough, and Faires stood in the doorway, scratching his head. We both stood and straightened ourselves, sitting down again, and he sat across, taking a bit of fruit and shaking his head.

"Couldn't wait for me to drop off my bag," He mumbled, chortling.

"Sorry, doodle. We're still trying to break the habit."

"Well, you are," I said, putting the bottle back on the table, the dark blue glass glowing with the lantern's light. "I wanted to get to the booze before he guzzled it."

"Says the lush," He said, sticking out his tongue. He took the bottle, Guildmarm's mug, and topped it off before throwing it back, finishing it off in one, long swig. He coughed and belched, whistling. "Damn. Straight poison."

"That reminds me," Guildmarm said, snatching her flagon back from him. "Doodle, the Caravaneer wants to see you bright and early tomorrow. He wishes for you to run another expedition."

"What? But I just got back. Can't I have a little R and R before I am sent into the unknown?"

"R and R?" I said. "Rapine and Ravage?"

"Exactly. With my best bud, of course. You know, good ole whatshername."

"Oh... He still doesn't know?" The Guildmarm drawled, tittering and hiccuping. "You tease the poor boydle. Boy. Doodle is a boy."

"That is correct, Guildmarm," Faires said, patting her knee.

She scoffed and slapped it away, prodding his chest.

"I'm not that kind of woman, doodle. What would my man think?"

"Your man?" I said, cooing. "Oh, Marm. You sly fox."

"Well, not my man. Yet. Oh, that knight in glowing ebony. You'll be mine one day. For now, I'll simply glance at you from a distance whenever we chance by. It will be our destiny to be in each other's arms. Oh, catch me Ophie- Oh, uh, Doodle Friend."

"Ophie?" Faires exclaimed, sputtering and guffawing. "And you made fun of my name?"

"My name's not Ophie," I said, letting Guildmarm fall into my lap, giggling her head off. "Thanks a lot."

"Jokes on doodle still. He doesn't know your full name is Oph-"

"He would have just now."

"Oh. You're right. Sorry, Ophelia-"

"Damn you, Marm," I said, pinching her nose, laughing at her 'snorts.' "Now you lost your trump card."

"Do I still have my trap card?"

"Not unless you have something extra in those shorts."

We both collapsed to the floor, our flasks rolling away, emptied...

Oh... My head... Go away, sun. No one likes you... No. No! Too early. Go away.

I rolled over, pulling the covers tighter, but to no avail. Cully, you're lucky I like you. I picked up the insect glaive, the Iron Striker sitting at the end of the bed, helping me get to the entrance. Cully nibbled on my ear before settling on my shoulder, flapping its wings. He waved to Faires as his caravan rolled by, his insect, a dark red beetle, zipping out and bopping him on the nose before returning. The Caravaneer took off his hat seeing me, smiling, and Faires was waiting at the entrance, bowing once before pulling it shut.

"Really?" I mumbled. "Really, Cully? You woke me up for that?"

It buzzed its wings and flew off, landing on my forearm, instead... Well, I'm up anyways. Might as well find a nice corner to vomit in. The guards weren't pleased with my last choice. Then again, I wouldn't be pleased, either, if I was that guard in the bunk. From the snickering, I don't doubt that was the first person who spewed on him, but I still paid- er, "volunteered" to clean-up.

I know. I'll go see Guildmarm. Might as well make this vile bile session product-

"Sorry," I grumbled, stomach roiling as I bent... put pressure on the muscles helping this lass up... oh... "You okay?"

She wiped off her rump, stirring her bone armor, and straightened her green pigtails, giggling.

"Yup. Perfectly okay," She gasped, and grabbed my hair, bouncing in place. "This is beautiful. How'd you get this shade? It took me forever to get the right shade of green. What berries? Might seed, right? No no. Not deep enough. Did you use blood? You used blood, didn't you? I knew I should have tried Seltas blood for mine. Would have been a brighter g-"

"My hair is natural, actually," I said, clearing my throat –and head of hands. "I do like yours, though. Especially with how you styled it to come out of the skullcap like ears."

"Thanks. I didn't like the bunny rabbit design, so I folded them down around my cheeks. I always loved pigtails. My name is Maka, by the way. Maka Odelo."

"Ophelia- Mornhall. Ophelia Mornhall. Are you a hunter per chance?"

"About to be. I'm going to go get my guild card."

"Oh... Maka... I have bad news."

"What?"

"They aren't... well, they may be now. We'll walk and talk."

"What?"

"Well, when I first arrived, they weren't accepting new applicants. 'Not enough to go around' or something."

"Well, I can say that's bull right off the bat."

"As can- wait. What?"

"Yeah. I've been helping the locals. Gathering berries, hunting for skins, examining certain bits of land; I've been doing that for days now. I was saving up enough for my first set of armor. The alloy was nice, but too bulky. I like to move. The leathers were plain ugly, and who would wear the derring set?"

"That's commendable of you."

"It is, and if they try to use that excuse with me, well, I'll give them all an ear-full. I, Maka Odelo, will not be turned away. I will get in, become a hunter, and fulfill my dream."

"And what's that?"

"To taste every single monster possible."

"... Pardon?"

"Have you ever wondered what a rathian tasted like? A zinogre? A garuga?"

"No?"

"Well, I have, and I want to try it all."

"Even a rajang?"

"Especially a rajang. What's yours?"

"To become the best hunter ever."

"Well, that's kind of... vague, isn't it."

"And yours isn't?"

"Well, there's only so many monsters, whereas you are going against... what? Centuries of legends?"

"True, but I'll give it my all regardless."

"Hey, maybe we can work together. You can be the companion to the legendary hunter gourmand, and become the greatest hunter that way."

"I don't have to watch you eat it, do I?"

"Only if you want to."

We entered the Gathering Hall... and it was dead. Aside a hunter asleep at the table, the only people here were the receptionists, the supplier, and the guildmaster –worse off than myself. His hat laid to the side, his face a horrid mix of rose and green under that white goatee. We approached the counter, the clerk in yellow smiling as bright as ever –though her cheeks were just as greened.

"Welcome to the Gathering Hall," She said, bowing her head. "How may I help- Oh, Ophelia. Forgive me. Took a moment to notice you."

"You... remember me?"

"Not many have that shade of red, and it's the same answer as last time. The guild is still not accepting any new hunters."

"Because there's not enough work, right?" Maka blurted, chortling and huffing her chest. "Malarkey. I have some news for you, missy: there's plenty of it. Just ask the locals. They have more than enough to go around."

"Ah, but they have to come here to verify their quests," The guildmaster grumbled, hiccuping. "Many quests aren't because they borderline on trafficking, poaching, thievery, and other things that would be considered... what's the word... illegal."

"That makes no sense. The favors I fulfilled were none of those things."

… You... You can't be...

The guildmaster perked up, but it was my old friends Piotre and Garland that really cleared my mind. They made their way out of the backroom behind the clerks and seized Maka, dragging out of the gathering hall and down the street. The guildmaster sighed, and picked up his flask, waiting for the blue clerk to fill it before downing it in one swig.

"Poor girl," He mumbled. "She may have done good, but we will never really know."

"Why? What are they going to do to her."

"What happens to all thieves, to all poachers of not only the guild, but of the lords that own the land..."

"You don't mean-"

"Hung like the crook that she is," The red clerk said, giggling, making her way out from behind the counter. "Oh, I got to go watch. It's been forever since a public hanging."

If she was the one being hung, why did my throat feel tight?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Another night of eating shoe leather and gargling sewer swill. At least I could close my eyes and pretend it's gourmet. After all, the serving was small enough, and I was eating it by candlelight under the stars, watching as yet another guard hanged a hunter, his arms still burden with ripened shrooms.

Damn you, Maka.

You had to open your big mouth. You had to tell them people were working under the table. There was fear before, but now it seems there's a public hanging every day –and not only the hunters. Clients had to be taught, too. Order had to be in place...

Yet, here I am, sitting on a buzzing bnahabra and a shrieking altaroth.

Guildmarm wanted them for potential quests later, and it seemed painless enough. "Shouldn't take you too long. We should still be here when you return." The way she talked... Were they getting ready to leave? Where to? I know they hired on the streetcook, and they were looking for their merchant next. Had they found them? Were they simply waiting on Faires to return from his expedition, for the Caravaneer to give the go ahead?

… Was she waiting to give the Caravaneer a recommendation?

I know he could only have one Caravan Huter, but I wouldn't mind traveling with them. After all, when Marm leaves, I have...

"Ophelia," Guildmarm said, sung, giggling and patting the bnahabra in the net. "I can always rely on you to bring me what I want."

"Maybe you should send me after your man."

She smacked my hand, blushing.

"He'd win you over with his charm and get away. No... I'll save that for when you are stronger. Speaking of, how have you been? You've been awfully distant this whole week, and just look at your armor. Haven't you the funds to patch it up?"

"And lose all these memories? Look at this scratch under my arm. That was from the first time I faced a Seltas... blindfolded that is."

"You did not."

"I did so. When I was running with Vi, the thirty-fourth attempt."

"Why, a little deeper and he could have cut your top right off."

"Then I'd have to kill him –which was a big no-no since it was a capture."

"But didn't that one die, anyways?"

"Yup. Not my fault, though. Damn Konchu..."

"That reminds me."

"No! No more Konchus. Ever. No. No! No!"

"... It's not."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure. You see, doodle is back in a few days, and the merchant the Caravaneer has in mind has let slip that he wants a Kecha Wacha to be taken care of before he will accept."

"A betcha what-now?"

"A Kecha Wacha. From what he said... well, I don't even know where to begin to describe. The clearest answer I can give is it is a monster."

"... Well, that narrows it down a good bit. Where is it?"

"Where else?"

"... Good point. Any idea what area it would start in?"

"The hanging gardens. It likes to climb."

"Good. Get the wagon ready while I go change g- quiet, Cully. N- Settle. Settle... Yes, I do like you, but maybe I want to use, I don't know, a hammer or longsword or lance- NO, YOU CAN'T BE USED WITH A L... Fine. Fine. Cully, you win this time, but next time I'm taking the damned lance. Got it?"

It settled back on my arm, chirruping, fluttering its wings as I took the contract. I headed over to the streetcook, and ordered my favorite dish... at least he spiced up the shoe. Once again, I was on the road to the Ancient Steppes, facing who knows what... Kecha Wacha... Catch a Kecha Wacha... Watch a Kecha catch a Kecha Wacha... Catch a watching Kecha watching catch a Kecha Wacha... Watch a Kecha catch a watching Kecha watching catch a Kecha Wacha... Catch-

Stop. Stop, brain. No more. Why you do this? Why can't you be normal and watch the scenery pass by? Just... Why did I clench up when passing the guards at the entrance of Val Habar? Why did I not exhale until I was well out of sight? This was legit work. I had the papers and everything.

Just not the guild card to back up those papers if ever the Guild Seal of Approval isn't enough.

What's in the supply chest this time, I sarcastically think... two first aid meds, a paintball, three nulberries, a paint spattered map, half a ration, and half a mini whetstone.

In other words, what I left last night. Shocker... Yes, yes. Bray, Aptonoth. I haven't killed you yet, but you deem it necessary every time anyways... You know what? I'm tired of shoe leather... and... ten pounds of Raw Meat. Sweet. Can't wait to cook this when I get home. Now, instead of hanging right to the plains, I should go left. The hanging gardens should be right... through...Yes. I was right, and so was the cartographer. Good job... Still screwed up on numbering though, but you keep your job. Now, this Kecha thing should b-

Vines snapped, a shadow fell on the map, smirching the paint. I looked up to see a trunk drooling below two bulbous, orange eyes, sparkling with its crooked smile. It scratched its pale belly before reaching out with those warped digits, touching my hair, chittering. I touched its arm, rough with orange fur, and it folded one of its ears down over its face, showing over a menacing sunspot. Its ear was tipped with white prongs, and, when together, made a fierce mask.

Something wrapped around my middle, and it whooped as its tail whipped me onto its back, carrying me across the vines and to the lower jungle passed the old bridge, swinging faster and faster and faster until there was no jungle left. It rolled and faced towards the old bridge again, and opened its flaps under its arms, carrying us all the way to the hanging garden. It dropped me in one of the nests and bounced around it, water drooling from its nose.

"Awe," I said, patting its shoulder. "You're adorable. Why would anyone want you k-"

… And there's my answer. That's going to stain. It clapped its hands and cheered, blasting me with another spout from its nose. Its ears covered its face again as it screeched, and it descended into the vines, popping its head up, cocking it, watching.

Waiting.

"You want to play, boy? Okay. Let's do this."

It gasped and cheered, diving under as I gave chase. It went into the plains, hooked up to the steps, made its way back to the old bridge, returned to the old jungle, jumped to the canyon, flew to the plains, and even hooked up to the area beside felyne cove, the ruins ringing with our laughter and screams. Cully joined in from time to time, tapping its nose, its arm or tail. The Kecha would swipe at him, chattering, but would never hit him, still all smiles.

We collapsed into one of the nests, the Kecha pulling me into its arm before scratching its belly, panting. It didn't take long for those ears to slump over its eyes, and it squeaked when it snored, still scratching its tummy. Cully nibbled on my ear, and expanded its shell, letting me squeeze out. That was fun, and I have more than enough to give to Marm now. Simply have to get back to b-

"Ophelia! What are you doing here?"

"Vi? W-wha- I thought you were on your expedition."

"I was," He stated, slamming the supply chest shut. "Got back about an hour ago just to be told to come here for... for... a whatsa happa."

"A Kecha Wacha?"

"Yeah. T... How do you know?"

"Because... the Guildmarm sent me out here."

"... Woman's intuition, huh? A scholar's mind's eye?"

"Vi-"

"No wonder she said to take you. You already faced these monsters."

"Vi..."

He shook his head and stormed by, hand fiddling on his greatsword... The Chick Decapitator. He stopped at the aptonoths' carcasses and spun around, prodding my chest.

"Did you already kill it?"

"No, but it did make me wet... Phrasing! Phrasing?"

He shook his head, and turned around again. "Which way?"

"Vi-"

"Which way!"

"... Area 3, but Vi-"

"Thank you. You can go now, Ophelia."

"V-Vi. What did I do? Vi? Vi! Faires!"

He climbed to the canopy, coming across the sleeping Kecha, and dug into his bag, pulling out a small, red barrel. He clicked the button on its side, and it expanded to well over three keg's large, thumping down beside the Kecha's head, accompanied by another. He pulled out a red phial next and chugged it down, and his Kut mail groaned as his arms bulged, as his chest widened. He gripped his sword, aimed towards the metal rungs on the first barrel.

"Faires, wait," I said, grabbing his arm.

"Get off of me," He exclaimed, trying to shake me off.

"Please don't. He's not what you think."

"It, and it's a monster that's been terrorizing local trade routes."

"How? Have you read the contract? It simply says it's a nuisance, but terrorizing is pushing."

"It still our job, or did you forget why you were here?"

"Faires. Please. I don't know why you're angry-"

"You don't? 'Kindred hunters', remember? We were supposed to tackle everything together."

"Then why didn't you get mad at me fighting a Ratholos?"

"Because... Get off me. I have a job t- I said- GET OFF ME."

I fell through the vines, and stars exploded across my vision, my ears ringing. Something... warm trickled down my neck, down the rock under. Cully squealed and batted at my cheeks, chattering up a storm as it looked up at the canopy. My eyes closed for a second, and Faires had jumped down when they opened, saying... something. My lids drooped again, and something cold splashed the back of my head, robbing me of those stars ringing away in my ears.

My legs dragged across the stone, and I was sat up against a pillar. Faires slapped my cheek, panting as a shadow loomed. I opened my eyes to see him tearing up, grasping my hand, and Cully was gnawing on his nose, scratching his armor with his legs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You okay?" He said, the nasal making me laugh...

Oh, but there were other reasons to do so.

The Kecha tapped Faires's shoulder, and moved to his left when he looked back where he smacked his weapon. Faires gasped and fell on his rump, scooting back a few steps, and the Kecha landed, closing on him, smiling. Cully let his nose go and bopped the Kecha on the head before returning to my arm.

Faires growled and leaped to his feet.

"Back, brute," He roared, swinging his sword.

The Kecha winced and leaped back, the smile gone, replaced with its mask and a shriek. It grabbed onto the canopy and swung onto its tops, shrieking again. Faires sheathed his weapon and started climbing, but Kecha dove under again, grabbing and carrying me to the deep jungle. It dropped me in the nest on top of its canopy, whimpering, looking me over.

"It's okay," I said, and reached into my bag. I reached for its arm, stopping when it recoiled. "It's okay. I have medicine."

… It held still, and I popped open a first aid, pouring some on. It winced, but whooped when the wound closed, hugging me-

A bit too hard as it tumbled forward, Faires's blade stained. He pulled me out of its grasp and pushed me behind, growling. He cracked the Kecha in the head with the side of his blade, readying it for another cleave.

"Don't you dare touch her," He exclaimed. "You okay, Ophelia?"

"Perfectly fine. It was protecting me from you."

He simply spat, and brought his blade down-

Caught by the Kecha.

It spat in his face, shrieked, and wrenched the blade from his grasp, smashing it against the stone wall, against Faires's armor before sending it flying, baring down on my "savior" once more. It growled, rumbling deep in its throat, and raised its hand, backhanding him into a pillar... back in the old bridge. The Kecha leaped into the air and gave chase, the world shaking in its wake.

How I wished I could see every quake, how I wished I could see why Faires cried out, called MY name, but I'll settle for the dust clouds and blood puddles. I did the nice thing and got his sword, tied down in the brook by the tent at base. Should be nice and clean by the time he gets here...

"Couldn't take care of the Kecha huh," The Caravaneer said, patting Faires's shoulder. "Don't worry. There's always tomorrow. Get some rest, lad."

He left Faires's caravan, leaving only me and guildmarm, laughing at him, laughing harder when he pouted and turned away.

"Get out," He said.

"Don't be that way, doodle," Guildmarm said, siting beside. "You did fine out there. It's not your fault you let jealousy get in the way."

"J-jealousy? Really? You think I was jealous?"

"Yeah. The Kecha treated your bestie better than you."

"He did," I said, giggling. "A true gentlemen."

I pulled out my contract and gave it to him, a huge green check on the front.

"By the way, you may want to get to the Wycoon before the Caravaneer and give him this."

"... What? This can't be serious?"

"Ophelia?" Guildmarm said.

"I had a little... talk with the Kecha after it trounced Vi. I made it swear it would leave humans that pass through alone... as long as I go and see it every so often."

"Did it say yes?" Faires said.

"Don't be silly. Monster's can't talk. It simply nodded, gave me a hug, and headed back into the jungle. If you're lucky, the Wycoon would have already gotten word from one his suppliers that the way is clear, so better hurry."

"How do you know about the Wycoon?"

"What other freelance merchant is there in this town? Besides, he sits right beside the smithy and across from the streetcook. It was inevitable. Now hurry."

He hopped to his feet... and fell on his face. Marm and I laughed as we helped him to the door, where he wheeled and prodded my chest.

"No more hunting without me. Got it?"

"... What do you mean?"

"I want us to fight all monsters together. New monsters, anyways. That's what friends do."

"That... that makes no-"

"Promise me... Promise."

"Alright. Alright. I promise. I'll fight all new monsters with you so you won't be crying all the time by yourself. Deal?"

… He smiled, and nodded, taking my hand. "Deal... fellow Caravan Hunter."

With that he let go and hobbled over to the Wycoon.

Guildmarm cheered and shook my shoulders. "Yay. We are now officially sisters... which means I can spill the news. Now that we have a merchant, we're moving shop to Harth to get a ship built. Get ready, sis, but first tell me about the Kecha. What's it like? What does it look like?"

"Oh, Marm. This is going to take a LONG time..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The way to Harth was long, grueling, numbing, but sexy... Sexy? How was it- oh, my. I think I'm falling for this desert. It has held me captive so long, yet never hurt me. No... That was the wind, the scorpions, the occasional Jaggi, a Monoblos chasing after a Black Diablos-

Speaking of the devil.

Faires passed again, the midnight mama hot on his heels. I don't know who was crying louder, but Faires seemed to be winning the dunes' favor. They held his voice longer until the Monoblos passed. It stopped by the the streetcat's wok, glaring down at the felyne working, frying away at today's "meal." Fresh Konchu sauteed in... something... It was best not to question anymore. Even the Monoblos agreed, snorting and continuing his "courting."

"Keep your knees up, Doodle," Guildmarm called out, fanning herself with her quill. Her green top was splotched with sweat, her pale face beet and peeling.

"Or just give in to her," I boomed, mouth cracking, a few 'scales' flowing on a dead breeze. "It's okay to commit, you know. She seems to really love you. You two can have fine children."

Marm slapped my arm. "Soodle. Not funny."

"I thought it was. Besides, he gives in, she slows down, and the Monoblos can duel with him to the death... or the Diablos rejects the Monoblos finally and it comes storming our way."

"That's definitely not funny."

It would be FUN, though. After all, FUN was the one item comparatively lower than morale at this point. In other impossible news, fish can swim in land and man can fight underwater... Wait...

I took a bite of the Konchu... You know, now I'm not so upset the Caravaneer made me dig them up. Tasted like lobster, but a touch chewier, a bit... fuller on the tongue. I took of one of the legs, cracked it open, and sucked the meat out, licking my fingers clean of the "sauce." The streetcat bowed and began cleaning his wok- and Faires returned, collapsing into the chair beside, wheezing.

"What happened to your lady friend, Vi," I said, patting his shoulder. "Didn't work out?"

"Why didn't you help?" He exclaimed, coughing and gagging. I offered him a flask, and he downed it, leaving nothing in the leather pouch. "Thank you. Goddamn, that was annoying. She wouldn't get off my ass for nothing."

"Should have tied her down, man. Not many women would run you down with such passion."

"And have you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? You're the one still fuming about the Kecha."

"That bastard was not as loveable as you keep making him out to be. He threw me through four pillars, for crying out loud."

"You put a nasty gash in his back. Know how long that took to close?"

"... Thirty seconds?"

"... Lucky guess... Anyways, you left her to that Monoblos? What's wrong with you?"

"Best kept to their species. Humans and monsters mating simply isn't right."

"You take that back," ...Both me and Guildmarm boomed...

Faires cleared his throat. "Anyways, shouldn't we be moving? There's only a matter of time before another Diablos or Monoblos or Triablos or Quadablos comes along."

"What about a Quintablos?" I said.

Guildmarm smacked my arm again. "No no, Soodle. We all know it jumps to Omniablos after."

"Oh. Right. My bad. Besides, Faries, we'd be further along if you didn't stop to flirt with the local wildlife all the time. How are we expected to get anywhere with you mingling and trying to get some tail?"

And there's that lovely shade of purple in his tanned cheeks, that throbbing vein on his temple. The streetcook handed me a bottle of ale, and I spat the cork at him before raising the bottle-

Sand exploded beside, returning, filling the holes left by a cracked pair of horns.

The streetcat meowed loudly, stowing, locking everything before leaping onto the Wycoon and his cart, interrupting the little old man and the Caravaneer. The cat pointed back to his cart, meowing loud and fast, covering up whatever he was saying-

But the horns were nice enough to show again.

They tore through the table, their tips grazing against my throat. I reached for my shield, grabbed my lance, and eased out of the chair, scooting it through the sand, holding my breath until I was out of that vice. I gasped, and the world rumbled as those horns descended again, settling below my feet.

I flicked open the Bone Javelin, hunched behind the bone-encrusted escutcheon, and hopped back, twice, thrice, far enough away from the rest, the ground shaking with each, the tremors rippling, rending the sand. Faires finally stood, his duals unsheathed, shaking in his hands my whole being was nothing but that quaking.

Before it stopped.

I hopped back again, and sand plumed, plum claws lashing out, nipping at the shield. Six purple legs clamored out, hefting a Diablos skull with them, covering its rump. Two beady, stalk eyes twitched, throbbing with its antennae, passing by its frilled mouth, jabbering away. It shrieked, a gravelly sort of sound, and lunged, pushing me up a dune.

It stopped, and I thrust my shield into its face, pushing it back down to an even plain. It batted away my lance, sparking off its claws, its legs, and it slapped me up the dune again, spouting dust clouds as it hopped after. It chased me up and over, stopping at the top, stiffening. My lance brought black blood out of his legs, but he still didn't move. W-

… I didn't know crabs can fly.

I made my way over the dune again, stopping at the base, and the hillside collapsed, burying my legs. The dust settled, and it was gone again. Faires freed me, hauling me back as he scanned the dunes. Don't know why; no rumbling.

"It's gone, Vi," I said, standing, patting his back. "Thanks, though."

"How can you be sure?"

"It was after an easy meal, and I wouldn't give it to them. How's the convoy?"

"It's moving. The Streetcook was a bit shaken, but he said the next meal is on him."

"Better be," I raised my shield, the metal warped, curved towards the middle. "Can the Man fix this?"

"Yeah. He should. Guy's a miracle worker. Come on. If we hurry, we can throw ourselves inside your caravan as they are going downhill..."

Faires lit the lantern on my bedside, plopping himself on the cushion beside the trunk after. I sat across, staring out into the dusky sky, watching through the flap as, one-by-one, those tiny beads spilled out into that mosaic of deep purples, dark blues, deep pinks, and shocking oranges weaving its way across the dunes. Remobras blotted that horizon, circling something far off in the plains, and a school of Delex made their way down into another valley off to the left, herded, culled by Cepholos and their drome.

"Yo."

Faires shook my leg, smiling.

"You awake?"

I scoffed, and rolled over, sitting up. "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Just thought you would be exhausted."

"Exhausted? After that little skiff? Nah... Kinda wish I fought the Monoblos, or even the the Black Diablos."

"Trust me. No, you don't."

"But I don't trust you."

"What? Since when?"

"Since you said to trust you."

"... I can respect that... So, you ever going to... you know..."

"... What?"

He waved at my hair, humming. "Well..."

"What about it? Something wrong?"

"No, no. Though, I think it'd look better in a ponytail."

I ran my hands through it, huffing. "And loose this wave of awesomeness? No thanks."

"It'd still be awesome. Simply less of a hazard in combat."

"That's... actually a good point. Hand me a bit of twine from my trunk, will you."

"No problem... Although that's not what I wanted to say."

"Then say it, already."

"Remember when we first met, in the bar?"

"That's the second time."

"I mean actually meet, to get to know each other."

"I don't know about you, but I learned a lot from the top of the Dah'ren. How does it look?"

"You have it a little sideways. Here. Turn around. I'll help."

"No. You just want to mess with it. Why are you and Marm and the Streetcat always after my hair?"

"Quit being a whiner and turn around. I used to tie back my sister's hair all the time. And... There we go."

"... Thanks... You have a sister?"

"... Had."

"... Oh- OH... I'm..."

He shook his head, his smile waned but still warm.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. Tigrex attack the village. She was out playing... Mom took it pretty bad, and Dad went to hunt it. Brought back its head... but it didn't fill the hole in him."

"What happened?"

"Both decided swallowing coals was a better fate," He shook his head, and pushed away the flap, his eyes glazed with the stars above. "That one... is still a bit fresh... They did it about a month after I left, after I got my Guild Card... I don't remember much of the trip between Pokke, where I hired an escort, to Val Habar."

He scoffed and looked at me, smiling again.

"What I do remember is seeing a bright, red-headed girl on top of a Dah'ren yelling at a group. I couldn't help but think, 'Just how loony is this person to climb all the way to the top of a Mohran then demand help getting down.'"

"Loony?"

"Can't blame me for my thoughts before we met."

"... Yeah, I can. Wouldn't make sense and be pretty shallow, but I can. I probably won't, but I can always can."

"You can-can?"

"Better than the would-would."

"Who knew that such an odd encounter would lead me to one of the... quirkiest friends I will ever meet."

"Ah. Love you too, you thick-headed, oafish, arrogant, naïve buffoon. Even if you are gone for months at a time."

"Hey. We make up the time. Jaggis and Seltas... And Seltas... And... Seltas."

"We finally captured it. That's all that matters."

"Anyways, I just got done spilling my guts, so start letting yours loose."

"Where should I start?"

"Hair."

"Over there?"

"No. Hair."

"Right here?"

"Hair. Hair. This stuff."

"Ow. Ow! Stop tugging. Ow... Okay. Yeesh. What do you want to know?"

"Back at the bar, you said you 'supposedly' got it from your mom."

"Yeah. Supposedly. Wouldn't know. Only saw the woman three times in my life –at least, what I can remember."

"Then you were raised by your dad?"

"Nope. Only saw him four. He and Mom were a 'power couple.' Their whole life was around hunting. Keeping the village safe... No, I was raised by my Uncle, Owen. A nice enough guy... if you could look passed his views."

"So, your mother and father hunted together? All the time? For how long?"

"I don't know. A while, I guess. Long enough that they loved each other and hunting more than their daughter, that's for sure, but enough about them –well, directly about them. Still about my hair, yes?"

"Yeah. How do you supposedly know you got it from your mom? Is that what you see when you remember her?"

"Nope. White hair. Dad had brown."

"... Then how-"

"Because mom was a Wyverian."

"... I need to lift your hair a l-"

"I don't have pointed ears, okay. Why does everyone instantly check for them when I say that. Dad was normal, a regular human from Yukumo. I got his."

"Then where the hell does the red come from."

"No freakin' idea, but you know Wyverians. Shrouded in such mystery, much folklore. I remember meeting Mom's sister once, and she called my hair 'as bright as a Teostra's mane, with a temper to match.'"

"Can't argue with that."

"Neither can I."

"... You know, there's one rumor I've heard about Wyverians-"

"Oh, here we go."

"What?"

"I don't care, okay? I am not a Wyverian. I do not care about Wyverian Culture. I do not care about the rumors and legends that surround them. Do you know how many people have begun this line after learning I am part Wyverian?"

"Okay. Sorry... Though, this rumor is-"

"Don't."

"B-"

"Care."

"Will you at least let me say it?"

"I guess."

"Teostra temper indeed... Anyways. There's a rumor that Wyverians are closer to the monsters of this land than many of its denizens. They have a sort of... connection with them."

"Here's a thought: if a person was running at you with a weapon yelling, would you: A) stand your ground and try to talk to them rationally, B) run away, or C) fight back? Wyverians tend to be incredible pacifists and work with the earth they dwell on to make a living. There's no connection. Just simple common sense."

"I simply brought it because, you know, you and Kecha-"

"He was trying to play with you, too, but then you swung and brought blood. You only have yourself to blame."

He shook his head, and staggered to his feet, his knees popping as he stretched.

"Well, thanks for answering my question. Think I'm ready to hit the sack, though."

"And you say I have a violent temper."

"Yeah, yeah. Remember to get to sleep early tonight. You're on gathering duty."

"Again?"

"That's your job here with the Caravaneer. Besides, you seem to have a better understanding with the natives. Night."

With that, he stepped out of the caravan, dashing off and around, racing towards the front of the convoy. The moon finally broke across the dunes, its pale face stealing away the colors of that sky. A Diablos's shriek echoed far as sand plumed at the top of one of those dunes, dust clinging onto the Monoblos pulling himself out. He returned the shriek before lying down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

No. No! I don't want to leave the Great Desert. You guys can't make me. I love it. I want to marry it and have mini dunes and-

Okay. It's out of my system.

I plopped down beside the Troverian Chief, wallowing away in his, and his clan's, misery. I don't see why; it was nice and cool in these caverns. You can feel the salty spray of the sea all the way down here and, when the wind shifted, you could hear it roaring and sighing, crashing against the cliffs above. The Caravaneer patted Faires's shoulder as he passed, heading to the Guildmarm.

As the Caravaneer approached me.

He hoisted me to my feet, smiling as usual, but it was... sober? Dimmed?

"Well, looks like we're in a bit of a stick 'ere, littly missy," He said, growling a bit with each dip. "The Troverian's kilns are on the fritz, so we can't just get our ship made and skedaddle."

"Ship? We're going across the ocean?"

"Wh- Bah. Our Kindred Hunter- er, first Kindred Hunter, didn't explain, did he?"

"Nope."

"Good kid. A bit ambitious, short-sighted, but a lot of heart. That makes up fer everything else," He took off his hat, and pulled out a... shiny... glimmering... "You see this?"

I nodded.

"This came into my possession a while back, and I've been preparing an expedition to go find the ultimate treasure... Truth. It's truth... Yer, uh... Yer kinda drooling there, lass."

"Oh. Sorry. Where are we going then?"

"Well, as you expect, we were heading to Harth. While we were here, we were going to request the Troverians if they could assist us with a ship to get to Cathar. I caught through the winds and channels a while back that the Wyverians may know just exactly what this is. However, we, the Big C Caravan, needed three things: a Kindred Hunter, a Cook, and a Merchant... We kinda doubled down on the first one, it seems. Speaking of, I need you to run an important quest."

"Really?" Dammit. Don't sound too eager. Remember the last "Important" quest.

"Aye. Keep it on the down-low, though. The Kindred Hunter got the quest a while back from the armory clerk behind the Man in Val Habar. 'Top secret,' it says. You do this, and there may be another here, which means a potential new market to tap. You understand the gravity of the situation, yes... Yer... Yer drooling again."

I shook my head, eyes clearing yet hungering, wanting that golden scale returned from under that hat, but it was for the best... For the best... the Best. THE best... Quick staring at the hat, you f-

"Lass?" The Caravaneer said, waving his hand in my face. "Hello? You in there?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I am."

"Good," He slapped a scroll in my hands, and pushed me up the hill towards the Streetcook, guffawing. "Get moving. Prove both my kindred hunters can get the job done."

"I... I will, sir. Thank you."

…

…

…

Thank you? Thank you... I am going to kick his ass. I was right. I was freakin' right. "Important" quest my freakin' foot, but at least I was reunited with my lovely desert for a day before reaching the Ancient Steppes. The Kecha had hopped onto the wagon along the way, spooking the poor Popos pulling, but it simply carried me off towards the jungles of the Steppes, racing off to the old bridge then the steps. I caught up to it in the fields, and pat its arm, shaking my head.

"That's all I can do today, I'm afraid. Go on. I'll play longer next time."

It drooped its ears, whined, and lumbered towards the hanging gardens, waving before taking to the sky, soaring into its thickets... The question now is do I go to camp or not? Do I need the supplies?

After all, I'm here to COLLECT FREAKIN' EGGS. Gargwa's to be exact. It wasn't even for the cook, which would have been fine, but for some... secret... society of egg lovers... There are well over a few cracks in these eggheads, and none of them are the white shells they adore. The first chink in that surface is in how they describe how to get the egg: **Sneak up behind it real quiet and give it a good spook**... How does that give an egg! The smart person would check, you know, NESTS.

… No matter. I'll listen to the advice. Then, when it proves wrong... where are the Gargwas, anyways? They weren't to the north, so I'll try towards the steps again and the ravine before the Felyne Grotto. If that's the case, then it'll be a simple shot through the steps, the plains, and to camp.

Again, why did I need to do this... Ah ha! There's one. Turned towards the hill facing the ravine, too. Simply have to... baby... step... and... HAMMER RIGHT UP THE RUMP. It cawed... and popped out an egg... I'll be damned. I waited for it to waggle its behind and plod down the hill before grabbing it, and hauled back to the plains-

Filled with Jaggis.

They popped up their heads as I made my way down into the plains, that heavy white orb hugged hard, watching them creep closer, barking. One popped out of a bush to the side and nipped at my arm, licking the egg a little before its tongue lulled back into its mouth. It hopped and skipped beside as I plodded along, others joining, biting at my elbows, at my waist and legs.

One turned sideways, and I finally felt like running again.

They barked and ran after, tearing at the Jaggi armor, but the camp was so close. Just... a little... M-

An Aptonoth bellowed in my face, its horn covered in egg... I huffed and turned around, the Jaggis looking between me and that... idiot. The first simply cocked its head, barked, and lead his brothers in swarming the Aptonoth, its bellows choked away. Looks like I'm going back to the Ravine... Four times, actually, but only one other was because of an Aptonoth –or rather its corpse. I had to be careful and not overexert. Always that tiny pebble or low-hanging branch to snag you, but at least I was able to deliver one.

Out of two... Again, why am I doing this? Well, ran the gambit five times so far. What is one m-

… Where did this boulder come from... Eff this... and... Yup. I can squeeze through the side of it. Tight fit, but if I place the egg and roll it with my foot... Yeah. Could- no, will work. I turned around-

And a Great Jaggi roared in my face, his Jaggias already turned to their sides, slamming against me. Jaggis slipped in and slapped my face with their tails, stopping only for me to stand and be shoved against the boulder again by the Jaggias. The Great Jaggi stayed in the back, bellowing to the heavens, panting, screeching as smoke filled the area. Four Felynes rushed through and pulled me onto the cart, wheeling through the hanging gardens to get back to base, shaking their heads.

Fine. Fine. Whatever. I'll do it the "right" way... I need to find Kecha... No. I don't want to see the Jaggi dead. Not this time. Though the little bastards should show a little compassion. After all, they got four free meals. Even a golden egg... Okay. The new path seems to be through the hanging gardens to the steps to the ravine and back. Avoid the plains altogether.

And now where did all of these Melynxes come from! No. No! Stay away. Stay A- DAMMIT... No... Bad... Bad kitty... B- STUPID FREAKIN' BNAHAB- settle... settle... WHAT'S THE GREAT JAGGI DOING H- Hello Felynes... thanks for the first-class trip back to base... Now I want to kill it.

My hand shook on the hammer, the Kut Pick –compliments of Faires. He was so eager to offer me the Kut Ku's head, but I can't argue that it isn't a great hammer. It sent two Jaggis flying with one swing, nailing another into the grass on the down stroke.

The third, the back swing, caught the Great Jaggi right in the jaw, shutting that barking fool up for at least a moment. The Jaggias took their alpha's place, nipping at my hands as I swung the hammer back, tensing, holding it close before I spun. Barks turned to yelps to whines, the way cleared, and the Great Jaggi was caught again with another upswing, thrown against the boulder. It swayed on its feet, its frill torn to pieces, large, yellow bruises washing over its violet hide. Its eyes were wide, unfocused, shining my hammer's beak before blacking out, toppling with the rest of the monster, still.

This is good, actually. These carves will allow me to patch up my set. Why didn't I do this in the first place? No matter... one last Gargwa left, snuffling at its kin, cawing into its ear... before joining it, the final egg in my hands. I feel like doing a victory lap, up over the wyvern nest, down in the jungle, through the old bridge, the hanging gardens, the plains, THEN the camp... but I'll settle for going through the old bridge and hanging gardens only. Fortune continues to shine on my side; this egg was incredibly smaller than the ones before. The Melynx seemed to have gone to bed, making it smooth s-

Was that a screech? Oh, no. No no no NO NO NO N-

…

…

…

"Failed the quest, huh?" Faires said, patting my shoulder. "Don't worry. There's always next time."

"What happened, Soodle," Guildmarm asked, playing with my hair –still sticky.

"... I don't wanna talk about it," I mumbled, nursing an ale.

"Well, look on the bright side: this egg is making your hair smoother and shinier."

"Really? I want to f-" Faires began, wincing.

"No. Only I can pet Soodle hair."

"Mark my words," I said, slamming down the last of the ale, chuckling. "Tomorrow, I'm going back and finishing that mission. Then I'm going to do the next one. Then the next one, and the next, and the next until there is no more. And then? Then I'm going to smash the head of whoever demanded these quests, and I am going to enjoy every. MINUTE. OF IT."

"What mission was it, anyways?" Faires said, but he didn't get an answer; too busy cackling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I toppled out of the wagon, kissing that stone floor, moaning into its moss before I clawed at it, crawling over to Guildmarm. She was looking down at one of her tomes, her face flushed, running her finger over whatever was on the page. I grabbed her leg and she squealed and slammed the book shut, gasping when she saw it was me. No. I don't want to get up. You can't make- okay, you can, but you can't make me enjoy it- and of course you went after the hair –dripping with egg.

"Another failure?" She said, clicking her tongue. "Soodle."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

"Was it Kechie again?"

"No. I was lucky. He was down deep in the jungle of the Steppes. This time, it was a freakin' Kut Ku AND a pair of Great Jaggis."

"A pair? Aren't they territorial."

"Tell them that!"

"And a Kut Ku... that's awful far for them to travel."

"... Again, tell them that!"

"That egg saved your hair at least, though your armor is singed."

"At least my hair is okay. I'm tempted to take my Iron Gunlance. Blow up that blasted rock."

"What rock?"

"Get this: after you deliver the first egg, somehow, out of the blue, a huge boulder blocks your way to the plains. There's no mountain around it. There's no place where it could have rolled from without being noticed, and it would take a ton of work to get it there, but it's there as soon as you put that egg in."

"Surely you jest."

"No. No, I don't. I literally took an egg, sat it down before the path down into the plains, grabbed the red supply chest, and watched as I put the egg in. POOF. There. Take the egg out, and it disappears. Put it back in, and... yeah... What you reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing, huh... Awfully red for a lot of nothing."

"W-what are you talk- h-hey. No. It's nothing, really."

"Then let me see."

"It's Guild property. You can't."

"Sure I can. I am a hunter, after all."

"Yes, but this is for upper personnel only. Sorry- stop! You'll tear it!"

"Then let me s-"

"What are you two going on about?" Faires said, looking over my armor. "What hit you?"

"A fire chicken and a pair of Great Jaggis."

"... Did you say a p-"

"Been over that already."

"Would you like me to do the quest?"

"No! I can do it. Just give me time. Marm, stamp this. I'm going back in."

"Not until you promise you'll leave my book alone."

"That's what you guys were scuffling over?" Faires said, reaching for the book. "What is so special about i-"

Marm hissed and slapped his hand, waggling her finger. "No. Guild personnel only."

"Sheesh. Fine. Whatever. Anyways, if I'm not here when you get back, Ophie, I'll be down in the Sunken Hollow. Good place to mine."

"As long as you don't fight anything new without me, okay" I said, winking, and facing Marm, handing her the contract. "I promise to not bother your book anymore. Now, will you st-"

… Faires... I... I can't believe...

He let go of me, rubbing his head and clearing his throat.

"Be safe out there, okay? I don't want to bury my friend in a tinderbox. See ya."

With that he spun and raced over to his caravan, leaving us... leaving Marm to giggle at my seething.

"Did... did he just," I stammered, eye twitching.

"He did. He gave you a hug."

"That... numbskull... dumb... moronic... AGH! He saw me burnt and bruised. That... whatever. Stamp it. Send me on my way. Otherwise, my Gunlance will have a closer target than that blasted boulder..."

I uncorked all three bottles of first aid med and poured them down my body, feeling the flesh tighten under its cool green gel. Two ration packs went down quick, their cloth sacks tossed back in the box with twelve others. My gunlance gleamed in the setting sun, five shells loaded into its barrel, unloaded in the first Great Jaggi that showed its face. Its corpse was left to sizzle in the plains, surrounded by its charred pack. The Gargwa shrilled when I prodded its hind, but it was lost to the shattering blast of the gunlance's chamber, covered with bright feathers... and... there's the first one.

Which means there's the boulder... WYVERNFIRE, MOTHERF- YEAH. No more rock to worry about- and another Great Jaggi down... and a Seltas... and a Kut Ku... and a-

Are you kidding me? I'm going to run out of time at this point. The Gargwa's roost in the far mountains at night... Experience. Okay. Ignore this SECOND Seltas, go blow another Gargwa, and get the f- okay. Got the egg...

The boulder... No... No. No! This can't be happening. I refuse. Wyvernfire... Come on... Wyvern... get... get off...

I slumped into the wagon, circling my finger, and the driver struck the reins, taking us back over the Great Desert, back to Harth... It's not fair. It's just eggs... EGGS. Where do these monsters keep coming from. Do Gargwa eggs have some sort of pheremone, some type of large signal that says come get me? Well, it's super effective on freakin' rocks.

I didn't even bother to get out of the wagon, handing the contract to Marm to stamp again. I stretched and plopped back, closing my eyes as the Popos were unharnessed, as the reins were handed over to a new driver...

…

…

…

What's that sound?

I opened my eyes, blinking away the mist, reached up to remove the fog-

And touched something. Rough.

It snorted, and pushed that beak closer, grumbling. Footsteps thundered around the rickety wagon, and the beak slid out of my grasp, replaced by a rough crest... Ah. Finally I can see, but if only someone could move that huge scarlet horn out of the horizon. The Monoblo's beady eye looked down, its lids drooped, pushing its crest against my hands.

The wagon jerked forward, the Popos bellowing, and the Monoblos cried out, taking a step, then another. It kept up with the cart every step of the way, but it's peak dug into my gullet, its jowl scratched at my arms. It huffed, and flipped its head... taking me with it, settling long enough for me to get on its neck, still rubbing its crest.

The wagon? Lost to the dunes... and it was a long walk back to Harth when the Monoblos was done with me. Guildmarm was, again, entranced in her book, but she snapped out of it when my shadow fell on hers and slammed it shut. She giggled and looked up, her jaw dropping.

"Soodle. What happened to you? You're as red as a tomato."

"Monoblos. Loving. Needy. Lost wagon. Buying cool drinks and filling next wagon with them. Stamp, please."

"I don't think I should. Soodle, this quest is simply not meant to be. Give it to Doodle-"

"Stamp. It. Please."

… She nodded, and the new wagon pulled up, its driver yawning, scratching her head as I filled the back with the white drink, steaming against the hot air. I took off my Jaggi gear and set it beside her before sloshing into the mix, feeling it hiss against my skin, against my purple civvies.

Hello, Ancient Steppes.

Hello, Great Jaggi- Jaggis.

Hello, Seltas.

Hello, Kecha, now go away.

And hello, Gargwa... You know what. I have a better idea...

It yelped and shrilled as I carried it across the plains, dropping eggs and guano every other step, staining my armor with that liquid Zenny. A Jaggi crept too close, and the Gargwa squawked, choked under my palm. It's rump thundered into the Jaggi's skull, silenced and still, and I swung the Gargwa over and hit another, yelping as it flew far over the plains.

"Anyone else?" I exclaimed, and the Jaggi's whimpered, heading to the steps, the hanging gardens, the way to camp clear, the red box in sight. I sat the Gargwa pretty on its lip, its rump aimed inside, and unsheathed my gunlance. I put the barrel by its head, and fired.

The Gargwa yelped, and four eggs plopped into the box, another six added after another shell, and I didn't stop until eggs spilled out of the chest. The barrel glowed red, black smoke hung on the tip, aimed at the bird's head. It trilled, tried to push itself over, but I already flipped up the safety.

I already hit the red buton.

A jet of blue fire spurted from the blade on the tip as a machine whined in the handle, reaching subsonic before I pulled the trigger, and the Gargwa was consumed in blue-white flames, turned to ash. I slammed the lid down, handed the contract to the driver, and he checked it off.

Complete. At long last-

"If you don't mind," The driver said, clearing her throat. "I've been with you on the majority of these trips, and got to say you went about this the hard way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you load an egg in your satchel then carry one? Wouldn't have been that much more weight."

… Oh, look. The driver flies with a gunlance shell, too. How quaint. I wonder how far she would fly with all five. That can be tested later. For now, let's get home and rest. At long last, this stupid, unnecessary, unneeded, tedious, frivolous, agonizing, boring quest is done. I never even have to look at a Gargwa egg again.

Just herbivore eggs... I think I'll wait until Faires gets back. After all, I haven't tested how far he flies, and I want to know the limits of Wyvernfire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That may have been one helluva trek, but Marm and I found the Harth Hotsprings. They were deep under the kilns, under the Troverian living quarters, but you couldn't tell that by looking at those glowing walls, those bright, steaming waters. Colors shifted and swirled above, dancing across the black stone, polished to a fine sheen around those large, bubbling pools.

Marm pulled me to the one in the back, and hid behind a rock to disrobe, leaving me to simply shlep it all off and ju- ease myself into those waters, let that teal tonic caress every cut, caress the bits of dead, burnt skin. I untied my hair and let it spread as I laid m head against the side, closing my eyes. Marm entered a moment later, sighing and resting beside.

No words. Only rest. Only peace...

"Soodle?" Marm mumbled, yawning

"Hmm?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for bringing me along. I really needed this."

"Then why are you talking?"

"Because we haven't been able to for the last few days."

"Blame egg. Egg is love. Egg is life."

"What?"

"All glory to our porcelain masters. Bow to their ivory sheen, to their marble magnificence."

"... Okay. You aren't allowed to go on the next egg quest until Doodle gets back."

"But... Egg. Egg! How can you deny me egg?"

"It's for your own good, Soodle... Oh, did I mention? The Troverian Chieftain finally has a lead on what is clogging the magma vents."

"He does?"

"Yes. Once Doodle gets back, Big C plans to send him after a Tetsucabra that has made itself home down below."

"A Tetsucabra? What's that?"

"A giant, tusked toad."

"And only Vi is going after it?"

"No, but he has to be the one to accept the quest. You'll be considered an 'allied palico'-"

"What? Since when?"

"Since the Guild caught on that we were sending two hunters to do one's work."

"So what? As long as the pay is split-"

"Regulation policies. Unless contracted by the Guild, personally, all quests can only be given to one hunter and two non-human allies."

"That's...That's... Stupid. Wouldn't it make more sense to have multiple hunters after a monster, just in case? I mean, I can understand wasting resources if nine or ten hunters are sent after, say, a Seltas, but two hunters?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't make the policies. I simply have to enforce them to keep my job."

"... Whatever. Enough talking. More soak-"

"Banzai!"

… The steam settled a moment later, but the damage was done. Faires straightened his civvies before turning our way, turning beet seeing Marm scurry out of the water and behind the rock beside. I simply shook my head, covered my chest and crossed my legs, scowling as his head drooped to me, looking away.

"You. Dumbass," I said.

"S-sorry. I didn't s-"

"It's a freakin' spring. We chose the furthest from the entrance. My armor is laying right there... and you are going to tell me you didn't see?"

"You didn't even let me finish-"

"Because I knew what you were going to say."

"... Why aren't you rushing for your clothes?"

"And give you a better view? I just got down here, and I am not letting an oafish twat ruin my bath. There's another pool rather close. Go to that one, and please, keep your back turned the whole time. Think you gave Marm a heart attack."

"Oh. Sorry, Marm."

"Just get to the other pool," She shrilled.

He clamored out, and Marm slipped back in as he waded into another, hidden behind a large stone. Marm still hugged close, though, keeping her front pressed against my side, her eyes glued on that rock, but at least I can now rel-

"Hey. How long are you guys planning to be down here?" Faires said.

"... Why?" I said.

"Well, the Caravaneer finally got a lead-"

"It's a Tetsucabra."

"Y-yeah. How did-"

"Marm knew."

"Oh... Well?"

"Well what? I just got down here and... you're going to bug me until we leave, aren't you?"

"N-no. Not necessar-"

"Whatever. I'm getting dressed now."

"No rush. Take your t-"

"Too late," I stated, storming passed, straightening my Jaggi top. My old friend the Iron Gunlance waited at the entrance to the hotsprings, shlepped over my shoulder...

The way to the Sunken Hollows was all by foot, taking a left at the fork beside the Streetcook instead of a right, but that was only the beginning. Sea foam covered the rock, making it slick on the foot and hand, and most you had to climb. Remobras hugged the cliff face, ever a step behind, their tails twitching closer and closer until we reached a plateau and a tall wall overlooking a deep basin glittering with crystal down in its depths. At the top of the wall waited the base camp, and the Veggie Elder, a shriveled, wizened old man with a head as hot as his temper.

I checked the supply bo-

"Hey."

… I checked the supply b-

"Ophelia," Faires whined, shaking my arm. "Hey."

… I checked-

"Ophelia."

"What?" I shrieked, slamming the chest shut.

"Whoa. Hey. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"... Let's go kill this Tetsu and get back."

"Still sore about the spring thing?"

"No... Not at all... I am simply DYING to fight something new. Maybe get some new armor."

"That's not a bad idea. Hey, maybe we can have matching sets. I was thinking of making mine blue-"

"I hate blue."

"Okay. What about green?"

"Hate it."

"What color do you like?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to wait to see what colors it can be dyed. You know, AFTER we kill it," I stood on the cliffside, looking down into the Sunken Hollow. There were several faces on the bowl that could be jumped down to before you were in the basin, which, on the map... was Area 1... This mapmaker seems to know what he's doing so f- why is Area 10 and 7 attached to 1, and why is Area 4 above 2 and- FIRE THE CARTOGRAPHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. "Looks like we'll be heading to Area 9."

"Nine? Why?"

I handed him a map and pushed him towards the edge, unfolding my gunlance.

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Okay, then... looks like our best bet is through Area 1, 2, jump down to 8, then 9."

"Great. Get going."

"H-"

The gunlance roared against his back, all five shell canisters expelled in his wake... I'm feeling better already. I met him on the first shelf, loaded my lance, and fired again, following him down to the next and the next, smiling a bit wider each time, practically giggling when we hit the basin. His armor smoked, but he was able to get to his feet, trembling. I patted his shoulder, feeling him tense each time.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get moving," I said, pushing the gunlance's tip against his back again, but I didn't need to pull the trigger to get him to fly. He fumbled and dashed towards the light, pulsing from the depths, shimmering from long, brilliant crystals, reflecting us in their perfect facets. A river rushed by, bringing green to this cobalt wasteland, thickening to a full waterfall, and again I had to pull the trigger.

He made a nice splash at the bottom, squelching in the mud when I landed on top. I doused him in First Aid Med before helping him stand, gasping and coughing out chunks of mud and stone. He gave me a dirty look before moving around, looking out on the gorge... What were those things at the bottom? They were small, but...

"What are those," I asked, pointing at the gray-shelled beasts.

"Rhenoplos," He croaked, spitting out another wad of clay. "Best to stay away from them."

"Why?"

"They tend to be... well, let's say they have a nasty temper."

"Okay. So where now?"

He pointed off to the right, where all the water was heading.

"That way should be the way to Nine."

"Alright. Let's simply climb down and-"

He jumped off, rolling when he landed.

"... Show off," I grumbled, following, and the path to Area 9 was, also, littered with steps, carved out by the falls filling the pools, the lake, around this carnivore den... and of course what else would show up then my old friend the Jaggis. They barked and yipped at us as we searched the place, as we harvested from the rocks, the crystals released from their shells after years of wear and tear now left in rubble. One Jaggi got too close and nibbled my elbow, and it met my shield, whimpering as it reeled back, scratching at its nose.

It growled, and lowered its head, three others joining be-

A flash of red, and the four were lost, swallowed inside the Tetsucabra's jowls. Their shrieks and barks could still be heard inside its gut, fading away. It took a step towards me and cocked its head, that cyan marble reflecting my muddy face, my purple eyes and marks blazing through the muck. It opened its jaw a crack, a Jaggi arm sticking out, and burped.

Faires groaned and slapped my shoulder, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Ophie. Looks like you were wrong. The Tetsu isn't here."

"... A... Are you... Are y..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not saying it's your fault you were wrong. Not that at all. Let's go check... Area 3. It should be there."

"But... it's right..."

"Okay. Okay. You're right. It's here. Let's look around a little more. Just don't shoot me again."

I grabbed his head and turned it towards the Tetsu, its head still cocked, clacking its jaws together.

"There it is," I exclaimed.

"What? That thing? How is that blocking the magma vents?"

"Does it matter? Let's kill it and see if that clears things up."

"I don't know. I wouldn't feel right killing a monster that isn't contracted for us to do."

… I pulled out my pocket monster guide, and thumbed through it to the Tetsucabra.

"Okay. You see this picture?"

"Yeah."

"You see how it has huge tusks?"

"Yes."

"You see the bright red scale with a touch of blue?"

"Yup."

"Now, do you see the yellow belly?"

"I do believe so."

I put away the guide, and pointed at the Tetsu. "It's that. Kill it."

"Still not convinced."

… I aimed the gunlance at the Tetsu, and pressed the red button.

"W-wait-" He began, lost to the whine, the boom of the Wyvernfire.

The Tetsu shrilled, wiping its face, the right tusk broken, and stamped, roaring as I unloaded five shells into the other. It swiped at my shield twice, backed up, and I charged-

And flew.

I crashed down on its scaly back, feeling those azure nubs dig into my armor, and it jumped, slamming down. I writhed on top of it, feeling the Jaggi armor rip and tear with each movement, but I also held my shield forward, stopping the Tetsu from flattening me as it, too, flailed, scraping at its back and roaring... sod it. I can get it back after the fight.

I undid my top and slid right off, letting loose a few more shells before it righted itself, turning towards Faires. It took a step towards him and stuffed, hopping back a step before digging its face into the stone.

"Vi," I barked. "Move."

He dove to the side, and a rock thrice his size flew by and crashed into four fresh Jaggis, another clamoring out of the den, scratching at the stone. He came up swinging, his dual blades, the Jaggid Shotels, ripping into the side of the horny toad. It grumbled, and raised on its other feet, hopping and stomping on Faires. His blades screeched and sparked against its claw, but he lost his footing and was thrown back, flipping and lading on his feet. He rolled forward and to the side, ripping into its side again as it swung forth.

Its scales crunched, and layers fell of its leg and arm, rolled onto its back. Faires wheeled my way and came running.

"Raise your shield," He boomed, and jumped on it when I did, kicking off and spiraling towards the beat's belly. One blade dug into the pale flesh and he swung around on it, changing swords and direction, tearing further and further towards the tail with each round until it swatted him off.

It bellowed, shaking the very stone, but it didn't stop when it closed its maw, when it charged Faires. Water splashed behind, mud squelched, and my shield caught a fresh claw in its turn, a second Tetsu glaring down. It reared its head and charged, drool dripping on my shoulders, on my purple top, as it pushed me back, pushing me into mud and knee-high water. It leaped, and my shield bowed under its weight, pushed to the side.

"Vi," I said, panting, loading another five shots. "Company."

"Hold on. This one is weak."

"Trade you, then. I don't think my shield can take much more."

I don't think I can.

I flicked my hair back, and took a step towards the fresh Tets, shield crackling against its claw. Hmm? The Gunlance whirred... Oh my. I waited for it to swipe again and threw my lance over by Faires, rolling under him and his Tetsu. Mine decided to rear its head, and fell to the side, clawing at its eye, my shield gleaming from it. The other Tetsu had fallen over as well, its final tusk broken, and my gunlance whined, aimed down its throat.

I pulled the trigger, and it went still, its underbelly charred. I wrenched my lance free, ribbons of melted flesh following after, drooping and hissing-

And sparking on the Tetsu's claw.

Blood spurted from my shoulder, the second claw aimed a bit higher than the edge, and was rolled, returned to the water. Its roared was muffled by the bubbling current, its footsteps a distant thump against my throbbing head, my aching arm. I stumbled out of the water, whisks of red flowing away, and reached into my bag, pulling out a First Aid Med. I uncorked it and poured it on my shoulder, but it was lost to a glob of spit, launched far.

I uncorked my last, and drank it, instead, helping choke down the rations.

My shield laid in the corner, bent in half but better than nothing. I put it on and wheeled in time to meet a boulder, shattering all but the arm strap and handle. The Tetsu followed after, smashing down on the rock, and shrieked when I unloaded twenty shells in it, pricking its tail. It began to turn, and was rolled by Faires, his blades chipped down to the handle. His cheek was stained with blood, washing down from his eyebrow, a huge chunk of stone sticking out.

Faires sheathed his blades and ran around to the monster's back, holding on when it righted itself.

"Ophelia," He boomed, a whisper to the Tetsu's roar- roars. "When it drops, use Wyvernfire. I'll hold on as long as I can, but you have to end this now. Tell me when it's ready."

"Gotcha."

Come on... Come on... Whir already. Come on! C-

Faires flew over, landing in the water, and the Tetsu growled, leaping after, on top. It held him down with its right arm, and spat in his face again and again, picking him up time-after-time and slamming him back against the stream bottom. I poked its side, loosed shells, but it would not let up. Come on, alread-

There we go!

Blue fire hissed from the barrel, the gunlance whined, rising to ear-splitting, and I pulled the trigger...

Right into its eyes.

When the smoke cleared, its sockets were empty, and it fell to the side, gurgling.

Faires sighed, wiped off his top, and returned to the original Tetsu, rolling it over. He pulled out his carving knive, and sliced around the scales, returning my top –what was left of it. He pat my shoulder -the good one- and huffed, shaking his head.

"Man, you really couldn't wait to get back home to start undressing. Had to do it in battle?"

I scoffed, and threw the top over my shoulder, carving my own spoils.

"At least this time I had my civvies on under."

"Shame, really. You had a nice set."

… And of course five more shells echoed in the chamber, answered by fifty others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Oh, yeah. Whose sexy? Whose rocking Tetsu? You are. Hell yeah, you are. The Man is the man, being able to dye this red scale purple. He even left the tusks on the armor scorch a bit to have a blackened edge. Definitely feel safer in this, but it'll take some time to get used to the weight...

And this mask.

I looked away from the mirror and plopped on my bed, rocking the caravan a bit. Cully knocked on my "helm," a red mask with horns and a flower on its forehead. The eye slots were so... How did anyone expect to hunt in it? Yes, it's a safety thing, but I'd rather be wearing a brain bucket than that. But no... But... No... There was another option, but I didn't feel like dealing with Faires's childishness.

Faires sneezed as he entered, sporting dark violet Tetsu. His mask was tied against the side of his head –which meant his big, goofy smile was clear for all to see. He sat down beside and shook my shoulder, laughing.

"We did it," He said. "We gained the Troverians' trust."

"... And?"

"And what?"

"... Is the magma issue taken care of?"

"Oh. No. We're on the right track, though. There have been trickles of the red stuff into their kilns, which means whatever is blocking it is either moving or weakening. The Big C said he is still looking into, but he wants us-"

"Wants you."

"Right. Us. He wants us to report to the Man about preparations for when the ship is forged."

"No. You. He wants you to take the quest."

"Yeah, but you get to come along."

"As your 'non-human ally'," I spat out and stood, taking my dual blades out of the box, a pair of chainsaws. I looked at them, at my armor, at the armory in the chest, and scoffed, tossing the Twin Chainsaws back in. "Why bother? Why am I even here? I'm not allowed to hunt. I'm not allowed to go on expeditions to find new resources. The only thing I'm allowed are quests that you wouldn't touch, and most of those are worthless."

"I'm... I'm sorry. None of that was my idea."

"And that makes it any better?" I shook my head, and pointed at the door. "Go. Night."

… He stood and left, not a single word... He can learn. Now, I wonder if I can sneak down to the Hotspring-

"By the way," Faires said, poking his head back inside. "Do you still want to meet the Man tomorrow?"

"I guess?"

"Great. I'll be here bright and early. A word of advice? Don't sleep in armor. Bad idea all around."

"I slept in my Jaggi set all the time."

"... Like I said, don't sleep in armor. Night."

"Night."

The caravan swayed shut, meaning I had to take all of this armor off again... guess I could use the Jaggi top. It should be warm enough. Then again, my civvies could be more than enough- though, it's been forever since I slept in but top and panties. Would I be able to and still be rested for when Mr. Duty shows u-

"One more th-" Faires began, popping his head in again, falling away from the cloth. He crashed to the stone, his nose busted, and my boot laid on his chest.

"What the hell," I exclaimed, tying my top taut again. "Really? You tell me not to sleep in armor, knew that I was getting ready for bed, and you just burst in?"

"Simply wanted to say," He mumbled, wincing as he stood, and handed me my boot. "Armor looks good on you. Purple's definitely your color."

"W-well, th-thank you... J... Get out of here. Go. Night."

He bowed, and stumbled back into Harth, leaving me and my caravan to the starry night. Nary a cloud hung in those heavens, speckled, unhindered by any moon-

Though it was full.

It was returned to that sky as something swooped out of in front of its face, disappearing to the rolling waves...

Faires was good on his word, knocking on my caravan early next morn. The sun had only begun to grace the sea, washing it in a pale green light. I tucked back in the cloth and rolled over, groaning when he knocked again. Cully joined in, pinching my cheek, my hand, my nose when it was in the open.

"Ophelia," Faires boomed. "Come on. Wakey wakey. Early hunter gets the sleeping monster."

"Late hunter gets to poache the nest," I grumbled, sitting up. I caught Cully by his right wing shell, squirming and buzzing. "Keep it up and I'll make you a RIPinsect."

"Threatening Cully already? How long have you been up?"

"Hahah. Very... Get away from the entrance. I'm dressing."

"I'm not near the entrance."

He stuck a hand through the cloth, waving above my bed.

"Don't worry. I can't see anything," He said, sighing, his armor jangling when he plopped down against the caravan-

Only to stand when I jumped out, finishing the final knot on my top.

"... That was quick."

"You sound disappointed," I said. "Heard it one too many times or something in that tone?"

"Wha? No. What? I expected... You know."

"What? To take a long time? It's just armor. It's not like I am throwing on a fancy evening gown."

"But don't you, like, need to do your hair or-"

"I tie it back now, remember? Even then, my hair doesn't get messed up easily. It likes to stay its natural not-messy messy self. Now, where's the Man?"

"Where else?"

He lead the way down into Harth, growls, yawns, snores, and sighs echoing from the chambers below. The Man was at his forge, resting his head on his hands, held up by his sledge. He groaned as we approached, standing and stretching, the pops and cracks exploding through the chamber, the chambers.

"Morning," He said, his voice gruff. "Running a bit late, though."

"Guildmarm is still asleep, so we're still ahead of schedule," Faires said.

"True. Can't go on quest without her approval, after all. Anyways, she already has it. I need you -both of you- to go find a Gypceros. Its hide will be thick enough to insulate the boat while still being light enough to not hinder its buoyancy. If you can, take down several. I may need to scrap the first few, and it'll help to have extra resources."

"Thanks, but no," I said, cracking my own back; he made it sound so damn good –and it was. "I have my own missions to run for Big C."

"That so?"

"Come on, Ophelia," Faires said. "It's nothing to get bent out of shape about. We still get to hunt together. We both get paid. Besides, you didn't mind yester-"

"You think? Wow, and here I thought the shells knocked some sense into you."

"So you did mind?"

"Whatever. I'll run that one mission the Caravaneer wanted me to do after the prior. If I finish before you die to it, I'll help you out."

"Not a bad idea," The Man mused, sitting back at his forge, resting on the hammer again. "Take out two Kus with one trap. No wonder the boy has a soft side for you."

"Used to. I cooked it. Beyond well done, now."

"Question is what weapons we're going to use," Faires said, grabbing my shoulder and turning us around, waving behind. "What is a Gypceros?"

"Don't know. Marm should know."

"You know me well."

"It's what I'd do. Am doing. If I can't sleep... Should've brought my freakin' gunlance..."

My, my. Guildmarm, you looked so comfortable in that cot, all cozy hugging your pillow and wiggling in your silk sheets. You made the cutest noise when I moved it, but you simply sighed after, snuggling into my arm, mumbling. I reached into my bag and pulled out a simple, gray orb. Faires eased the door of the caravan closed, and I threw it at those red timbers. It broke with a shriek, shaking my teeth, and Marm exclaimed, trying to sit up, but I kept her down, shushing her.

"Easy, Marmmy," I said, messing with her hair, a jungle of black knots. "This is why we're here."

"S-soodle?" She croaked, cocking her head. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, trying to push my arm off. "What are you doing h- oh, Doodle. You're here, too- Oh, my. Did I sleep too late? I am so sorry. It usually never happens. Come on. Let's go get- oh, but can you step out, Doodle. I am not exactly- Eep! Hold me, Soodle! Don't let him see. I'm sorry. This is so embarassing. Please forgive-"

"Easy, Marm," Faires said, sitting at the end of the bed. "Chill. You didn't sleep in."

"I... I didn't? Then what are you guys doing h- where's my pillow? Soodle, where did-"

"It's behind you. We're here because the Man wants Vi to hunt a Gypceros -what is it, by the way-, and I am here to get THAT mission. But seriously, what is a Gypceros?"

"Oh... Soodle... I thought we agreed-"

"If I do it at the same time as Vi is hunting a Gypceros -which is what, if you don't mind me asking-, the monsters should leave me well enough alone to get the two-"

"Items," Marm cut in, nudging towards Faires.

"Right. Items. I get those items, then I can go help him with the Gypceros... Which is..."

She sighed, and pulled the blankets tighter. She waved over to the nightstand, her red stamp and glasses waiting.

"The quests are at the booth. You have my permission to stamp them both. The Gypceros is called **Shipshape Skin** and you'll know your contract when you see it, Soodle."

"B-but you didn't-"

"Too early. I'll tell you when you get back. Later Soodle, Doodle."

"But that doesn't help n-"

She snored, and Faires stood, grabbing the stamp off the stand before exiting. I followed him out and to the booth, littered with papers. He grabbed the first off the table, and smirked, stamping it before handing it over.

"Here you go. See you down there."

"You know what it looks like?"

"Yeah. The artwork on it makes it very easy to find."

"Oh, cool. Let me-"

"Ah-ah. My eyes only. My mission, remember?"

I reached for the scroll one last time before he dashed up the hill, disappearing into Harth's tunnels... Now... Where's mine... Right... Here! Huh. She had it buried rather deep. And... done. I'll return the stamp to Marm's before I go get my weapons. Question is, what did I want to use...

I opened one of the ration packs, looking down into the Sunken Hollow. There were two others in the blue chest, as well as three med kits, the map, paintballs, mini whetstones, and my pickaxes and bug nets. I wasn't taking any chances; might be straightforward now, but I do not want to know what sort of phantom rocks or monsters await if I turn in one egg at a time. No... my pouch had to be empty, but I had a basic idea where the herbivore nest was. Area 9 was carnivores, and the majority of monsters would stay close to a fresh water supply –and food. Area 8 was the best bet.

Now, what or where the Gypceros was is a completely different matter.

I didn't hear any squawks or roars or shrieks as I jumped down the cliffs. I didn't hear weapons rip into flesh, didn't hear them clank off scale when I made my way to the waterfall and off. What kind of monster would something named Gypceros be? Gyp... Gip... To cheat one out of something? Ceros... No idea on that one. So, it's something cheater... Maybe loving cheater? Nah. That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one.

Like smart Faires.

I rolled at the bottom of the waterfall, hand resting, waiting on the handle of the Aikuchi, my longsword, but it soon left, left to thirst, to hunger. There was nothing here but those... Rhenopolice? Rhinopoles? Definitely an R word-

Wait. There were five around... three eggs. Jackpot! Looks like my blade will get used.

I jumped down, and cleaved one of their heads... bouncing off. It snorted and rose to its feet, the others doing the same, braying, roaring. The one in front stamped its feet and raised on its hindlegs, kicking in the air. I stepped to the side, aimed behind its crest, and cl-

I rolled down the hill, my armor covered in mud, and crashed into a crystal. I cracked my neck and stumbled to my feet, jogging back up the hill to my sword-

And side-stepped the next bastard that charged. I followed after its jaunt, waiting for it to tire out, and cleaved at the neck. It began to groan but stopped, falling to the side, legs jerking as I withdrew my sword, aiming it at the next one that charged, stopping at my boots. That left only t-

Thirty, with another fifteen digging themselves out of the mud... Good thing I kept some tools. The chamber filled with light, with snorts and brays, with stamping feet.

With hissing fuses.

When the light cleared, I was up on the fall, looking down on the brood. They looked around, snorted, and smacked the bombs, lost to the fiery plume. I patted my bag, two eggs nestled inside, another in my arms, and waited for those flames to disperse, seeing ninety smoking dots. If only there was an encore.

I stood up, wiped off my rump, and turned around-

Face-to-face with... something... It was a... bird? What an odd plume, though. It seemed to glow, to pulse. It chuffed and nudged the egg with its "beak", filled to the brim with molars, ran over with an ugly, black tongue before it looked up. I chuckled, and gave it the egg.

"Hey, I don't need it," I said, patting its blue-gray side. "That one was but insult to injury. Enjoy."

It cawed and rubbed its head against my chest before turning its attention on the egg, cracking it open in one bite. Its chewing echoed all the way up to base camp, my porcelain demons stored in the red chest. Faires was in the tent, the Felynes patching him up. His cheeks were green, and he kept burping, releasing purple smoke.

"What happened to you," I asked, slumping beside.

"Urp... Gyp... Ceros. Gypcer-ugh," He grumbled. "P... Poison... Fakes death."

"What does it look like?"

"Ugh... Ugly... Fat. Fat bird. Tooth-filled beak. Flickering crest. Beware the cre... The cre..."

He retched, and turned away. The Felynes pushed me away from the bed, one holding up a claw, in its other paw a purple herb and bug. Another Felyne took those, crushed them into a bottle, and forced it to Faires's mouth. He burped one last time, and the purple smog was gone, his cheeks no longer matching the bile dribbling down towards the basin. He jumped to his feet, and pulled out a packet of rations while the Felynes high-fived each other and sat behind the tent, meowing away.

"Alright. Let's go get us a Gyp," He boomed, running by and jumping off the cliff...

I went over to the Felynes. "What was that stuff?"

"Bitter Bug and Antidote Herb," One said. "What I don't get is why the fool didn't pop the Antidotes in his pack, nya."

"Are there more in the box?" It nodded. "Thanks. I promise that he won't cart again."

"Let him," The second said, tittering. "That's how we get paid, meow. How else do nya think we get our Felvine?"

"He's our purrfect customer," The first said. "Well, aside you when it's Jaggis."

Funny. Very funny. You guys are lucky you're cute. Otherwise...

Faires hit the wall, shattering a bit of its crystal, and the Gypceros closed on him, huffing. Its crest flickered brighter with each chuff, pulling its head, its neck straight until it was taut, and it shrieked, flailing. I dug my carving knife deep into its rubbery back, kicking at the wall whenever it passed.

"Move," I barked, and Faires dove as the Gyp fell, cracking its beak against the pillar.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Tear into it."

Of course, I'd be a poor motivator if I didn't take my advice. The Aikuchi squelched against its flesh, tore holes in its wings, but its hide simply bounced back into shape. Faires whirled into its head, hacking at its crest until it shattered, spilling bright stones onto the ground. The Gypceros tried to rise, but I swept its legs from underneath it time and again, cutting pieces, chunks off the tail when it was down... Wait... Did it go still... It did.

Yet Faires kept wailing on its head.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed. "It isn't dead. It did this before. Keep hitting it."

"... Faires?"

"No. Keep hitting. Don't stop until it is but a pulp."

"Faires?"

"Die. Die. Die. Die. DIE. DIE! DIE!"

"Faires... you just cut its head off."

"... So I did... DIE DIE DIE DIE-"

"Faires. It's dead. Nothing really lives without a head... at least, not for long."

"Right... Guess I can always take this back. Who knows? Maybe it can be made into a hammer."

"For me? You shouldn't have. So thoughtful."

"You know me. I'm a giver."

"... Faires?"

"Hmm? What now? I'm carving it."

"Faires. Behind you."

"W... Bloody hell. How many of them are there?"

"Don't question. Start killing."

…

…

…

"You guys went above and beyond the call," The Man said, hidden behind not one, not two, but eight walls of hide. "This is well more than enough. With this much, we could probably create scout ships, too. You take care of your other matter, lass?"

"I did. Everything is done."

"That's good. I think the Streetcook wanted you guys for something. For now, leave me be. I have a ship hull to line."

"Great. See ya later, Man," Faires said, pushing me up the hill. "That was damn impressive, Ophelia. I've never seen somebody trip so many people so fast."

"What can I say? It's a gift and a curse."

"By the way, did you notice that one Gyp avoiding us. It ran away before you even got close."

"Yeah... Got caught with egg on its face."

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Why, Sunken Hollows. It seems like only earlier today we were gracing your halls, plundering your wildlife. My, how time seems to fly by when you were just here for a Gypceros massacre and Rhenoplos holocaust. How slow you are to remove the bloodstains and carcasses, how lazy to not clean up the burning piles of ash in less than four hours.

And yet, you can offer an entirely new species of monsters in that time.

I remember seeing Jaggi here. I remember seeing Rhenoplos. I remember Aptonoth, Konchu, Bnahabra, and Altaroth, but what are these Slagtoths? What are these Genpray?

And why is the Gendrome a paralysis nightmare?

Here I am, twitching on the ground, my Charge Blade, the Elite Blade, just out of grasp, waiting for that anorexic Jaggi to get done mauling Faires. If I could simply stand up; the phial on the blade was already yellow. I can load that into the shield and give that bastard what-for, but even then his minions seem to carry the muscle-binding saliva, reapplied whenever I clenched my hand.

Wait. Hope. Yes! I must have built a tolerance. The Genpray weren't too happy about it, but they didn't last long to matter. My sword now had a red phial, and it made the most satisfying click into the shield.

Even the Gendrome agreed.

It crashed against the shield, toppling to the ground, its clawed feet still on the shield. I took a step back, pulled free, and stuck the sword in, pressing a button near the "hilt." The Gendrome scrabbled to its feet, screeched in my face, and leaped away-

Pulled forward again by the lip of the axe.

It snarled, and leaped out again, landing beside. It tried to lunge again, and had to leap to the side. Stone and mud flew from the axehead, stuck deep, but rose easy enough, cleaved towards the Gendrome again, clipping its tail. It spun on the blade and bit at it, yellow slime covering its silver sheen, sparking. I pulled it free once more, and spun it, bringing it down again. The Gendrome was a bit slow to move, but I still only managed to clip its head.

Good enough.

I pulled the trigger on the handle, and a phial exploded on the crest, shattering it. The Gendrome reeled, and the second part of the phial exploded. Its eyes widened, its tongue lulled; its body quaked, shuddering until it fell to the side, twitching. I pressed the red button below the trigger, and the shield whined on the haft, the four other phials glowing as I swung it over my h-

"Opheli. Don't," Faires exclaimed. "It's almost dead."

Crap crap crap CRAP CRAP-

I pulled the axe head back towards my hand, pressed the release, and the five phials stopped whining, though they still glowed red. The sword popped free from the shield as it closed, put back in when I put it on my back, reaching for my Shock Trap. Faires beat me to it, placing it right under the unconscious Gendrome and popping two Tranqs...

It snored.

Faires sighed and patted my arm, his fingers bloody. "Almost."

"Yeah yeah. I saved your sorry hide."

"Took you long enough to do it."

"Paralysis is one helluva drug, Vi."

"It is. I thought these things were going to be cake, like the Velocidrome and pray."

"Well, they weren't."

"You can say that again. 'Well, they we-' Why didn't you say it again?"

"Because I knew you would try."

"You're no fun. Come on. Let's get back to the Streetcook."

"We will. I'm simply waiting for the Felynes."

"Why?"

"Do you trust the inhabitants to not take advantage of this hellspawn when it's down?"

"... True..."

"Very good," The Streetcat said, bowing, looking over the Gendrome, tied down on the cart. "This shall do marvelously. As promised, there will nya be better food."

"Why didn't you give it to us in the first place?" I said.

"Trust is earned, girly, and I wouldn't want to waste my goods on ne'er-do-wells. Nya, off with you. Xie xie, hunters, and thanks again."

I took off my mask and stowed in my bag, sighing as we walked down the hill towards the entrance. Faires had removed his, as well, returned to the side of his head. He was rambling and boasting about... something... whatever it was, I simply didn't care. Too tired. Been long day.

And going to be longer.

Four hunters strolled into Harth, lead by a man in cobalt plate and armed to the teeth. His white hair did not stir as he walked, marched towards us, those cold eyes locked, matched with his scowl. Whether it be for us or the boy buzzing around him is yet to be seen, his bright orange hair paled by his smile, his eyes. A woman simply strutted by, waving at us once before leaping down to the lowest smithy. The girl that waited there exclaimed and rushed her, hugging her. The final, a giant of a man, was dwarfed by his golden plate, by his golden lance, The Lost Babel. He, too, strolled by, making his way to Big C, who met him half way, shaking his hand.

Someone cleared their throat.

I turned around to see the man in blue plate glaring, shaking his head.

"Have you no discipline?" He said, saluting. "Present arms, Hunters."

The young lad bounced over beside and saluted the man, as did Faires.

"W-welcome to Harth, Ace Leader," Faires said, nudging my elbow. "My apologies for my friend. She's-"

The man shook his head and raised his hand, looking me over.

"That red hair... Yes. I remember you. You were on top of the Dah'ren Mohran back in Val Habar. On top of my crew's kill, claiming it as your own... I am the Ace Commander, the... well, leader of the Ace Hunters. The boy beside you? He's the newest to our fold."

"Just call me the Ace Recruit," The orange lad said, shaking my hand... against my will. "Are you the hunters that have been trying to fix Harth's kiln problem?"

"Maybe?" I said.

"That's really cool. Well, not cool. Not for the Commander, but cool that you guys have tried so far. Now that we're here, it will be easy as cake. It wil be done in a shake of a Quropeco's tail feathers. Barroth that mind, eh? Well, I'll leave you and the captain. Ceadeus later."

… He left for the Man, which is a VERY good thing. I hate puns. So much.

The Ace Commander cleared his throat again, and lowered his arm, as did Faires.

"Are you the TWO hunters, then," The Commander asked. "The ones who are double-teaming single-hunter approved quests?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. After all, I'm a Palico," I said.

"Speaking of, Faires."

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I left the Ace Palico in your care the last time I was in town. Where is he?"

"H-he's I...in my caravan. I have... haven't been having him tag along-"

"Instead choosing to disobey the Guild and have a fellow hunter join you on the hunts. Hunts that would have been better handled if they were actually sanctioned and handled by the Guild. I have read the reports from the Ace Gunner. Forty-nine Gypceros? Two Tetsucabras? A brood of Gendrome? These are missions far beyond a simple hunter, let alone two fresh recruits. Your actions were brash, foolish, and should be punished."

"I-I know sir. We didn't mean-"

He held up his hand again. "That's not even your worst offense. The Ace Gunner found that you were lying about the Kecha Wacha. It was not killed, as was ordered by the contract."

"But it was taken care of," I boomed. "It not longer caused a problem for the traders on that route."

"And it will never again," He handed... he... he..

Oh, Faires. You know me too well.

"You monster!" I shrieked, spitting in his face. "I'll kill you! I'll see you ripped to shreds, you son of a bitch! You hear me? I-"

He rubbed his hand, putting back on its gauntlet.

"You will show obedience, girl. You will give respect. Be thankful I captured it, instead. You can keep that talon, by the way. If you will both excuse me, I need to go consult the Troverian Elder and get to the bottom of the situation here in Harth. Sir. Girl."

He stomped passed us, headed towards the lowest forge, leaving me to collapse. Faires had let go of my arms, patting my shoulders, holding me close as tears flowed free. Another pair of arms joined, Guildmarm pushing back my hair, shushing into my ear. Light washed over before taken again, my cot heavy on my back, the sea a murmur under my sobs, under my breaking heart, shattering into a thousand fiery pieces, cooling fast.

When I opened my eyes again, Guildmarm and Faires were there.

Were always there.

Tears welled again as I reached for them, sobbing into their shoulders as they did mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Failed again?" Soodle said, frowning at the scroll. Five X's marred its folds, covering the green tag, the Marm's stamp. She put it on the wall beside, five others hanging there, just as bathed in the red ink. "Soodle..."

"Again."

"Soodle, please-"

"Again!"

… She shook her head, and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, dipping its edge in the green vial before filling it out.. She stamped it and held it out, holding strong when I tried to wrench it out.

"Soodle... You know Faires is still on his expedition, right?" I nodded. "He should be back tonight. Are you sure you don't want to wait and see him?"

I nodded again, and tore it free, leaving the bare corner in her grasp.

She shook her head again. "Very well. Just... Take your time, okay? No rush. You know I'm here, and Doodle will be back later."

… I clamored back into the wagon, keeping my face buried, my sobs muffled in those worn planks... "You know I'm here-" As I knew Kechie was in the Steppes. Was.

How long?

How long will she be there? How long will be Faires be there? The Man? Big C? What about Wycoon? Streetcat may have nine lives, but that wasn't a guarantee.

So, here I am, sitting in the hanging gardens of the Steppes, fidgeting, caressing my necklace, its claw polished to a black sheen. Each rub made the stones in my chest drop a bit more, shatter a bit deeper until they burdened my feet, trudging towards the old bridge, the jungles.

I promised it I'd be back to play.

I promised it no harm would come to it.

… Did it believe it was me when they arrived? Did it try to play? Did it have a chance, or did that white-haired bastard strike him with his back turned, with his eyes closed?

These questions, they burned at those stones, hoping to catch something, anything of those relics, but my tears kept dousing their hopes as they stole mine... And there's the Felyne again, motioning me back to the caravan. Funny; when I arrived, the sun was but peaking over the dunes. Now it was the moon.

I handed the scroll to Marm. She put it in her book and closed her booth, hugging me before passing, heading to her caravan. Faires snored away in his, echoed on the street in front, echoing in my hollowed mind, in those hallowed halls leading down to the hotsprings. I left my greatsword, the Buster Sword, by the entrance, and lumbered over to the final spring, unwrapping myself from those Tetsu skins. I removed my top and panties and got in.

But forgot to remove my mask... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to leave it on.

"Hey. No armor in the pool."

I turned around to see a dark... haired woman rising and walking over. She tittered as she approached, wrapping her arms around and untying it, setting it down as she eased us into the water, patting my shoulder. Her eyes were laden with heavy bags, her hair frizzled and drinking up ever drop of water it touched, trying to hide the grays once more.

"You're that one girl, right? The one the Commander chewed out," She said, letting go, settling beside with a sigh. "Don't take it too personally. He's... well, he means well."

"And you are?"

"The scout of the group, the Ace Gunner," She held out her hand. "A pleas-"

I slapped it away, the stones, once cold, burning white-hot.

"You. It's because of you that Kechie was killed."

… She opened her mouth, but stopped, shaking her head.

"I... am truly sorry about that. I actually met the Kecha... Kechie, if you will. It was an incredibly sweetheart."

"... It was. It really was."

"To be honest, I really wanted to tell the Commander it was dead, but it was sort of hard when it followed me back to base camp. I think he was expecting someone else to be there."

"Instead, your Commander struck it down in cold blood."

She shook her head again, huffing.

"Not exactly... He had it follow him into the hanging gardens, blinded it, then used a trap and tranqs. It didn't suffer at all... until the Guild got their hands on it."

"... Of course. It always comes back to the Guild, doesn't it?"

"It does, but let us not dwell on such heavy things. We are here to relax... Would you be a dear and rub my back?"

"W-what? I guess?"

"Thank you."

She moved into my lap, lounging back as I pressed and kneaded. She wasn't kidding; her back was incredibly knotty, the muscles tense and yet soft. She moaned and sighed, resting her head against my shoulder, her dark braids tangling with my red locks, her smooth face hot from the steam- DAMN. That's a huge knot. If I... PRESS. LIKE. TH-

She cried out, and gasped, smiling wide as she pushed away, pulling me into her lap and working on my back.

"Only fair," She said, humming, chuckling. "I love your hair, by the way."

"Me too."

She tittered and... Ooh... Right there... So good... Y... Yes...

"I'm jealous," She said, leaving my back alone to tousle my hair... Sadly. "All natural cherry red, and not a gray in sight... I had grays before I was even out of my teens."

"Yeah, but it gets so much attention."

"I bet it does. All the guys, all the girls..."

"And monsters."

"And monsters... Mmm... Not that I blame them. It's so soft. I could play with it all day."

"You're not the only one. Marm does it all the time."

"Oh? Then you and Marm..."

"What?"

"... Nothing... Let's get back to this, well, back, shall we? I thought mine was bad... So, Wyverian, huh?"

"H-how did-"

"'Hair as red as a Teostra's mane, with a temper to match.' Old saying of the Wyverians, the only people to even have hair this red. They also have one for Lunastra, Chameleos, Zinogre, Kirin..."

"Half Wyverian. Mother's side... What are the other sayings?"

"Do you want the full, or the interpretation?"

"I'm fine with either."

"Okay. For people born with blue hair, like a Lunastra. Mysterious, yet plain for all to see. They can be rather crazy. Those of purple are like Chameleos, reserved yet more than ready to reveal themselves when angered. Green's Zinogre, with such fury that storms ebb to their call. They are incredibly outspoken, but take a while to get riled. Truly loyal."

"And Kirin?"

"People born with white hair... They tend to be huge pains in the bum."

"Hah. If I ever meet my mother, I can use that against... her..."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around, nuzzling in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head and pushed away, scoffing.

"You didn't. I've just... been down recently."

She cooed and hugged me again, patting my back.

"I know. It's always hard when you lose a friend. It takes a while to heal, but here's something to look at: it is during these times that you learn who your true friends are. The ones that are willing to be there, to cry with you if need be."

"That's... True... Marm and Fai..."

"And Fai? Dang. How do you all keep it together?"

"What? We're all great friends. Have been since my moronic Mohran moment."

"... Ah... Well, I think I'm done. We'll talk later, okay? Just know that I am here for you if you need anything –and I mean anything."

She ran her hand through my hair one last time before standing up and turned to the entrance. The water exploded, raining in her wake as she fell through the air and landed by the door. A towel awaited, wrapped around her slim middle, and she disappeared into the caves, leaving me to wallow... Though, she was right. I couldn't have asked for better friends than Marm and Faires...

Not even Gomal.

…

…

…

"Hey! Soodle," Guildmarm called into my caravan, rushing in hearing my grumbling. "Doodle is up. Let's go bug him into going on a picnic with us."

I grumbled into my pillow, hugging it closer when she took the blanket. She shook me, whining, exclaiming, and of course Cully had to join in, beating his wings against my ears. I threw the pillow at him, and glared at Marm, the red fading from my eyes. The hair left, too, pushed behind in its glorious wave.

"I'm up. Happy?" I said, scratching my head, pushing away the pillow. Cully landed on my leg, chittering, bending into my hand. "Yes, yes. Good morning to you, too... When did your shell get red?"

"That was Faires's doing," Marm said, tittering. "He took your Bone Staff to the Man to get it upgraded. The bug, well, grew with it."

"How does that work?"

"That's just how kinsects are, Soodle."

"Well, I'm glad Cully's finally pulling his weight. Was about to turn him into breakfast. Oh, yes I was, you little ingrate. Who's mommy's pain in the ass? You are. You are!"

It squealed and and rolled over, kicking at my hand. It nipped at my forearm a little –actually drawing blood. He was getting so strong. I couldn't have been more proud of my little killing machine... Well, I could, but I didn't feel like facing down an elder dragon yet.

Speaking of.

"What do I owe him?" I said.

"Who?"

"Fai. For upgrading my weapon."

"Oh, Soodle. It was a gift. Nothing more."

"Yes, but the materials for it must have been a pretty penny."

"It wasn't that big a deal, Soodle. Just accept it and move on."

"... No. I'm going to go ask him. Once I put on my armor, of course. Can you hand me my boots?"

"Your boots? Don't you want to put on everything else b- how did you do that?"

"Do what," I asked, tightening the final strap on my leggings, the chest and gloves already in place. I took the shoes, and hopped into them as I hopped out the door. It was a nice, cloudy day. A gentle wind blew over the dunes, whispered against the murmuring waters. Faires was down by the Troverian chieftain, arguing with a girl with long, gold braids. The chieftain twirled his mustache, stamped, matching the girl blow-for-blow against the stone, both their faces beet.

"How many times must I say it? You can't. You're too young," The Chieftain boomed.

"I'm twenty. I'm more than old enough, dad," She exclaimed, swinging her hammer-

Smacked away from Faires's face by my Insect Glaive.

The girl gasped and set it down, bowing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh, are you okay? I didn't mean- oh, wait. It didn't hit? But I heard it-"

"That would be me," I said, twirling my Bone Staff +. "Now that I saved your life with it, Vi, why won't you tell me what it took to upgrade? Since, you know, Marm wouldn't."

"In a moment. I'm waiting to talk to the chieft-" He began, and I batted away another hammer, this time swung by the chief.

He sputtered and dropped his, too, bowing.

"So sorry. I just got so riled and- ah, you're fine," He said. "You have good reflexes, lass. Anyways, you aren't leaving with them, Little Missy, and that's the end of that."

"I hate you," She said, storming off, plopping down beside the Man at the forge.

The chieftain sighed deep, and scratched his head, turning back to Faires.

"Sorry you had to be here for that. Didn't expect her to start it so early. Thanks for coming, by the way."

"It's fine," Faires said. "What did you want?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell the Ace Hunters, but I found out what's stopping our magma flows."

"You have? That's great!"

"Yes, but it won't be easy to take care of. A Nerscylla has made its nest down there, and has pretty much wiped the local Tetsu and Gypceros population off the map. It's preparing to breed."

"How does that stop magma flow?" I said.

"Nerscylla webbing is incredibly strong," Marm said, panting in my ear. "Unlike other Neopterain secretions, it is incredibly hard to catch on fire, and even harder to break. Luckily, it doesn't last long. If you take out the Nerscylla, it should disintegrate in a few hours."

"Great. Then let's get down th-"

"Not now," Faires said, shaking his head. "The Ace Hunters are down there searching. If they catch us-"

"Then we'll say we're on another quest."

"Which is against Guild regulation. Only one hunting band can be in an area at a time."

"Since when? What about the quests we ran side-by-side?"

"Hunting band. Band. Solo hunters can be in an area together no problem, but when a party is sent by the Guild, they take top priority."

"You know, the more I hear about the Guild, the less I want to be a part of them."

"Look on the bright side, Soodle," Marm said, patting my shoulder. "When you and Doodle hit the big time, you will have first dibs."

"So what are we supposed to do until they get back?"

"Well, we could go on a picnic," Marm said. "The weather is nice, and there's this lovely little dune we can sit on that overlooks the sea."

"That sounds nice, actually," Faires said. "Ophelia? What do you think?"

"What do I think?" I said, chuckling, pushing the tip of the Glaive into his chest. "I am thinking I want to know what this needed to be upgraded."

"Okay, okay. Yeesh... some Jumbo Bones."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"... Where did you get the Jumbo Bones?"

"Tetsu?"

"Odd. I don't remember getting any from the Tetsus."

"I ran into a few while on the expedition."

"... And what else?"

"What?"

"I know Jumbo Bones only come from mammalian monsters. My village always had a surplus of them from hunting Blangos. So, what did you run into that gave them?"

"... A Kecha."

… I pushed the tip harder against his chest, cracking some of its scales.

"I'm sorry. I must not have heard you right. Are you saying you slew a Kecha... to upgrade my gear?"

"Well, it wasn't Kechie. This thing was simply mean. As soon as it saw me, it slammed its claws against my shoulders and bit at my mask."

"What else was needed in this weapon?"

"What-"

"I know it needed something else. The blade is longer, and the pole feels smoother. What else?"

"Oph-"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay! Okay. Just... please... the blade."

He gasped and fell to the ground, the tip of the Bone Staff + dripping. He raised his hands as he stood, smiling, shaking his head.

"Okay... It, also, needed a Kecha Longbone."

"... That's it?"

"Yes. That was it. I, also, gave your bug more power nectars."

"I know. Cully brought blood this morning. I was so proud of him."

"... We good?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Y-you aren't-"

"Upset? Why would I be? As you said, it wasn't Kechie, and it sounded like a real prick. Just tell me the truth from now on, okay? Now, let's go on that picnic."

I'm simply happy he's back... That we're all together again. If that's not enough, then to hell with happiness, to life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Marm, Fai, and I sat at the Streetcook's, staring down the Ace Commander as he emerged from the depths. He saluted us, and only moved when we returned it. The Ace Cadet came up next, gibbering away at the Commander's ear, lost to the clanking of the lancer's armor, hanging a right and heading to the Hotsprings.

The Gunner was the last to emerge, and she glided into the seat beside, tittering.

"Well, we found the problem," She said, motioning to the Streetcat, handing her a bowl and a bottle of sake. "Nerscylla made its home above the main flow. We take it out, it'll be fine."

"You don't say?" I said, finishing off my bottle of ale.

She nodded, filling her bowl. "We'll all be out of here this time tomorrow, I believe."

"That depends how fast the magma fills their kilns again, and how fast they can forge our boat," Faires said.

"Troverians are master artisans. Shouldn't take them more than a few hours to get it done. If need be, though, you can ride on our ship, the Nostromo."

"What about the Gallant?" Marm said. "I thought that was the Commander's pride and joy."

"It is, but it's down for repairs. When we brought it over, a Monoblos decided to get friendly. It's pretty cramped in the Nostromo, but there's plenty of room in my chambers if you wish to tag along, Ophelia."

"That's generous. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

She scoffed and touched my hair again, filling her bowl again.

"You should. The Nostromo is a dream. It seems to... fly across the waters and sand. You can barely feel the dunes, the waves, but you can most certainly feel the motion of the ocean. It caresses every part of you when you're in bed, washes over you, leaves you... wanting. Needing."

"Sounds... nice."

"Oh, it is. If I had it my way, I'd spend the rest of my days simply sailing, but this boy's club needs someone to do their dirty work, don't they?"

"They always do."

"Hey. Sitting right here," Faires said.

"And I'm always cleaning up your messes."

"Not always. Sometimes I have to pull you out of them."

"True. We make a good team. If only you could be shot out of the gunlance."

"Yeah, when you grab that again, I'm going to stay far, FAR away. Don't want you blowing your load on me."

"Phrasing," We exclaimed, guffawing as we clanked our bottles, replaced with full ones.

The Ace Gunner tittered, and filled her bowl one last time, slamming it back before standing.

"Well, I'm off to the springs. Nice talking to you, and Ophelia?"

"Yes?"

"You have a pretty smile."

Her hand trailed across my shoulders before dropping off, heading after the lancer... whoever he was. I would ask but.. eh... Why was Fai looking at me?

"What?" I said.

"So... you and the Ace Gunner..."

"Yeah. We're friends. Met at the hotspring the other night."

"... Ah... Anyways. They're back. It's time to get moving."

Marm slid us the contract, pre-stamped, and we hobbled to our feet, heading towards the entrance. Marm fanned her arms, "helping" us down towards the spring while we dashed to the left, making our way to the Sunken Hollow. The supply chest was filled to the brim with First Aid Meds, Rations, Antidotes, Paintballs, Cleansers, and even some Energy Drinks. The Ace Hunters really lived up to their reputation; the only thing taken was a single map, and it was returned, stained with paint, Areas 5 and 6 blotted with pink.

Faires took six of everything, leaving me the other half, and we made our way down to the basin again. This time, we hooked up towards the cliffs of the basin, overlooking the waterfalls, and continued to the...

Well... Here's the nest.

Gypceros were strung from the ceiling. Shrunk, hollow Tetsu carcasses littered the area, tusks breaking free of those sticky walls here and there, supporting thick webbing, scrunching in our wake. Strands caught on to our boots, but they broke easy enough. However, they became a problem as we entered the true lair, slowing us to a crawl.

Which, considering what awaited in its center...

The Nerscylla hung upside down, resting just at head height. The purple crystals on its back were dim, melding into the dark gray skin that hung on its pale form. Its eight eyes were fogged, those baby blues locked ahead. Its mandibles lazed and clacked at each other, expanding a little with its snores, agitating its pedipalps, bright orange.

Faires raised his hand, and crouched, making his way across the room and under the Nersy's head. He reached into his bag and retrieved two barrel bombs, grazing just the top of its head, and waved over. Okay, there's an actual pattern to these webs; the thicker ones were the sticky. You want to aim for the thin strands, which had no problem handling my weight... No. I'm not fat, though I did have to have my top opened a bit more. Why did they have to grow bigger? I was happy being tiny.

No reason to cry now. After all, there's about to be fireworks... Seriously, I'm not fat. Stop it, brain. Stop trying to make me feel bad. Fireworks... Fire. Works!

I placed my bombs beside his, and we sneaked away, stopping at about a stone's throw away –or, rather, a Paintball's throw. The bombs exploded, and the Ners dropped, scratching at its face, covered in pink. It extended its pedipalps and swiped at us, screeching, its once blue eyes blood red. I reared, exposed its abdomen, and fired a line of web... At our feet. Huh. We must have blinded-

IT'S NOT BLIND.

I dove to the left, Fai to the right, and the Ners glided between, snapping the web off when it passed. It turned, swiped my way, and its claw caught my staff, pulling me towards it. Its pincers clacked against my mask, crunching against the horns before it spat and jumped back, its legs plucking its way around the web, circling towards us.

Faires lunged at it, but it leaped to the side, pulling him into its grasp. I raised a bit higher, and its stinger plunged into his belly.

"Faires," I shrieked, Cully sent flying. It bashed against the Ners's head, turning it my way- and it shrieked again, swiping after its prey, pulled free. Cully kept slamming against its face, keeping it busy as I dragged Fai out towards the cliffs. I slapped his face, his lips already paling. "Vi. Say something, dammit. Vi? Vi! Faires, pl-"

… He snorted, and yawned, rising. He smacked his lips, looked around, then sputtered, feeling his gut.

"Wh- ho- where- why?" He said. "Ophelia, what happened?"

"... Nothing, it seems. It put you to sleep."

"Sleep? But... the stinger."

"That explains the energy drinks. What else can that stinger do?"

"I'd rather not find out. Let's go finish it... Er, well, at least start on finishing it."

I nodded, and Cully returned to my arm.

As the Ners entered, bearing down on me.

I dug the tip of my staff into the mud and flipped out of range, but its web still hit my weapon, pulling me back. It rose on its back legs and slammed down, my glaive quaking against its weight, starting to bow. I kicked against it, and it shrilled and leaped off, cracking against my glaive again with its claws. It raised its body again, its stinger heading my way.

And stopped, spraying out a thick, purple mist.

It got into my mouth, my eyes, my nose, and the world turned to a bubbling cauldron, the Ners's shrieks reduced to garbled screams. I looked down at my hands, and saw I now had six, three on each side. They created more when they moved, pulsing with my heart, beating loud in my ears, slowing.

Something had hit, forced me to the ground, but it was not but color, but darkness-

No.

I reached for my bag, waiting for all fifty hands to get inside its folds.

Boom, boom.

I pulled out the first bottle, fought its cork, and drank it. My heart leaped a few beats, but settled, but dimmed.

Boom. Boom.

The second was a bit brighter than the prior, but it tasted blue. It washed down my front, seeped in between the cracks of my armor, widening as another wave crashed against, rending it apart, exposing my but.

Boom. Boom... boom...

One... Last... Bottle... I... The cork... Just... there. I poured it down my throat, down my neck-

And the world returned.

My body screamed with the Ners, bearing down again, its stinger preparing another wash of the purple spray. I dove to the side, and swiped its leg, making it fall in its own goop. Its eyes hazed, turned purple, and it lashed out... at the... wall... No. Can't simply watch. Where's Fai-

He was asleep again... one quick kick, and that was no longer an issue.

"Not again," He grumbled, shambling to his feet, massaging his arm. "Where is I... What's it doing?"

"Enjoying a taste of its own medicine."

"Let's not waste this opportunity, then. What say we break those crystals."

"Sounds good."

We leaped onto its back and hacked away at those purple gemstones, crumbling away. The Nerscylla shrieked and shrilled with each blow, reaching up after, but we stayed out of its grasp-

Until it jumped and landed on its back.

I rolled off, mask lost to the mud, but Faires held, stabbing it with his right blade again and again whilst his left kept anchored in its flesh. It righted itself, clicked its mandibles, and reached up again, tearing at its skin. It wrenched it off, along with Fai, and pinned him down with it, stabbing the fleshy cover with its stinger until it frothed with purple broth.

It turned towards me, and cocked its head, shrieking again. It snapped its head the other way, then back, and its jowls extended, dripping with the vile brew and splattering the area when they slammed shut not but a breath from my nose. They shrunk back into place, and it licked them clean, looking down at the flesh below, stirring.

"Faires!"

The Ners shrieked, too, lost to the head cracks once more. It extended them only long enough to touch the rubber hide, and opened them wide.

A Felyne yowled and leaped on its face, scratching away at those baby blues as three others loaded Faires onto a cart, wheeling him off. The Felyne on the face waited for the cart to be out of the area, and jumped off racing after, jumping out of the Ners's jowls when they bit his way. It tried to chase after, but gave up at the cliff's face, jumping and turning on me again, its eyes red once more.

I sent Cully out again, and the Nerscylla batted it out of the air, charging me down. I leaped to the side, but it caught me in mid-air, throwing me against the far wall. Web splattered near my head, and it rocketed my way, shrieking, smashing into the wall. It walked along it, circling towards the ceiling as I ran away, heading back towards the nest, and its shadow loomed, crashed behind as I dove into the web.

I looked down, and it looked back up, its jaws expanding.

I reeled back as it tore its way through the web, wheeling about and bearing down once more. It reached out, and shrilled when Cully slammed against its head again, knocking it over. I twirled my Insect Glaive and bashed It against its "belly," aiming for the leg joints, each hit making such a satisfying crunch. It tried to right itself, but I broke the leg that tried, not stopping until the blade was chipped and bent.

Its stinger bobbed, covered in white liquid, but Faires capped it with a bit of rubber hide, laying into its abdomen with his Dual Blades.

"Took your sweet time getting back," I said, panting.

"Looks like you had it."

"Cully did most of it. Isn't that right?"

It squealed and cracked against the Ners's head one last time, its eyes black, glassed. Cully slumped onto my arm, its wings too tired to close inside its shell. I petted its horns, gave it a kiss before carving the Ners, taking a few of those sapphires for myself. Faires took a few legs, and the stinger, keeping it inside the Gyp skin. He patted my shoulder, and made his way to the entrance. I managed to pop off its fangs easy enough, and followed aft-

Something hit my waist.

Something wrapped my waist.

Something pulled me and my waist back and into the web and nest until only darkness awaited.

I was turned around, and met eight red eyes, each as large as Cully. It shrilled and pulled me down towards its abdomen, its stinger coating me in white spray, and the world went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

… Mmm... Too hot... Need to get these covers off... Come on... Come on. Come on! Co- Oh. There we go. Nice breeze. Can stretch o-

My knees cracked, my legs buckled, and I was face-first in something... wet... Oh, just a bunch of round, blue eggs. Nothing to get my panties in a bunch o-

Oh. Right.

I looked around, and saw... millions? Billions? Even trillions didn't come close to how many there were, the room nothing but those blue gems, glistening with the red river flowing around the web, held aloft by twenty Tetsu corpses and their tusks. I looked up, and was met with darkness, an abyss where only the smallest light pierced. A single, long thread lulled about twnety feet over my head, its end flared, unwinding, raining stands upon my aching, cracking body. Cully even creaked, its wings still covered in web, but buzzed it off after four tries. It took off from my arm and lazed its way around the area, coming back after two feet, then five, then twenty.

How long have we been up there? No. That wasn't the right question –or questions. Why were we hung up there? Why were we spared? Where were we? Where was it? Where did it come from? Why didn't it show itself earlier? Why weren't we warned there was more than o- aside the map having two paint splotches. Why didn't I add two-and-two together before this?

Oh... My head... I need to get out of here, but first I need to do a bit of... decorating.

"Cully," I croaked, coughing and rubbing my throat. Expected dust to come up, but I shook it off and pointed to the webline above. "Can you lower that some?"

Cully squeaked and tried, its little wings tearing at its shell, but it kept drooping. It had almost reached the strand, but its wings locked, leaving it to plummet towards the ground, into my arms. It grumbled and rolled over, but it simply clamored back onto my forearm, letting its wings sag out of its shell.

"It's okay, Cull," I grumbled, patting its head. "You tried. Don't worry. I'll find us a way o-"

… Was that a crack? Cracks?

Blue shards scattered across the web as pale, spindly legs stretched out. Tiny shrieks bubbled forth, raising in chorus against the rappings of their red-tipped toes tapping my way. I reached for my Glaive, but it was stuck to my back, my waist still wrapped. They were almost upon me, one on my boot, when a roar rippled the room. Eight blue suns shined from above, gorging fast until its pale form escaped the abyss, and the little ones turned towards it, shrieking.

The Ners simply looked at me, cocked its head, and disappeared into the dark.

Silence fell, the children watching after, more and more joining that brood, a solid glistening mass of tiny blue eyes locked onto the dark. One had jumped on my shoulder, looking up after its... mother, I guess. The female was always the larger in a bug bash, right? Maybe the one above was a son...

If that were the case, how did all these eggs get fertilized... You know, I should probably stop thinking about that and get the f-

Four white boulders smashed down on the web, forming a square around us. The Nerssys shrilled and charged and leaped after each, tearing into the bundles, reaching the gray hide under. Mama Ners lowered into view again and descended to the nest, lurching my way. It cocked its head, clacked its pincers, rubbed its claws, but you know what I didn't see? Red in those eyes. Immediacy in its movements. Even as it circled, it was slow, deliberate, calm.

Gloating.

I took a step, and it shuffled around, stopping before me, cleaning its pedipalps. I took another to the left and it scuffled that way, clicking, chattering. I reached for my pack, but it, too, was covered, sealed shut. My decorations peaked out fine, but I couldn't remove them, no matter how hard I pulled. At least there was a rope of silk that I could reach, but it was behind this behemoth, its two front eyes locked on me, leaving the six others to oversee its brood. Some already returned, nestling on her back, using their first lines to tie onto the purple monoliths protruding from the dense rubber coat over its ivory shell. Mama Ners shot a new line into the dark, back legs rising when it grew taut, waiting for the rest to climb up its cl-

No.

Mama and "Papa" Ners were bad enough, but letting that flying circus live would be... I simply can't. I won't.

The webbing ripped apart from my pack, the first of my decorations set before the Ners. It thundered back onto the web, shaking it, and looked over the barrel, red tingeing the sides of its eyes. It scurried after as I set another at the left edge, swiping as I rolled under it and dashed to the other side, setting down another. I swung off its claw when it hooked my way, landing at the southern tip, lava hissing on the threads, and placed a fourth.

The Ners shrieked, and the web quaked in its charge, its jowls spread wide, dripping with dark, almost black, venom. I thew myself against the walls, the jaws clapping shut before my eyes, and pushed off, jumping off that red platform, off the purple monolith, and caught the web line, throwing down my last decoration, a simple Bounce Bomb. It tore through the Barrel Bomb before the Mama Ners and reflected off the wall, hitting the western and ricocheting off its metal hoop into the one in the center before redirected to the last, where it finally exploded, sending the white packages and its diners into the red river below. Mama Ners was the last to enter that steaming cauldron, its shrieks lost to the hissing and popping.

Good thing the stand was sticky; don't think I could have held, let alone climb. Bad enough my heart was pounding against my ears, against its cage hard enough to crack it a bit. No breath was deep enough to sate, my mind buzzing yet fogged, my eyes unfocused, lost to the abyss. Hand-over-quivering-hand I climbed, but stopped for fifteen breaths after ever two sets, regaining some form of grip before trying again.

Cully moved to my shoulder, nibbled on my ear, keeping me from succumbing to the dark, falling back through the abyss. The light kept growing above, glittering, sparkling against my arms, my weary digi-

Wait... Didn't I have... I did. I popped open the Energy Drink and guzzled it. My fingers felt a little stronger, but I still had to stop after every five for ten breaths. Minutes, hours, days- no, not days, but definitely a day, I think... I hope...

I doubt... How long was I down there? Did anyone try to find me? Did anyone bother to look? Did anyone know there was a nest that deep? How deep was it? How did the Ace Hunters know about both Nerssys but not the nest? That nest, I mean. The one above was a nice... decoy. Still, they had to see both Nerssys, right? Was it simply bad luck we didn't see Mama Ners? Did they change "shifts" when the Ace Hunters were out? Were they courting when they were here? Was that how they found out?

… I really need to get out of this hole...

I clamored over the lip and simply laid in the Sunken Hollow, staring up at its crystal ceiling. Konchu rolled over, their yellow eyes brimming with rage, flailing their fins until they were knocked away by Cully. I reached into my pouch again and took out a packet of rations, downing them. My stomach felt a bit better, but my legs still didn't want to move, my arms happy crossed on my chest. Bnahabra blotted the view, buzzing closer until they were torn apart by Cully, but the Konchu took this chance to slam against my side, to crunch against my leg and shoulder, pushing me towards the edge.

I know you hate to, body, but you have to MOVE. It's either that or end up in the hole ag- I thought you would see things my way. A Konchu launched as I rose, flying into the darkness behind. Another rolled towards my shins, but I simply kicked it, bouncing it off a third and a bnahabra, shattering. Cully returned to my side, collapsing on my arm as I limped out of the area, heading towards the basin. Genpray shrieked at me as I passed through the cliffs overlooking the falls... It really was pretty-

DAMN YOU KONCHU.

I plopped down at the beginning of the falls, Altaroths shrieking at my mud-covered face, rubbing their mandibles together. I spat a mouthful of muck at it, and it shrilled and charged, torn apart by Cully, walking over and taking out the other two. It returned before my hand, and offered its shell, opening it to help me rise to my feet before climbing up my leg and onto my arm again.

"After all this, Cully, you and I are going to have a long, long bath," I said, stroking its horn, beaming.

It clicked and closed its eyes, wings buzzing as I rubbed, as I limped towards the entrance, the basin and its Aptonoth in sight. The moon shined in the sky over the bowl, its crescent slashing through the clouds that dared to gather. The Aptonoth, of course, brayed as I passed, closed ranks around its young until I got to the first cliff, embracing it. One, two... Two... Two... Three... Four...

I slid down and put my back against it, gripping my chest, heart beating hard. I pulled out a First Aid Med and downed it; it eased some, but it didn't stop the burning in my shoulders, in my calves. No... only true rest was going to help with that, but I have to get home first –or, at least, the camp. Where were the Felynes? Don't they usually arrive when matters seem most dire?

I shook my head, and tried again, standing, clawing at the rock again-

And something hit my waist.

Something wrapped around my waist.

Something pulled me back through the basin, back to the falls, but the twine snapped along the way, sliding me just before its feet, blackened and cracked. I rolled to the side, and the world shuddered under the Ners's slam, its body cracking more, revealing pink flesh under the charred shell. Four of its eyes were... gone, the remaining red gems cracked and throbbing. Its jowls dripped with both black and red, steaming on the water. Its claws were warped and melted, their bright orange lost to a sickening yellow.

It took a quivering step forward, and shrieked, a distorted, garbled gurgle of its former self. Cully stirred, but didn't budge, wings refusing to move. I lumbered out of the way of its cleave, its claws sticking in the dirt a moment before it freed and turned, cleaving again. I made my way to the crystal caverns to the right of the falls, and it followed, five of its legs simply dragged behind. It tried to climb one of the walls, but slipped off, landing on its back, crunching what was left of the purple crystal. It shook its head and righted itself soon enough, and continued to "chase" after, meeting me at the back of the cave.

I couldn't.

I couldn't take another step.

My vision was throbbing, brightening too much before dimming too fast. My hearing was loud and soft, but all incomprehensible. I popped my last Antidote, but it did nothing. So, here I was, laying against the wall, watching as the Ners raised its arms, quaking as much as my breath.

Light filled the room.

The Ners shrilled and slopped to the side, its eyes white, and a Gypceros landed beside, pulling me onto its back. It ran out of the area crowing, not stopping until we were at the base of the waterfall. It eased me into its cool waters, licking my face.

I huffed and reached out, caressing its crest. "Karma, huh? Glad to see you survived."

It cawed, and its tail extended around, stopping before my face. The tip flared, and yellow liquid dripped onto my lip- ewewewewewewewEWEWEWEWEW! Why? Why was it peeing o- wait. That's not piss... It tastes... sweet... No. Better than sweet. Damn, does this taste great. Hold on, hold on... I pulled out a well-done steak (dried to all hell now) and let the extract drip on it, eating it.

AND GODDAMN DID IT FEEL GOOD.

All pain, all burning, was simply... gone. My mind was clear, my heart slowed to a dull thump. I clenched my hands, hearing each knuckle pop, and reached behind, tearing the glaive off my back. I smashed the head against the rock face behind, removing the rest of the webbing, and the blade was able to open at last. I pulled out another bit of meat, put it under the Gyp's tail, then gave it to Cully... It jumped off my arm and shot off, spinning towards the ceiling.

I sheathed my weapon and hugged the Gyp, giggling.

"Thank you. Truly. Guess we're even now, e-"

It cried out and fell to the side, rolling me down the hill. Cully shrieked and barreled down at the Nerssy, sinking its fangs into the Gyp's back, painting that grey hide with lava and venom. It swatted Cully away, its four eyes locked on me, turning the Gyp with it as it charged, shrieking.

Sliding by as another flash of light filled the room.

The gyp stood and shook, clacking its beak as it wheeled on the Nerssy. It pecked at its shell as it tried to stand, tearing at its legs to ensure it stayed down. The Nerssy shot out a string of web, hitting the Gyp in the chest, and pulled it under as it righted, its stinger dripping with black venom, bouncing off the Gyp's hide. The Gyp's tail whipped out and made it fall again, smashing its abdomen. The black shell gave, revealing bright, pink flesh throbbing under, tipped with a crooked, cracked stinger.

The Gyp pecked at it, and the Ners shrieked, kicking at it, shooting out more web, gouts of black and purple and white spray, but the Gyp ignored it, tearing apart the flesh, working its way up through the thorax, through the head. At long last, the Ners was silent, its eyes glassed, and the Gyp fell over, its back melted. It took a shuddering step my way and fell.

I caught its head and rubbed its crest, shushing, petting until it closed its eyes, until it gave one last caw and went still. Cully nibbled its cheek before landing on my arm again, and we made our way back to camp. The Felynes were asleep behind the tent, the cart set up against the tree beside... Eh... Forget them. Hell, forget the camp. I'll go sleep at home. I feel damn great. I could sprint the entire way. Screw these Remobras. Spit at me? I'll flip right into your freakin' face.

Harth glowed with the magma flows, its kilns alive and clacking away as I entered. However, the only one awake was Faires.

And he stormed up the hill, fire in his eyes.

"Vi," I exclaimed, fanning my arms. "I wondered where you were. Had to rescue myse-"

He slapped me, grimacing.

"... Vi?"

"Shut up."

… He shook his head, and lead me out of Harth, the waves shushing against the cliffs. A... "ship" sat just outside the entrance, a giant, red whale with a Dragonator in its mouth. A bridge lead to its hull... where my caravan used to sit.

"Vi?" I said, and was slapped again.

"Shut up... You lied to me. You lied to Marm. Hell, you've been playing all of us since the beginning."

"W-what ar-"

I flinched, his hand raised, but he lowered it, sniffling.

"We know you aren't a part of the Guild."

"Th-that's absurd. Of course I am."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm n-"

This time his hand did hit, once for each cheek, and he pulled me into a hug, sobbing into my ear.

"We thought you were dead," He said... pushing away, shaking his head. "It was better that way."

"Vi..."

"... We went to the Guild to post a quest for a rescue of one in their fold... The Guildmaster told me you were in the waiting list, told me you have been asking for weeks, MONTHS, for your card. I was so stupid. I should have known something was up when you never offered it, but I simply thought you were being your teasing, silly self... Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten us in?"

"Us?"

"Marm. Big C. The Man. Little Miss Forge. The Ace Hunters. Hell, even me. Luckily, it was only the Ace Gunner and myself there, and we backed each other's story up. You were simply a straggler that happened to be on the quests with me and the Ace Palico. Nothing more, nothing less... However, you know the price of taking Guild work without a Card."

"Vi... No. Please. You can't."

"... You're right. I can't. I can't see... Go. Leave. They already confiscated your gear and caravan. Run. Get lost in the Great Desert, and be quick about it. I don't want Marm knowing... I'll miss you, Ophelia. You were my greatest friend."

He gave one final hug, kissed my cheek, and trudged back down into Harth, leaving me to shatter, my mind to scatter. What was I to do? Where was I to go? What hope did I have-

I crumbled to the ground, muscles alight once more, burning with the tears rolling down my face. The sand stung on my skin, the wooden planks welcoming, gliding under my crawl, my groveling...

Voices roared, boomed against the metal. Footsteps vibrated inside the whale's mouth, boxes thudded against the hull, against my head. My back cracked as I stood up, head bowed to the roof. The sun was shining on the tip of the Dragonator, Big C and Faires standing before it, motioning to the ship. Thank goodness the rest of the mouth was blanketed in thick bleakness. Otherwise...

They moved out of view, and the ship rocked. Wood thudded away, sails flapped open, and the ship lurched forward. Water spilled into the mouth, seafoam pulling at my legs, pulling me towards the deep blue. I grasped the "teeth", braced against the palate, settling at the back of the throat again when the ship evened, heading into clear skies.

Val Habar.

It seemed so long ago since I graced your port, since I was turned away, since I was a guide for a moron... but I'd give anything to go back to those days. Back before the Seltas, before the Jaggi, the Jaggis. Back before I even knew Marm or Big C or even Faires. Back before I knew Maka, in what little time we had.

It beats being in this hell, being drenched to the bone hearing my old friends talk above, talk about me as if I'm gone... Talk about me as if I would be dead anyways...

Huh? The sky got dark fast, and the water really started to kick? Was that... a whirlpool? No. Too large to be a whirlpool. A Maelstrom? The ship lurched hard to right, and a black shadow passed before the mouth. The Caravaneer barked orders above, the hull quaking with footsteps as everyone descended into its depths.

"... Kindred Hunter, you got this?" Big C said, so close, and growled before a gate came crashing down, one final pair of boots descending into the hull as a shriek filled the air, tearing at one's very being. The ship groaned, the mouth filling with more water before it lopped a bit to the right.

Faires cried out, his swords ringing against scale, but he had to stop, coughing and grunting. He crashed above my head as the weight shifted towards the head, and something exploded, pushing Faires further up the nose. He coughed again, and his feet clacked off the wood, his swords crashing against scale again.

The weight left the ship, and the air was ripped asunder again by another shriek, the shadow passing before the mouth again, shifting the ship left when it landed again, almost capsizing before it left it again, another round of explosions rippling through the boat. Talons screeched at the timbers, tapestry ripped, and the dark shadow loomed before the mouth, purple rippling at its plated mouth.

A pickaxe rang above, and the Dragonator- OH CRAP

I ran for the mouth, jumped off the spiraling tip, but was too late. I was pushed against the beast's chest, holding me as it shrieked and reeled away, spiraling towards the sky. Its wings beat behind, casting hues of blue, of pink and purple onto the sky before folding in and diving the ship-

Stopped by the Nostromo.

The beast rolled away, back peppered with cannon fodder, and whizzed off across the ocean, not stopping until we saw green and crashed into it, fading to black... I'm starting to notice a trend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cully...

Stop it...

Five more minutes...

Cully. For crying out loud... No... Just... Stop... Stop!

I rolled over and huffed, pulling the blanket tighter...

Wait. Something isn't right here... This isn't my mattress. It's too firm, and I know it didn't have this much grass left in it. I was saving up for a fresh straw cot, but this was incredibly plush-

Oh, my. Did I die... No. I can still feel pain, or at least its throbbing cousin. My back has to be bruised to hell and back, but I simply hope that's all that it was. Where was I, anyways? I remember... darkness. Shrieking. Forest.

Dammit, Cully! Fine. I'm sitting up, hap...

Cully crawled up my arm to my shoulder, clacking its pincers, but something still rubbed at my cheek, huffed at my hair... I opened my eyes, and was met with darkness staring me right in the face, its hide darkling, glimmering, sparking with every color stolen from the thin rays above. It clacked its dark jowls together and pressed against me again, stirring its wing, still clenched in my fingers, the fabric softer than any silk.

I did the sanest and most logical thing that came to my mind, certainly worthy of being writ into song later and being amongst the fables of the greatest heroes of yesteryear: I screamed like a little bitch, dove out of its grasp, and scuttled towards the nearest vine patch. Oh, and pissed myself a little; you know, to really add the heroic flair. Sprinkle in a little crying and begging when it lurched forward, snarled in my face, and you have a story for all kids to aspire towards.

And yet, it simply stood there, cocking its head, clacking its jaws. It ruffled its wings, lazing behind it once more, a dark mist left in their dusting. Light was sucked into its mist, scales shimmering, settling into a rainbow patch, blown away by another dusting. It raised a claw, plucking its way through the growth, and stopped... a foot to the left of my face. It snarled again, and moved its talon more left, growling, returning to the right, creeping closer... closer...

I ducked under it, but it stopped above all the same... one of my red hairs dangling from that black crook. It gave it a small tug, and followed it down, working its way behind my back and easing me forth. Its claws scratched at the red hide, save for the middle, pressing against the middle of my back, still sore. Again, another feat of heroism; I balled up and whimpered, eyes shut tight.

So, this is how I go... Any... Minute now... Just... Get on with i-

There we go. There's its jaw, grazing against the top of my head. There's its tongue, lulling, lapping at my cheek... before pulling away, clacking shut again. It nudged me with its wing, forcing me to stand, and, as I opened my eyes, it rolled on its side, showing its chest. The scale was "darker" on it, fading from the purple to gray, any light that caressed it lost. At its center was a perfect circle, rough, coarse flesh peaking out, tinged green. It snorted, and pulled me closer, pushing me against its hide, against that hole. Its heart thundered into my form, the world quaking with each thump. It let me go and pointed to my pouch, stained with... Potion...

Oh dear.

I chuckled, and waved, backing away. Like before, though, it simply followed, stirring more of its scales into the wind. It chuffed and jumped over, pushing against my back, pushing me back into that... nest. I sat down beside my Bone Staff, broken in two, and it laid down, as well, curling its tail around me. It didn't take long for it to start cutting lumber, dark drool bubbles floating away with its scales, and Cully lifted me just enough out of its grasp, placing me on top of the vines. They made nary a sound as I crawled across them, any crunch that did break out left to hang for a minute -or 100 heartbeats; whichever came last- before pressing on.

The vines, thankfully, attached to a cliff, which lead to a series of caves then ruins, but... I had to stop. Time and again. My heart... what was in that Nerssy's spray? Faires only fell asleep. He never mentioned anything about... about this. Oh, shut up Genpray-

Wait. These Gengray were blue. Their claws were bright red, matching their leader's crest, shrieking in my face. It leaped away, and its four goons charged, piling on top of each other. I tried to right myself, but coughing locked my legs, shook my arms, my heart slamming against my head, my eyes throbbing. I looked up and saw the big boy in the air, its clawed feet aimed at my back. I rolled to the side, lying on my belly, bile touching my lips, darkness clawing at my vision, closing in as those blue bastards circled, barking at each other, shrieking... fighting... squabbling...

Shut up... Shut up. Shut... SHUT. SHUT U-

My chest thudded, thundered. Red drowned out the dark, forcing it out through my mouth and nose. The leader barked one last time and shoved its cronies to the side, stepping on my chest, and it made the sweetest shrills as I tore at the tendons, as I flipped it over. Its jowls snapped at my cheek only once, and the bottom was ripped off, buried deep into its skull. I stood and grabbed its tail, cleaving it into its whining troop, not stopping until they were bloody, congealed mass on the green. A pair of Konchu rolled over, and they made but the smallest squeaks as I tore them from their shells, mending their carapace around my hands. I sifted through the mass and grabbed, oh, twelve claws, forcing them through the hard hide, and by then nine other blue Genpray arrived, letting me test my new toys.

I stood over their corpses, some still whimpering, trying to crawl away, and screamed, roared into the forests, the ruins, and caves, answered by a shriek. The dark beast landed not a second after, stomping on one of the stragglers, his top no longer attached to his legs under my feet. It clacked its jaws and sauntered forth. Lines, veins moved under its forehead, matching the pulse of the dark fog frothing from my maw. It shook its head, and pointed to a Kut Ku- how long has that been there? It looked between us, its lower beak shaking, and took a step back...

I yawned as I sat up, moaning when my shoulders popped. My neck was next, releasing nine pods of ecstasy, going straight for my feet to give them their bribe to stand. Faires was right; shouldn't sleep in armor. Gets bound, too tight. Heck, it feels like I have two... large...

I do have a pair of boulders on my hands. No, not boulders... Konchu? Why are there orange claws sticking out of them? Why is it all stained red? Speaking of, seems one lock decided it would be difficult- and that wasn't my hair. I reached up to my head, and pulled off a Kut Ku's, its eyes gouged out.

Hello, bile. Why yes, you were a nice compliment to the bouquet of rot and blood and bowel around, back in the nest again. The dark monster was nowhere in sight, but I doubt I'll be able to take the canopy out of here again... Maybe that path across the clearing. Looks to head towards some crystal coves, and this time I didn't need to stop. My heart was back to its normal, dead self, leaving my mind to buzz, buzz, buzz away once more.

What was that thing? It seemed like an elder dragon, like a long lost cousin to the Kushala or Alatreon, but, at the same time, it was too... friendly? To me, anyways. To Faires and crew... What happened to them? Are they safe? Were they safe? Why did that thing attack them, anyways? What was it doing out near Harth? What were those blue Genpray? Were they a subspecies?

Come to think of it, even then, something seemed... off.

Their eyes were dark red, dripping with black ichor. I looked down on my gauntlets, the orange claws stained, but their tips, where the skin was still attached, were blackened. I exhaled, and the lightest touch of darkness swirled out with it, vanishing, but some of it clung to my shoulder plates, warping those tusks, cracking them.

… Could that thing be the cause?

The moon broke free of the rock ceiling once more, washing over long, sand-swept plains, teeming with Felynes, Carapaceon, and the occasional Konchu, bouncing off Bnahabra in their rise... Again, where was I? This place changes, distorts, mutates so fast. In fact, I can already see a jungle on the other side of this "desert." A waterfall grumbled to the west, behind the mounting containing this plain, and the jungle passed it was no better, choked with greenery. Jaggis had created a nest here, standing at the entrance and batting away any that dared to enter –tried, anyways.

What awaited after the jungle? Icy caverns, molten ruins. At least there was a nice, cold stream in between. I looked around, the only other being here a sleeping Melynx, and stripped down, entering those blessed waters –well, once blessed. How did I get so much blood caked? Dirt?

I was right, too. There was a gaping hole on the back of my Tetsu and civvies top, its edges sinfully smooth. I reached behind and touched my back, and the skin had a small pucker... as did the skin in the middle of my chest... Guess those broken Potions didn't only save that dark behemoth. Where was it, anyways? Where was C-

Cully!

I jumped out of the water, threw on my gear, and sprinted back to the nest and beyond.

"Cully?" I shouted, passing through the ruins, pass a bloody heap. "Cully! Where you at, boy? Where are you? Cully?"

I jumped over a Kut Ku, what was left of it anyways, and entered a grassy field, jarred by a series of steps in the back leading to towering ruins. Kelbi frolicked with Aptonoth here, braying over fallen kin, ripped asunder, and yet there was still no sign.

"Cully? Cully!"

I raced up the steps, cracking, echoing in my wake. Thunder rumbled against the walls, Remobra made their way through cracks in the mortar, spewing poison. It rolled down my Konchu Gauntlets, their claws ripping their wings apart, leaving them to crawl after as the world became a blurry haze. My heart thundered in my ears, my breath matching it, turning to sobs before I reached the top.

"Cully!"

I toppled onto the ruin's top... empty, shrouded by dark clouds. Lightning flashed from each one, striking the stone pillars scattered across. I crawled over to the wall beside the entrance and eased against it, hugging my legs, feeling the lightning hum across the masonry... Where were you, you little shit? Why are you scaring mama? This isn't funny anymore. Please, show yourself. Please.

"Cully... Cully... Cully..."

Please... I lost everyone else. I... Cully. Please... Please be okay.

I made my way back down the tower, each step echoing in its hallowed halls and my hollowed heart. Remobra bit, some of them... unfortunate to bite on my sole, heavy, burdened. I passed the Kut Ku, the bloody heap, and sat in the nest again... No. I can't. I can't stand this stench... At least there was already a pile nearby to stack this onto, but I was still more than ready to collapse in it, gulping sobs lulling me to sl-

The world quaked, and rock and earth flew.

I turned over, and a beak grazed my nose, two beady, slitted eyes glowering down. A tongue flecked free, tasting my tears, and it reared, extending its neck fully as its tail finally escaped the dirt, its ridges fidgeting, tossing off boulders of mud. Its crest, too, ruffled, scales falling from the sky, ringing in the air until they hit the ground, burying their tips.

It finally relaxed its neck, its body coiled, and stopped before my nose again, swaying... sighing... Its crest rattled in the whispering winds, and something exploded against my back, pushing me towards it, towards its tail, opening, accepting. Those eyes never left, still swaying ever so gently, its coils... c...

Those eyes left, and I toppled to the ground, gasping and coughing and loosing my armor a bit before I stood. The dark behemoth had that green snake by the throat, choking its roar, but it still boomed across the nest and canopy. The behemoth let it go a breath before snapping on harder, opening its wings, but the snake wrapped around its body, squeezing, releasing more scales. Four hit the dark fur folds, ascending, and its crest rattled.

The behemoth crashed onto the canopy overhead, and the snake was free, glaring down at it, flecking its tongue. It reared its head, and screeched, turning towards me, my Gauntlets embedded int the hide before the tail's tip. It snorted and flicked, sending me barreling over the canopy, giving chase. Its beak sparked against my gauntlet, tongue whipping on my brow, and the other crashed against its eye, breaking a few claws. It shrieked and fell to the side, pawing at its eye, blood raining under its flailing until the behemoth crashed into it again, tearing its crest apart. The snake turned over on the ground, hissed in the behemoth's face one last time before his head was removed and lobbed far, and the behemoth picked up its remains, straightening them out before me, clacking its jaws.

… I took off my gauntlets, dropping with an echoing thud, and climbed over the body, hugging that thing's arm. It wrapped its wing around, and lead us back into the nest, finally getting rest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Days, weeks crept by, and there was still no sign of Cully, of anyone in this place, this... Everwood. My dear friend, that dark behemoth, stayed close, escorting to new locations, to new nests once the area was cleared of... nuisances. Its wings were still pretty holey, but at least they were shut, thanks to more Potion –which was incredibly easy to make out here. The herbs and blue shrooms grew right beside nectar plants. Even got a few Mega Potions, but, as we descended, hives became harder to find. Never a shortage of Carapaceons, though, of Apioths and Aptonoths. I was even able to find a rudimentary spit, left behind by... someone.

I sat on a cliff, looking out over a field, teeming with more blue Genpray, chasing down a Tetsucabra. The Tetsu wheeled, dug its tusks into the ground, and left a crater, the hunting party smashed against the treeline to the right. It stamped its right foot and dug down into the pit it created, tunneling away... I took a bite of my meat and watched as a Kut Ku landed and waddled over to the boulder, pecking, removing a Konchu before flying my way. It landed beside and cocked its head, looking at my food, the Konchu still making its way down its throat.

I put down my meat, and picked up my "weapon," torn from the hide of the green snake. It looked like a crooked, coiled nail and, when swung, left yellow sparks in its wake, its shriek a hollow echo of that monster. Whichever locked my foe in place, though, was still debatable. The Kut Ku whined and trilled, its wings twitching, tail fidgeting until the light faded from its eyes, falling to its belly before going still.

Sparing it.

The dark behemoth snarled as it charged over, slowing to a halt before the Kut Ku. It tapped its back, snuffled at its wings, at me, and rubbed its head against my shoulder before walking away again, curling into the nest. Its forehead throbbed a moment, the hairs on the back of my neck settling with them, and I put my weapon to the side. I placed the meat under the Kut Ku's nose, his tongue lulling on it, beak quivering, trying. Its legs were the first to wake, lifting its trembling body. Its wings popped and snapped a little, tucked to its sides as it looked at me, the glass gone from those yellow irises. It cawed, grabbed the food, and hopped down, waddling away.

Wonder what's on today's schedule? Oh, right. Absolutely nothing, with a side of boredom and insanity... Beats being dead, I guess... I stood and strolled over to the dark behemoth, stirring as I sat, snuffling me over before resting its head in my lap. Its dark shell was cold on my skin, my armor long gone, rotted right off.

I petted, caressed its scalp, running along lines just hidden under, and smiled as it pushed closer, as its wings reached u-

Damn sneeze.

It shot to its feet, put me on its back, and snarled and wheeled, swiping at the area. Dark scales crumbled from its wings, filling the air, and it stopped, huffed, and settled, keeping me in its arms... I guess I can get another nap...

Uncle Owen groaned as he plopped into his chair, scratching his belly. He simply looked down at Gomal and I, listening to Auntie Jean tell... I think it was about the Ratholos this time. The king of the heavens. Yes, her arm movements showed it was Ratholos, right down to its swooping... and swooping... and swooping... and-

"Auntie Jean," I heard myself said, raising my hand. "If it's the king of the heavens, why does it swoop down so much."

"Well, Ophelia, the king of the sky still needs a connection to this world. After all, he may soar in the heavens, but his wife, the Rathian, does not. She stays amongst her denizens, protecting them."

"From what?"

"From all that threaten them?"

"Like us?"

"Only if we show to be a threat."

"But why do hunters go after them if we aren't a threat?" Gomal said.

"Because we see them as a threat to us."

"Why?"

"Because they are giant ass lizards," Uncle Owen said, chuckling. "What more do you want?"

"Honey," Auntie mumbled.

"What? No need to sugarcoat it. After all, Gomal's going to grow up and have to fight them at some point. Aren't you, lad."

"Y-yes, sir."

"What about me?" I said, standing and puffing out my chest. "I plan to become the greatest hunter ever."

"You? Really?" He sputtered and guffawed, slapping his knee. "Trust me, Ophie. The only thing you're killing is time."

"Why? What makes Gomal able and not me? Is it because he has a penis?"

"Ophelia," Auntie exclaimed, lost to Owen's cackling.

"It's that temper of yours, girl, your impatience. It has nothing to do with what you have down there. You're just too hot-headed to be a good hunter, let alone the best. In fact, Auntie Jean should stop filling your heads with these stories and teach you helpful things. Hell, you could be working with me out in the fields, but forget ever being a hunter."

… I don't remember him saying all that, but I guess my mind needed some way to make me feel more like trash. Couldn't really pester me about weight anymore, though these fat lumps on my chest are getting ridiculous. As if my back didn't hurt enough on good days...

I yawned, and stretched, finding myself alone in the nest again... Meaning, moving day. Shame. I really liked it here. Always something new to watch down in the gulch. Wonder what's there today... Are... Are those... pink Blangos? No... their mouths were all wrong, and they were bulkier. The area was riddled with feces, though, being thrown at Kut Ku picking their way through the muck, claiming whatever Konchu were left.

One of those pink monkeys sat below, eating a purple shroom, simply watching its buddies gang up on those pink chickens. One jumped on a Kut Ku's back and wrapped its claws around its throat, choking it on the Konchu it just swallowed. Another Kut Ku waddled my way and jumped up on the cliff, and one of the pink bastards chased after, grunting and panting and exclaiming when it took off, pounding the ground.

It turned around, and saw me, my weapon already aimed, ready. It stood on its back legs, pounded its chest, and bellowed, chattering and cackling as its friends climbed up the cliff, surrounding. One swiped at my arm, snorting, and screamed as its arm flew, landing on another's head. Three leaped, and landed on top of each before being impaled on my weapon, stuttering and twitching even as I removed it.

"Any other takers?" I croaked, jumping a little from my own voice.

The brutes spun and spanked their bottoms, cackling, silent when a roar echoed through the gulch. They scattered, clamoring further up the trees, sprinting across the nest and over the ledge, fleeing any way but towards the plain, fog flowing in, coating whatever it touched with rime. The green floor turned brown before shattering, and a blue... footed... Sharq Tetsu emerged. It stomped over to the fallen Kut Ku, scooped it into its mouth, and swallowed it. One of the silly pink bastards ran right beside it, and the creature wheeled, watching as it ran before charging and swallowing it in one bite.

It turned back around and looked up at the cliff.

At me.

It fidgeted a little, but remained in place. What was i- WATERY LASER OF DEATH. The grass cracked when I landed, ice stinging on my pale flesh as I stood- and dove again, avoiding its open jowls. It crashed against the rock, mist rising from its maw, and its limbs flailed, its tail thumped against the ground, sending ice shards into the air. Its eye, its irises, was milky white, swiveling, watching me as I walked around it, watching as ice hung on its fins, on its dorsal fin and nose, hardening, opaquing.

It ripped a chunk of stone out of with its jaws, crunching it to rubble before it roared, a distorted shrill, and dove into the earth. Its fin peaked out a moment later, circling, accelerating until it made a beeline-

And I thought the pink monkeys were stupid.

It flew through the air, landing on its side, reaching for its fin, for me. My "sword" ripped apart the membrane before I thrust it through its back. It shrieked again, and more ice covered its flesh, covered my "blade..." C... Come on... G... Get out o... Of... Get out of it...

Well, I no longer had a weapon... Bail? Bail.

I ran across the area, those jowls nipping at my rear and legs, and the next area wasn't much better, with the one after that just as flat. The next area had a small valley in it, and I was able to roll to the side and get it stuck in a wall again. Yellow sparks shot into the stone, its legs jerking wildly every other kick, but it also made its jaw bite down harder at times, and, though three of its teeth shattered, so did the stone wall. It watched after as I climbed and continued, hopping over and charging after.

Ruins! At last. There's no way it could fit through these halls- IT DIDN'T NEED TO. I turned down another hallway, water pounding against the stone behind, and heard the building shudder, its roof raining dust down. The exit was in sight- WAS. The Sharq Tetsu roared in my face and charged, crashing behind, and I dove, mortar scratching at my knees and belly as it exploded around. I stood and limped into the forest, clamoring to the canopies, and hid behind a tree, watching the rubble, waiting... hating being right.

It stomped out of the rubble, jerking with the yellow lightning running rampant, and looked around, snorting. It took a few more steps into the area, the ice falling from its form, and looked around again, passing under the canopy, passed the tree, passed the pillar I climbed, and leaped, landing, facing towards the rubble, and looked around again, smiling. The smile faded, and it snorted once more, turning and trotting out of the a-

Roaring and reaching for its back, for, you know, me. What can I say? Everyone loves me, especially me... I think. I kicked off, and it fell on its side, the "sword" no longer in its back. I ran around and thrust my weapon into its belly-

Which expanded... At least it finally did something.

The Sharq Tetsu turned towards me, rubbed its gut, and opened its mouth wide, fanning it to the sky. Its stomach contract, and a large ball of frost flew out, crashing on the canopy, but that was only the beginning. It did it twenty more times, covering the area in a sheen of frost, before it closed its trap and looked down, cocking its head.

… What was my one plan? Right. Bail.

I turned around and tried to run into the next area... met with a tall cliff and lots of water. Gargwas squawked and shrilled at me as they passed, as a shadow fell. The world quaked, mud and earth flew, and the Sharq Tetsu turned around, facing me again.

"What does it take to get rid of you," I grumbled, panting.

… A Dark Behemoth Ex Machina, it seems.

It dove from the cliff, its talons ripping into the blue flesh. It winced and let it go as icy winds blew across the waters, freezing them, and dove on it again, keeping it off its legs. The Sharq Tetsu fired its watery laser, grazing its wing, tearing it apart, making it fall on it. The dark behemoth growled, fanned its other, gleaming bright, and shrieked, purple fire hanging from its lips. Its wing slammed down on its belly, its normal hands freed, and grabbed its jowls, opening them wide as it filled the beast's gullet with its own laser.

The dark behemoth let it go at last, its stomach as hollow as its eyes, and turned, rubbing its head against my middle.

"My hero," I said, kissing its scalp.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

These stupid monkeys never learn.

I slashed another out of the air, its body stuttering, splitting itself the rest of the way, and yet another leaped right after, losing its arms –which was my bad. I wanted its head off, too, just in case it screamed-

And it did... hello, love.

The grass whispered beside, and the dark behemoth pushed me behind its wing, snarling at the pink buffoons. They tried to run, but the black fire was faster, consuming them and their shrieks, reducing them to ash. One had rolled out of the way, and my lovely didn't much appreciate it. It opened its wings, and landed before the brute, making it tumble over itself. The monkey tried to run back my way, its claws digging up dirt, sending it flying as he did, disappearing into the dark behemoth's maw. Its hand flailed out of a gap, going still when it chomped down, slithering out of sight and down its throat.

I sighed, and plopped on my bum, patting its head as it rushed over, snuffling.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, kissing its scalp again. "I had it under control. You can go n- no. Let me down. I don't want to go back to the nest y- no. Bad. Let me down this instant. Down, I said. D..."

Dammit.

It placed me in the nest and laid beside, laying its wing over. It chuffed and licked my ear, snuggling against my shoulder, snoring soon after... I love you, Pita, but you are a party-pooper. I slid out of its grasp, careful not to disturb the wing, and slipped out the end, stepping over the tail before finally free to sneak to the ledge. Forests spanned for miles, cut off at the west, replaced by the sea. We had made a nest in one of the caves near there about... a month ago? Two? I know we moved to that little patch of desert in between this mountain and the ocean about three days before, and we were there for about a fortnight.

And yet, in all this time, Cully has never come back. After all this time, I have yet to see another person. I have yet to see another campsite since the caverns after the gulch eight, nine months ago, and the map I gained there was so worn that only the darkest of ink held. What it said, though...

What am I still doing up here? If Pita were to stir now, it'd be right back to bed... Come to think of it, it does sleep a lot, doesn't it? Ate a lot, too, yet it never seemed to get any bigger. At least it never had a belly ache, otherwise I'd have to tickle its tummy more. Whose mama's Pain In The Ass? You are. You are-

And I'm an idiot.

It snorted and pulled me back into its arms, panting against my head. It whined a little and put my on its back, grunting as I scratched, its tail wagging... and I couldn't help but feel that this would be the weirdest thing to walk in on. It took me off its back, stretched its wings as it yawned, and glided over the edge, disappearing below the trees, heading east... leaving me to choose either north or south. Considering I tried south last time, north it is.

The climb down was easy enough, but I couldn't help but want for a Remobra or two to ruin it once in a while. Been forever since I've seen their dark wings, encountered their dark work. Oh, how I wish the wall would drip with their bile again, forcing me to let go and free-fall a few feet before clawing at the stone again. At least there were monkeys waiting at the bottom, and they had already begun pelting the wall with crud. I leaped and bounced off one of their bellies, the others splattering him with feces, and landed behind it before rolling to the side, avoiding the pile-up.

I unsheathed my weapon and drove it through the pile, yellow sparks snapping at my wrist as the apes twitched and writhed. I bowed to those standing back, snorting and huffing, swaying on their feet... Hate when they start showing intelligence, even if the smallest spark. I pulled my "sword" from

the pink stone, and lunged at the one on the right- which stepped back, and smacked my head, chuckling. Oh, it didn't have a chance to laugh a- you... Bastard! Stop. Leaping. Back. Damn. You. This. Isn't. Funny. Fine. Have it your way. I leaped back, turned on my toe, and lunged at its cousin to the l-

Who also stepped back and bonked my head... At least the center one didn't see it coming, and it left such a lovely bloody fountain. My neck took several cracks to turn towards the right one, my smile wide, black smoke frothing free. It grunted, squealed, reaching for its legs, twitching about, oh, a yard away. I pushed my sword behind, and the last one grazed my knuckles, its head falling on my shoulder before pushed off. I wheeled to it, twirled my "blade," and brought it d-

No.

I shook my head, and reeled back, dropping my weapon, holding my chest. My heart thundered against its walls, fueled by the smog rolling from my lips, by the haze clutching at the edges of my vision. I felt to my knees, rocked back and forth, wishing, waiting, needing that thumping to stop as its echo landed beside. I opened my eyes, and that was a huge monkey... What's up with its hair, though. Who wears a pomp... a pomp...

Stop. Settle. Just... St...

The ape bellowed, slammed his claws into the grass, splashing blood, and took a step forward, its nose just above my forehead, snorting down my back. Its chipped, yellow teeth ground together, doing nothing for its breath. I turned away, and it growled, pulling my head towards it again, its reds glaring down, watering the next second. It let me go, swatting at its nose, my head ringing... That was one hard schnoz. I picked up my weapon and swung it, bouncing off its belly. It patted it proudly before exhaling, back-handing me across the area.

I slid to my feet, but my heart thundered, crunched in my ribs again, forcing me to kneel once more. The bumpkin turned around and slapped its bum, cackling. I clenched my teeth, clenched my chest, and stood, panting out the black mist. Just had to keep the red at bay. Avoid getting h-

I dove to the side, avoiding its arms. The world quaked under its dive, and it rolled back onto its feet, gulping air. It gagged, arched its back, lowered to all fours, and opened its jaws wide, and a sickening yellow spray coated the grass, splashed on my "blade." I flicked it off, and leaped over the bile, thrusting into its stomach- WHICH WAS SWOLLEN AGAIN.

It howled and shrieked, picking me up by my shoulders- and did I mention it had a hard schnoz? Because it does, and it kept bringing more stars to that red party. It tossed me across the area once more, smashing me against the mountain, and hit my midriff with its feet, wrapping its tail around my middle and throwing me high. The top of its head was not much softer, even with that pompadour, and I hit the ground hard, twitching, seeing, but still, otherwise.

That pink bastard simply laid beside, lounging on its arm, scratched at its belly as it looked over me. It growled, panted, huffing harder as it switched from the whole body to scanning my chest and thighs. It licked its lips, reaching for my top, shrieking when I slapped it away, tumbling away. My legs shook every time I tried to stand, my arms slipping on my "blade," but I was able to swipe at it in my rolls, making my way across the area.

"Not even in your dreams, pinkie," I barked, the black smoke thick, rolling from my nose now, too. No... I won't. I won't give in... I won't...

I WON'T!

The black smoke, the haze cleared, and the world turned blue. I stood, my heart thumping, knocking at my ears, matching the cadence of the Bnahabra's wings, slowed to its beat. The monkey was in the air, slowly gliding over to where I once was, and the "blade" in my hand was light, cutting into its flesh again and again and again and again and again until it began to ribbon, to separate in the air. I put the sword on my back, walked over to the mountain, and sat against it, watching as it fell apart, as it fell to the ground, its shrieks long, agonizing.

Pleasing... Hmm? What was that- oh, another of those green serpents has come to play. It took forever to get out of the ground, but it took even longer for it to turn around, for it to try and "shake" me off. Its shriek was long, distorted, and turned into gargling whimpers, its head drooping to the ground, letting me off. I turned around, and plunged my "sword" through its eye, giving it a matching set of empty's.

I flecked my sword to the side, and painted Pita's head with the snake's blood, just beginning to land. Its wings, its body; those eyes... God, how did I not see them earlier? Filled with such wisdom, covered in such... beauty. The furred wings shined with the rainbow- and they were back to their shimmering self, the blue gone, my heart thundering against my chest again. Pita caught me before I fell back, putting me on its own and flying back up to the nest, placing me in its soft holds... I... I don't think I should leave now.

I cuddled up to its chest, and we both sank into bliss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Jaggi barked only once before falling to the ground, twitching as I passed. I rested my "blade" behind my neck, sighing as the others barked after, Jaggia dashing by, checking on their little boy. They didn't even bother when I collected herbs and shrooms and more nectar (just in case), but there's always that one idiot. The Great Jaggi stepped in the way as I made my way back, its frill completely extended, and sprayed my face with spit, growling.

… It shrilled and fell to the ground, twitching once, twice, before going still, throat gasping.

It had to play Bucky Badass. It had to stand in my way. Now, it's entire brood dies, and they piled so nicely. I guess that means I can scour the area a bit more. Good thing, too; there was a plehtora of plants I had my eye on when I first entered, but they were above the nest. I could have walked around it, but the eggs made such a satisfying crunch. Just... a bit... hi-

… Oh, my. It can't be...

I ducked behind a bush and watched as Ace Gunner stood, looking over the edge at the carnage I left.

"What t-" She breathed, yawning. "Everything was fine a moment ago. Had that thing already swept through here?"

Thing? Did it mean...

I crept to the other side of the bush as she jumped down, and watched her scour the area, looking for... something... Why was she plucking at the ground around the bodies? What did she hope to find? For that matter, why was she here? Where were the others?

Could Faires and Guildmarm be close?

The Ace Gunner huffed and pulled her gun around, aiming its barrel at the ground... She swung it back around her hip and continued on, a little, blue flag left behind. I looked back, and indeed there was one where she awoke, another poking out from the field beyond. I... I could... But why? What awaited me? What life was there outside of these woods, away from Pita?

Pita!

I can't... The Ace Gunner... No. I had to go back. I had to stop her. I can't... Not after Kechie, but what do I do? I can't let her see me, can I? If she reports I'm alive... No. I can't. She can't see me, can't know I'm here.

Wait... If I hit her with this "sword," maybe... Just maybe... Maybe I can find a Flashbug real quick, some ivy and stone.

…

…

…

She was almost upon the nest, littered with the bones of green snakes and monkeys, crouched amongst the red grass, some still pooled with the crimson ichor. She dabbed her fingers in them, shaking her head, moving closer and closer, each step allowing me the same freedom. My fingers twitched on my handle, my other hand holding an angry bug, almost crushed inside its cage.

She stood from the next, and didn't move... and I happen to step on a bone, cracking it. I squeezed the bug inside the case and threw it as she wheeled, bringing up her gun. The barrel dimmed the light a bit with its shot, and my middle stung, but I was able to get in three clean cuts on her arms, with a nick on her neck before I swooped around, pushing her down. The light cleared, and blood dripped from my belly, splashing on her back, alive with yellow sparks.

I pulled a Potion from her pouch and doused my front with it before cracking the bottle on her head. I lifted her head, opened the lids, and the pupils were dilated, unmoving... Just to be sure, a bit of leather over them peepers won't hurt. A bit more for her legs and arms, as well as a nice, long leash, and now we can walk the Gunner. That was... relatively painless, actually. For being such a great scout, she was easy to sneak up on...

Or... maybe this was her plan all along... I dragged her as far as her "campsite," and hid in a bush, waiting once more. Oh, they think they're so clever. Jokes on them; I'm not the bright-eyed fool I once was. They have wake up incredibly early to catch me off guard. Oh, yes, indeed... In fact, let's make things interesting. Did she... she did. Nine nice barrel boomers, and a pit? I knew you were such a giver, Gunny. I could kiss you if I wasn't sraight... Hell, I'd kiss you anyways, but I'm too afraid you'll find me using that and then I'd have to kill you. Nobody wants that.

… What's taking them so long?

I know she isn't alone. That'd be silly. Truly. Yes, she's probably faster than them, but they shouldn't be that far-

Unless they took a different path. Of course! The blue flags are hers. Most likely Ace Douche had red, because red equals leader. Cadet probably had green, and that Lancer yellow because someone had to actually like that color. Question is do I wait for them to come check on the blue path, or go find the others –if there were even others. Maybe they had a plan set for me, for Pita. Maybe they had hoped we would notice the flags and follow them back, and they are lying in wait just a few back.

You dastardly foes. You almost had me. Oh, no. I'm not falling for it. No way. No how. I simply have to wait out when they think it long enough for there to be "enough" flags ahead, and they'll move up, see their Gunner tied u-

Wait... That's it. I can take the Gunner's armor and... Yes. Perfect. They'll never suspect a thing until it's too late. Simply... have to... there we go. Wow, and I thought I had oversized lumps. Ooh! There was more bombs on the armor. This means...

I've got work to do.

…

…

…

Oh boy, oh boy. Here they come. They really did follow the flags. Oh, I could squeal right now. It's like buying my first weapon all over again. I waved to them, and they waved back at their "Gunner," hurrying down into the gulch... and...

"What the," The Cadet exclaimed, fighting against the net.

"What's this?" The Commander boomed. "Gunner. What's going o- you. You should be dead."

"Oh, but I am not, and I've been thinking of you, dear Commander," I said, cackling, juggling a paintball in my right hand. "I've been thinking of that time back in Harth. You know, the one where you not only told me you killed my best friend, but hit me several times. I kept thinking, 'What'd be the best way to get back at this white-haired, tight-ass, dumb, fucking bastard?' Then it hit me: explosions. You wanted to land a bombshell on me? Well, here's the payload. BOOM, MOTHERFUCKER!"

I tossed the paintball towards the end of the gulch, and just hit the bomb buried there. It exploded and hit the next further down and continued the chain until the entire gully was filled with fire. I took off the armor and tossed it on the Ace Gunner, stowed in the brush beside, and hummed and dance to the fire, plopping down when it finished, the hole scorched black-

Save for a tiny patch.

The Lancer lowered his shield, covered in soot, and groaned, falling to his knee. The Commander and Cadet clamored out from behind and climbed out, the Commander reaching for his dual blades, a pair of Guild Sabers. He pointed the right at my chest, sneering.

"By order of the Guild, for crimes against its patrons and members, you, Ophelia Mornhall, are sentenced to death, here and now," He boomed, and leaped.

His blades shrieked, screeched on my "sword," and he rolled to the side, swiping a- throwing one of his swords. He unsheathed another and continued his dance, nine swords thrown until one finally hit a mark, burying into my thigh. I winced, let down my guard a second, and stars flashed into my view again, my nose spurting down into my mouth. He pulled the sword out of my leg and aimed it for my chest again, but I dug my heel into his plate, pushing him away.

Until he stabbed my leg.

He twisted it in and slid it down to the knee, pulling free. He grabbed the other leg and tried the same, and my "blade" sparked against wrist, making him drop it. I hit his armpit with the tip, and he reeled back, his armor body twitching, convulsing, leaving me to pour potion over my legs, closed and ready again. I leaped to my feet, and had to lean back, avoiding his swing. I struck his leg when he tumbled away, and he fell over, throwing his sword at my head. I caught it, instead, and returned it, buried in his gut, sticking deeper as I leaned on it, tittering.

"By order of the Wild, for crimes against life itself, you, Ace Commander, are sentenced to death, here but definitely not now. No. You're going to suff-"

Cully?

It slammed against my face, shrieking, biting at whatever it could, but left soon enough, returning to the Cadet's arm... The Commander got up and pushed me to my knees, his sword pressed against my throat, but I didn't feel the cold steel. I didn't feel the wet grass on my legs. I didn't even feel the tears that fell, looking at the bug, at the scar along its shell left behind by the Nerssy months ago. There was no denying that was Cully, but he had scratched at my eyes, tried to harm me... Why?

"Et tu, Cully," I croaked, sobbing hard, leaning into the blade.

What reason did I have left? What hope did I have if I escaped? There was no one left, nothing left for me. I'd spend the rest of my life out here, alone, waiting until the moment I simply couldn't hunt anymore... That's no life. Take me, happy sword. End my-

And hello, my pain in the ass.

The Commander flew back into the ditch, his back scorched, and the dark behemoth landed beside, snarling, screeching at the Cadet. Pita picked me up and put me on its back before charging the orange-haired fella, snapping at it, at thin air. The Cadet tried to land on its back, and met my "blade" instead, knocking him into the gulch, as well. Pita approached the lip of it, purple fire already dripping from his lips, and reared. Its wings shimmered, brightened with deep blues and violent pinks before fading away, blasting from its lips-

Stopped by a well-aimed crag.

The Gunner leaped from the brush and landed on the other side of the lip, firing another round of crag at Pita's head. It raised its wing hands, letting the shells explode in their palms, instead, and when they lowered only the Cadet and Lancer remained, the Lancer holding the line.

Pita growled, shrieked again, and took towards the sky, going deeper into the woods, deeper than ever before. Clouds gathered, thunder rumbled, but it was dim compared to the beatings in my chest, the black smoke consuming all. Where were you when I needed you? I would have gladly let you loose on that white-haired punk. Oh, well, there's always next time.

… I hugged Pita.

There is a next time. As long as we are together, we will not fail. I won't let you go. Not while I am breathing. This I swear, my sweet, loyal Pita.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"... S... Stop. Stop. I can't go any further," The Lancer grumbled, collapsing against a rock. He hugged his side, the golden plate dented, tarnished by a bit of shrapnel. "Cadet, don't stray too far."

"I know I know. I'm just Ludrothing around a little, Teostra what's up."

"Cadet, now is not the time for puns."

"Nothing Wroggi about a few puns. I Khezu over there, so I'm heading that way."

"Be mindful. We lost it around here."

"Don't worry, old man. I'll protect ya. Gonna Baggi and tag it before it can even have a chance to Gobul you up."

… Kill... Kill...

My weapon shook in my grasp, its handle crackling, hand and twitching, watching that Orange-haired cancer approach. One good swing. That's all I need. Just... One... then no more puns. The world will be a much better place for it. Maybe then it'll accept me back. Yes. That's it. I simply have to kill him. Kill him until he dies from it, but he has to get closer... closer... just... a bit... more...

"Cadet. That's far enough," The Lancer boomed, wincing as he slid down the boulder.

No. Don't listen to him, Cadet. You know you want to get closer. Look at the pretty flower sticking out by the brush. Look at the bright red berries growing in the growth above it. Step a bit deeper into my parlor. No. Bad Ca- dammit!

The Cadet slumped beside the Lancer, groaning. Cully buzzed on his arm and climbed it to his shoulder, nibbling on his ear... Traitor. Backstabber. I'll use your shell as a cod piece, you red waste of space.

"How long we going to sit here? It's so boring," The Cadet whined, chuckling as he batted away Cully. "Stop it. That tickles."

"We have the beast cornered, for the moment. If we can hold here, wait for the Ace Commander and Gunner to return with back-up-"

"We can't wait long, though, can we? The Everwood is known to change."

"It is, and that's what I fear most. If it changes too much before we get here, we may simply have to take it on by ourselves. If that happens, Cadet, I want you to run. Got it?"

"Like I said, I'm not leaving you."

Cully chirruped, cheered.

Mocked.

I... Settle. Wait. That's all we have to do now. Wait. I mean, I have one more Flashbomb, courtesy of Ace Gunner, but I have plans for it. Oh, yes I did, and it will be so sati-

Was that a yowl?

I looked right just in time for four claws to latch onto my face, pushing me out of the bush. It let me go and scampered over to the Cadet and Lancer, jumping to their feet. The Cadet charged, laughing, Cully flying ahead of him. I raised my weapon, readying to strike. Pita chose a good time to nap. Cully was about a breath away, but it was the Cadet that hit first.

Embracing me.

He squeezed tight, humming with Cully's wings as he landed on my shoulder, nibbling on my ear. The Lancer limped over and patted my other shoulder, beaming down.

"W-what?" I said, whimpering. "What are you doing?"

"We were searching for you for over a year, ever since your little bug came zooming into the camp on Cheeko Sands," Cadet said. "Faires and Marm are worried sick."

"It's time to come home, lass," The Lancer said. "Don't worry about the Commander. He was just a bit pent up. We've been out in the woods for so long, and he knew you could hold your own. After all, you were out here with the Gore Magala all this time."

"The what now?"

"That black dragon you rode on. How did you get it to trust you? Heck, how are you still breathing? Its virus should have killed you by now."

"Vi... Virus?"

"She doesn't know," The Lancer said, hushed. "She's been out here with it this whole time and doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"The Gore Magala spreads a plague simply known as the Frenzy," The Cadet said, letting me go. "When it infects something, that thing becomes a mindless killing machine, but its metabolism also kicks into overdrive. It tends to starve to death within days."

"And what if something overcomes it?"

"... I guess you're the first," The Lancer said. "Which means you can't die. We have to get you out of here and back to the Guildmaster."

I took a step back, shaking my head.

"N-no. I can't I can't go back. They'll kill me. Hunter without Card... You're tricking me. G-get off me, Cully! Get away! All of you! No hope! No life! Lies! Treachery!"

"Ophelia," The Cadet said, reaching out.

"Don't touch me!"

Pita charged out and bore down on the Cadet, pushing him to the ground. It snarled in his face, pushing me behind with its wing before it let him go, stamping the ground. The Lancer pulled the Cadet behind his shield, pushed back a few feet, black fire licking at the ridges along the golden wall. Pita reared its head and unleashed another, its wings glinting with the blasts, growing brighter, darker. The Lancer was almost back to the boulder, and Pita opened its wings, spiraling towards the sky before diving on them, reigning fire.

The Ace Palico leaped on its face, deflecting it towards the river beside, rolling it. The lancer toppled to his knee, his face pale, and the Cadet ran over and grabbed my hand, placing me in between him and the Lancer as he hoisted him onto his shoulder. They turned me around, kicking my feet off the ground, and headed out of the area, ignoring my screams.

"Pita," I shrieked, trying to look back, to turn around in their grasp. "Pita. Mama needs help. Pita! Get up. Please! Help!"

Its wings ruffled, and it stood, turning around. It shrieked, its wings blazing bright, and charged, knocking the Ace Palico aside. Fire licked at my ribs as the Lancer flew forward, his plate scorched, and the Ace Cadet let me go, running to the right, towards a cliff. Pita snarled his way and reached for me-

Stopped by the Lancer's... Lance.

It growled, and snapped at that gilded tip, a bit of its jaw breaking off when it did. Pita shook its head, and its right wing slammed into the Lancer's chest, pulling him up and into the air before smashing him against the ground four times. It winced with each rise, holes pecked away in that cloak, and white fire frothed at its lips as it tossed the Lancer against the cliff, knocking off the Cadet.

Pita reared on its legs, the area dimming, paling to its wings, shimmering with violent violets, with bright pinks and blues and toxic greens, and came crashing down, the fire finally released from its lips, bathing the area in white light, in black fire. It shot off several balls into that ocean, creating pillars that burned the treetops league's above. Its forehead throbbed, two lines trying to rise, their edges burning purple, but they settled again seeing me, taking me into its f-

The Ace Palico leaped on its scalp again, tearing at those horns, making it wheel and run back into the area, splashing into the water. I took a step after, but a pair of lithe arms stopped me, the Ace Gunner kissing my neck.

"I missed you," She said, dragging me towards the cliff, towards the Ace Cadet and Lancer. "Veteran. Can you stand?"

The Lancer nodded, and winced as he rose. The Cadet helped him to his feet, and the Gunner nodded.

"Good. Help is on the way. Simply keep following this path, and you should be fine. I need to get the package to the Gathering Hall. Can you handle yourselves for a little bit longer?"

"We can," The Lancer said. "Just get her home."

"But I am home. No. You can't do this. You can't take me. Pita! Pita! PITA!" I shrieked, tears engulfing my vision as the world faded to the colors and shapes...

The Gathering Hall pieced itself together, a blur of shining blue approaching. I held tighter to the dark block I was hanging on to, and ducked from its hand, closing my eyes... and felt it caress my cheek, ruffle my hair. I opened my eyes, and it was the Ace Commander, a soft, sad smile etched on the cold visage. He took me from the Ace Gunner's side and lead me to the front desk, where the three clerks and Guildmaster waited. The yellow one gasped, her eyes tracing all the cuts and scars. Blue simply hummed and looked back at her tome. The red whistled and cackled, leaving the Guildmaster to be the one to nod and huff.

"Ophelia Mornhall," He said, taking a drink from his flagon. "It was about two years ago you graced my halls, you asked for a Guild Card. I turned you away because we weren't accepting applicants, but that didn't stop you from being a hunter, now did it? You worked under the table, helped the locals, but, most importantly, you helped other hunters. You lived by the hunter's creed. 'Hunters shall raise their hunting spirits. Hunters shall love their own kind. Hunters shall be kind to beginners.' You, Ophelia Mornhall, perfectly encapsulated that idea since the very idea, even standing by a hunter that was later hanged for declaring what you were also doing. Did that stop you? No. You kept helping, because that's what a hunter does."

He put his goblet down, and hopped off the counter, approaching her.

"Would ya be so kind to kneel for me? I don't want to seem a perv, you know."

He cackled as she did, and he grabbed her hand, putting in her...

"On this day, you, Ophelia Mornhall, with commendations from not one but four hunters, are a real hunter."

Someone cheered behind, and I turned around to meet Guildmarm's arms, as well as the Gunner's holding me tight as I shook.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"... W... Where's Fai," I mumbled, eased into my new caravan. The bed was sinfully soft, stuffed with Gargwa feathers, matching the two puffy pillows taking my head. Ace Gunner caressed my cheek, smiling down, and stepped out of the way, letting Marm by. "Where's Fai?"

"Oh, Soodle. Don't worry about that. Get some rest. We'll talk more later... I missed you."

She kissed my forehead and pulled up the heavy quilt folded at the end of the bed, stopping it under my arms. My right was wrapped in gauze, a single prick of red peaking at the elbow. The Ace Gunner patted Marm's shoulder as she passed, closing the door before jumping on the cot, lounging beside. She stroked my hair, tittered, shaking her head.

"You had one helluva journey, didn't you?" She said. "Must have hit deep to club a friend and take her armor. It still has your scent, by the way, which, you know what? It's the best gift you could have given me. We all missed you, and all stood for you... Well, except the Commander, but that was because of his principles. He must stand by the Guild no matter what, but it was our words against him. The Veteran's and my word easily equaled his; throw in Faires's and the Cadet's, and there was no way they would have hanged you."

"B... But... Faires..."

"Faires will be back soon, love. He is saving the Veteran and Cadet from Pita."

"Pita? Pita! No. Don't hurt Pita! Don't hurt them. Please!"

She shushed me, pulling me against her chest, straightening my hair.

"Pita will be fine... He's only there to make sure they get back safely... Pita will have to be taken care of, though."

"Pita needs his mama."

"Oh... not that kind of taken care of. Gore... Pita is a threat to all, love. They have to be... removed."

"No. No! You can't."

"Not right now. Of course not. We'll wait until Faires gets back, track it a little-"

"You can't kill it! Please! Let me talk to them. Let me reason with them. It worked for Kechie... The least you can do is honor this after him."

"... I will. Now get some sleep... We are all happy you are back. We love you deeply."

She kissed me and left the caravan, leaving me in the dark, closed confines of that cara-

What's that noise? What's that? Are those eyes peaking out of the chest? Dammit. Why was this bed a solid body? Maybe I can dig under- why won't these planks move? Please. Got to be quick. Not safe. I have no place to run, no place to hide. G-get this door outta here! Good. Good. Room under the caravan, itself, but not able to see. No... Bad Choice.. Must find... Perfect!

"... She just up and fell asleep in my wok," The Streetcat said, footsteps closing in. "I don't even know how she balanced it up nya."

"Soodle? Soodle. Can you hear me," Guildmarm called. "Soodle?"

Something tapped beside, and a shadow loomed. "Oi, Ophelia. You okay?" Ace Gunner said.

I mumbled something and squeezed myself tighter, the wok shifting on the top of the Caravaneer's ship's crow's nest.

"What was that?"

"... Caravan too small. No place to run. Hide."

"Sugar, you don't need to hide nor run. You're safe here."

"Pita not here. Not safe. Never safe. Stay high. Look down on prowlers. Make them work for it. No fliers for miles. Best place. Only place."

"Come on... Let's get you down before you tip."

Air rushed by, and there was another set of taps, the wok clanking against t-

NO.

I leaped out of the wok and onto the pole, panting, clawing my way up it- or would, if the Ace Gunner wasn't keeping me down.

"Let go of me," I screeched, kicking, hitting her knees, but she held, pulling me off. "Not safe. Going to die. Blue Genpray. Green snakes. Sharq Tetsus. Not safe in open. Have to be high. Let- LET GO. LET GO!"

…

…

…

I hugged the pillow, watching the door, returned to its hinges. Ace Gunner laid in front of me, Guildmarm at the end of the bed blocking my way out. The streets of Val Habar were alive with rife and strife and screaming and predators and prey and all sorts wanting to bust that door down, to engorge on my innards. What did I have to protect myself? A bloody pillow. They took my "blade;" they took my lifeline.

The ground rumbled- oh crap. Where is it? Where's it going to come up? What if it's right under? I must move, need to get out. Need to run, to hide. Green snake throw scales, Sharq Tetsu can create ice, shatter things. I need. I have t-

"Easy, Ophelia," Ace Gunner said, hugging, shushing in my ear. "It's alright. Just a passing caravan. Easy. It'll be alright. Just listen to my voice. I mean you no harm, and never will. Just drift away in my arms. It'll be okay."

...Maybe... Maybe she's right... I do feel safe... in these arms... Strong, yet soft. Maybe it wouldn't be so b-

The door slammed open, and I leaped into the furthest, highest corner. Color left my vision, staring at... the Ace... Cadet... I slipped down and back into the bed, returning to the Gunner's arms as the Cadet leaped onto the end of the bed, sighing.

"Man, that was a trip," He said.

Guildmarm pushed him off, straightening her collar.

"Do you mind? It's a girl's sleepover."

"A what now? What are you Blangoing about?"

"We are trying to acclimate Ophelia back to the real world, Cadet," Ace Gunner said, kissing my forehead; awfully affectionate, isn't she. "What better way than around those that love her."

"Right... Well, Veteran and Faires are both at the Gathering Hall, and the Guildmaster sent me with the request that you all come."

"Faires?" I said.

"Yes, dear. Faires. He's back. Let's go see him..."

The Gathering Hall loomed again, packed with hunters, buzzing away. Piotre and Garland waited before the curtains, ushering us in. The rest of the Ace Hunters were there, as well as the Guildmaster and Faires –who took me right out of Ace Gunner's grasp, hugging tight. I returned the hug, and refused to let go until the Commander's fifth throat clear.

"Ophie," He whispered, looking me up and down. "W-where's your armor?"

"Where's yours?"

He tapped against his bright blue plate. "Right here."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh. The Tetsu stuff? Yeah, I still have it, but it simply wasn't going to cut it against some of the monsters I encountered when you were gone."

"Can't be any weirder than the ones I ran into."

"Oh? See this set? Comes from a Zamtrios, a kind of-

"Sharq Tetsu?" We both said.

"Y-yeah, actually," He said. "There was also this-"

"Huge green snake."

"Stop that," He said, chortling. "Yeah. A huge green snake, a Narjarala... Wait. Did you fight those?"

"Yup. In the buff. My armor rotted off for some reason."

"It was the Gore's virus," The Commander said. "Because your armor was once a living being, it attached to it and made it eat itself away. Just another reason why the Gore must be hunted down and destroyed."

"Commander," Ace Gunner began, and he raised a hand, looking at Faires, at me.

"You two. You're going to go find the Gore. Reports have come in from the border that it is making its way here, and fast. You can possibly intercept it at the Ancient Steppes. Ophelia."

"Y-yes, sir."

"... If you can talk it down, have it leave and keep to the Everwood, we will leave it in peace. If you can't, however, it will be killed with impunity. Do you understand the gravity of the situation? There is no middle option. You either talk it down and it leaves forever, and you can never see it, or it has to die. You understand?"

… I nodded, tears already spilling.

"Good. Faires, there's already a wagon ready. Get you and Ophelia there ASAP. Stop by the Man's forge first, though. Grab her a weapon. Armor probably won't be necessary."

"Yes, sir... Ophie... Hey. You up?"

"Huh?"

"Open your eyes. We're at the forge."

I did, and the Man nodded, smiling. "Any weapon you want, kiddo? It's on the house."

Faires pointed down at the forge, where a simple scroll was fanned out, multiple layers keeping it that way.

"Go ahead," He said. "Look through. See what strikes your fancy. It's been filtered to what materials we have, so no pressure."

"I... I don't know... Hey. What's this one? Immane Blade?"

"Is that the one you want?"

I nodded, and the Man put away the scrolls, hammer a blur until it was replaced by a pair of tongs, dropping the white blade into the quench tank. Next came the red, forming a pseudo-guard for the hand, keeping it from rubbing on the hilt. The final piece to be added was a bright, blue gem, placed at the base of the sword, and he handed it over. There was something... odd about this blade... I... can't put my finger on it, but, looking at the gem, seeing it shift red a moment, I can't help but feel we have... met before.

Faires slung it over my shoulder and dragged me away, tossing me into the wagon. He threw himself in next, and drummed his fingers against the wood, sighing and grumbling until the driver took off. He held up his Card and Contract to the knight at the gate as we passed, not letting the driver even slow during.

"What's the rush, Fai?" I mumbled, hugging my sword, scanning the sands. "... Fai?"

"... I almost had it."

"Huh?"

He shook his head and smacked the wagon, sneering.

"I almost had it down. I had broken its hands, its wings. Its tail was barely on, and it decided to fly away. I could have taken it down. It should be dead right now, if it wasn't such a f-"

I smacked him, heart thundering in my chest again.

"Watch your tongue."

"... Ophelia-"

"We are going to spare Pita, if we can. You are going to keep your twitchy hand away from your blade, or this pretty on my back will taste blood today, and it's not going to be my Pita's."

"Okay. Okay. We're friends, remember? Let's not get too carried away."

You have no idea how true that was, Fai...

We reached the Ancient Steppes, and the place felt... wrong. The sun shined high, yet it did not warm the stone. The ruins didn't cast a shadow over the plains, the steps all the same shade of gray. Aptonoths, Kelbi were absent, Jaggi mewling from their nests, tucked away by the Jaggia, whimpering at our approach. The Felynes and Melynxes in the hanging garden were even absent, but you could see the darkness, the decay, the misery rolling across the vines, thickening as they reached the steps, the valley. We entered from the Old Bridge, and darkness simply flooded down the stone, flowing by with the water. Dark wings twitched at the top of the rock.

"Pita," I exclaimed, dashing towards the stone, clawing my way to it. "Pita! Mama's here. Turn around, Pita. Please. Please look at mama."

It did turn around, and snarled, swooping along the cliff, the darkness clearing a bit when it landed, holding me. The veins on its heads settled once more, whining in my ear, licking my neck...

I shook my head, and pushed away.

"No. We can't... I'm sorry, Pita, but you have to go. Have to leave... leave me."

It cocked its head, growling as Faires approached, standing behind.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you, Pita. He's here with me. He's a friend. Okay? He's. A. Friend. Please, Pita. You have to go. Forget me... Forget the happiness we had... Forget the promise I made."

I collapsed to my knees, sobbing hard, my face buried in my hands. Pita... The Gore took a step, closer, reaching for my shoulder, and I shook my head, pushing it away. It whined, reaching again, and I slapped it away, crying aloud.

"You have to go, Pita. Don't you understand? They'll kill you otherwise. Please... I can't lose you. Not after everything. Please... Thank you, for all you've done. I don't know if you can understand me after all this time, but I am eternally grateful. I... I love you, but you must go."

It scoffed and pushed forward, rubbing against my face, licking away the tears.

"It's not listening," Faires grumbled, stepping beside.

"Fai. Go sit somewhere. Let me say goodbye."

"You already said it. It didn't listen. Look around. Don't you see what its very presence brings? If it won't leave, we have to take it down. Do you understand that, Ophelia?"

"Of course I do... Now let me say goodbye."

The Gore lifted its head and cocked it his way, snarling. Faires drew his weapons, snarling.

"It's not saying goodbye, Ophelia. It's using you. Don't you get it? The longer it stays, the stronger its plague will be. It will have full control of this area, then what? Val Habar? I can't let it happen. I won't."

I stood and spun on him, drawing my blade.

"You will not touch him."

"You don't have a choice."

He raised his swords, the Kut Ku Pair-

And kicked me in the stomach.

I bent over, and his knee caught my chin, raising me up so he can grab my shoulders and throw me against the wall. He straightened his collar as he did, turning back to the Gore-

Whose feelers were completely out.

Darkness bathed the land, clotted the sky and air until only the Gore's wings, its vibrant, glimmering scales, and its bright, violet feelers were all that could be seen. It shrieked, and the world crumbled, stone torn and tossed. Sparks broke through the murk, lightening the Gore's maw, before they flew against the stone, and bright pillars covered the cliffs in black fire, opening around me. Faires's blue plate was illuminated on a higher step, black smoke rolling from his lips as he coughed, but he leaped down on the Gore all the same.

The Gore caught him midflight, and slammed him against the wall, white fire roiling, flooding from his lips. He let Faires go, and he fell beside, his face burning. He reached into his ouch and pulled out a yellow phial, breaking it on his forehead, and the flames, the scarred flesh were gone. He lunged at the Gore, caught again, thrown towards the Old Bridge.

"Pita," I whispered, reaching out.

It whimpered and rubbed against my hand before chasing after Fai, leaving me to fade away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Or should I say I would have if my heart wasn't trying to burst out of my chest.

I shambled to my feet, black smoke roiling from my nose, bloomed with every pant. I made my way after that dark curtain, leaning on my sword, its metal buzzing. That blue gem seemed to sparkle, to focus on me, its center shimmering to red and back... Again, why does it-

Faires flew by smashing against the cliff behind. His armor smoked and hissed, his stomach already peaking through the chest piece. Pita crashed down and charged him, purple fire hanging from its maw. Faires rolled under it, red fire sparking on the Gore's underbelly, ending at the tail, hacking away. Pita spun, but the damage was already done, the tip left behind. It snarled and reared, crashing down with all four hands as a pillar of light erupted from its mouth. It crashed against my blade as Faires swept behind, and he pushed me towards Pita.

Pita stopped the laser, and took a step forward, reaching out, and Faires shoved me to the side, cracking its feelers. The Gore shrilled and recoiled, trying to cover its face, but Faires didn't let up, not stopping until they were barely nubs. He cracked its jowl once, twice, thrice, swinging on one hinge on the fourth, and the Gore backhanded him out of the area, limping my way. It whimpered and rubbed against my pouch... and I gave it three Mega Pots, pushing its jaw in place as it healed and closed. It licked my cheek and opened its wings, diving on Faires, destroying the Old Bridge.

Faires picked himself up out of the river that flowed under, and looked my way. He took a step, and swung behind, catching Pita on the scalp, cracking it. It snarled and reeled back a step-

Right into a Shock Trap.

Faires had such a cold gleam in his eye as he pulled out... That's just unnecessary. How did he even get that many bombs in his pouch? He strolled up by my side, put a paintball in my hand, and forced me to throw it. The world erupted in light, in heat, in the Gore's shriek, all dimming as one. Pita twitched and writhed on the ground, its wings little more than burnt twigs, its once brilliant chest charred.

"Pita!" I shrilled and sprinted down the hill, sliding under its head. It whimpered, bent into my hands. It nuzzled my pouch, and I pulled out four more Mega Pots, forcing them down its th-

Faires kicked me aside. "What do you think you're doing? Whose side are you o-"

The Gore cut him off, pushing him into the river. Its shriek was lost to the thundering heart. I... I don't think I can keep this one away... Have to... Keep... Fighting... Okay. It settled... For now. I stood, kept standing by my blade, and turned to see Faires running towards the plains, Pita in hot pursuit.

For something so close to breaking out, my heart settled nicely in my gut.

I entered the plains to fire and light, trickling by my legs. Faires was on Pita's back, tumbling through the air, smashing against the mountain beside, but he held true, digging his Kut Ku Pair in. He sheathed one on his back and reached into his pouch, pulling out a bomb and shoving it into the cut he made. He jumped off, put down a Pit Trap, and sharpened his blades as the Gore plummeted in, pushed to his feet again by the bomb. He spun on the Gore, his blades glowing red, tearing across its body.

Pita looked to me, reached out, and my heart cracked a rib, the red so close. My knuckles popped on my weapon, buzzing on the wind as I dashed forward.

As I cleaved.

Faires flew across the plains, blood splashing in his wake, leaving a red skid, but I wasn't done. I thrust into his shoulder, the red pulsing at his scream, and took his satchel, taking out five Mega Pots. I left him there and gave them to Pita, pulling free of the hole, shaking off the dirt. It licked my face again, and sauntered over to Faires, pushing against the blade, unable to get freed. He looked up at the Gore, at me, and snarled, throwing a Dung Bomb.

Pita gagged and took to the sky, heading towards Felyne cove... leaving me.

"Pita," I whispered, taking a step after-

And was stopped by Faires.

"Get this sword already," He exclaimed, swallowing a Mega Pot as I did... his last. He held his hand towards me. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You going to repay those Potions? After all, you're my friend, aren't you?"

"But... Pita..."

He shook his hand... and slapped me. "Ophelia. Get it together. Don't you see?"

"Pita..."

"He's."

"Loves-"

"Using."

"M-"

"You."

I opened my mouth again, but this time no word came. His hand landed all the same, and I fell, crying... I recoiled at his touch, but was pulled against his chest. He caressed my hair, my neck, kissed my scalp, and shushed, sighing.

"It has to, Ophelia," He whispered, resting his chin on my head. "It has already caused so much suffering."

"But why?"

"Oph-"

"Why wouldn't they listen?"

"... They did listen, Ophelia... They simply decided life without you was no life at all."

"Then how can you expect me to bring me-"

"I don't, but I do expect you to be there as support. My support."

He stood and offered his hand... and I took it, following him to the Felyne gulch-

And Pita wasn't there.

"That's strange," Faires said. "I saw it come this way. H-"

Twigs fell, the great wyvern nest jostling, rustling... flowing with the darkness.

Faires spat, and dashed towards the path at the back.

"Dammit. If it gets to rest... It's bad enough it's been healed several times, but if it gets a full rest, there's no way I can win."

I tailed after, picking gingerly through the gnarled brush, breaking down the stickier parts, and we reached the nest-

And it was definitely not sleeping.

Its face was deep inside a Rathian, her eyes looking at us, glassing as we got closer. The Gore snarled and blasted her aside, its face covered in her scales and flesh. It clacked its jowls shut and screeched, charging at Faires. He leaped off a small bone pile and got on its back, tearing into it once more. Pita tried to fly, but his wings simply couldn't hold, the dark cloak ripped to shreds –a gift from the Queen of the Land.

Faires threw one of his blades, silver wire shimmering after, and Pita had hit it back towards him, making a loop around its neck. Faires crossed his arms and pulled, and the Gore's snarls and shrills were reduced to gurgling pants, blood seeping down its front, forced to be standing on his back legs, reaching for the sky. He leaped off its back, walked to the edge of the nest, and pulled-

The wire broke.

The Gore chuffed and wheeled towards Faires, blasting him with black fire, pushing him back down to Felyne cove. Pita turned to me, whimpering, limping, rubbing against my middle... I sobbed and pushed him away, opening my pouch, showing its empty folds.

"I'm sorry," I croaked. "I'm out."

… It hung its head, licked my legs, and lumbered away, heading towards the western side of the nest, the jungles of the Ancient Steppes waiting below. It looked back, chuffed, and glided off. Faires rushed back into the area, his swords drawn, and ran over to me, panting.

"Which way?"

"... The jungle."

He nodded, and dove off the nest, leaving me to climb down, to hear Pita shriek again, to hear the blades slash away at its flesh, to hear Faires wince and cry out when Gore bashed against his plate. Rock and moss and greenery flew as dust covered the area, covered my descent. The dust, the darkness created a perfect veil, hiding both of them.

Wait... is that... P-

… My head rung...

…

… My legs were numb.

I opened my eyes, and saw they were laying beside, twitching. The dust had settled, and Gore simply looked down on me, his jaw slack, quivering. It whimpered and nudged my head, trying to get me "up," but Faires pushed it aside, grabbing my legs and pressed them against the stub. He uncorked another Max Potion and poured it on, closing instantly, under my control again.

"Thank you, Faires," I said, hugging him as I stood, facing Pita.

It whimpered and pressed against my legs again, snorting, and it toppled to its side, exposing its chest. It grabbed my blade and let it towards its cen-

"No," I exclaimed, wrenching free. "I can't... I won't."

"Ophelia," Faires whispered, patting my shoulder. "It has made its decision... Let it have its honor."

… I closed my eyes... and thrust. Pita gasped, grabbed the blade, but pulled it deeper, deeper, until I was in its arms. It gave me one last lick, huffed, and its head thumped against the dirt. The darkness cleared, and the sun shined on its glittering chest, little more than a blob amongst the tears.

…

…

…

Little Miss Forge, the Man, Big C, Guildmarm, the Streetcook, the Wycoon, and the Ace Hunters swarmed us when we entered the Gathering Hall, cheering us, calling us heroes... yet I couldn't look any of them in the eye. I couldn't look above the ground line, my heart... gone. In time they simply held on to Faires, and I was allowed to slip out, to head out to the Dunes and simply sit there, watching a Monoblos chase a Black Diablos across the dunes, as Delex lead Cepholos and their drome on a wild goose chase. The moon hung low in the sky, barely a crescent.

A hand patted my shoulder, and Faires sat beside, sighing.

"Helluva day, huh?"

I nodded, and he scoffed, wrapping an arm around.

"It's okay. It'll all be okay, now. We can go back to how it once was: the two of us against an army of monsters, coming out with barely the skin of our teeth. Heh... Won't lie. I miss those days. Sure, it was only a year ago, b-"

"Faires," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "Please. Shut up."

He did, and laid his head on mine, and the wind whispered over the dunes, slipped through the valleys, hushing in my ears.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I am thankful and hateful that the trip to Harth was long. On one hand, it gave me time to adjust, to let go of some of my paranoid tendencies... some, not all. I swear someone is messing with my civvies –which cost us a few days in Val Habar. Needed larger ones, but at least Gunner was more than happy to help. She seemed oddly fascinated getting the slim fits rather than the baggy ones, but I told she came to my side in the end. Also, the long trip allowed me to get reacquainted with my "sister" again, and she was more than happy to regale every. Single. Detail I've missed.

Then there was Faires, and he fell in the category of "the other hand."

He knocked on my caravan, the sun just peaking over the dunes... the same time he did yesterday, and the day before that and ad infinitum. Do I really need to answer? He'll simply bust in anyways. Then he'll shake my shoulder -just like that-, get Artemis to nibble on my ear, poke me with my new insect glaive, the Stealth Glaive, and say my name until I shoot up and scream-

"What!"

He whined and slumped his shoulders, returning my glaive to the chest.

"You took far less today. Yesterday I had to set a Felvine bomb off on you to even get you to snort."

"Maybe because the day before you dragged me all across these damn dunes when I was having... issues... You had to fight off two Tiger Zamtrios for that, remember?"

"Yeah. That was a blast."

"For you. I'm still sore..."

He simply rolled his eyes and jumped on the end of the bed, reaching for my feet under the blanket. I kicked at him, but it simply made him do it more- and Artemis joined in, its green eyes shining, matching its trilling in intensity, bopping my head. I growled, and threw the blankets aside, storming out of the caravan and into the light. Harth was but two day's away, its kilns belching smoke into the sky, their clangor stealing the ocean from the wind, its spray replaced with soot and ash.

Marm was under her large parasol, sitting with the Streetcat looking over her sketchbook. She waved my way, tittering at my "salute," and walked by, passing the Caravaneer and the Ace Hunters. The Ace Cadet was hunkered behind the Popo behind Marm, his gaze locked on her pale face, his own flush-

Ace Gunner pinched my rump, chuckling at my squeak.

"Morning," She said, leading me under her tent, filled to the brim with maps, with pictures of monsters pierced on that spanning world. She lead me to the back, and sat me on the plush couch, plopping down herself, letting her head fall in my arms. "You don't mind, do you? Spent most of the morning scouting the area."

"Of course not, though I think Fai will be by to steal me away."

"He's been doing that an awful lot lately. Is he afraid you'll be wanted for death again and have to run?"

"All I know is he's starting to get on my last nerve- and SO IS THIS KINSECT. Go away."

I batted at Artemis, but all it did was chatter at my act, settling on my forearm.

"You find her, boy?" Faires said, entering, holding my Stealth Glaive again... I think I know where I can holster it next. He scoffed and pulled me away from Gunner. "Sorry, Ace. Have to borrow her. It's special today."

"If you must," She mumbled, waving us off, the sun washing over my tanned flesh once more... used to be fair, but the sun is anything but.

Faires lead me over to his caravan, the Ace Palico opening the door for us when we came in. The Felyne gave me a dirty look before hopping up on his barrel once more, flexing his chest, hidden under their dark fur, under the Seltas Garb. Was he ever going to make the helmet? Would be an im-

The air was stolen from my chest, a box forced into my arms. Faires helped me to sit, chuckling, patting that crate.

"Well? Open it," He said- no, commanded.

"What is it?"

"You'll see when you open it."

"Faires..."

"What? Don't trust me?"

"No?"

"Just open it. I promise you'll like it."

… I did... and...

"Faires... is this?"

"It is... I know how close you were to... to Pita. I hope you don't think it too macabre, but I thought you'd like to have a bit of him around wherever you went?"

"But... a full set of armor?"

"Try it on. I've been working with the Man and a few others who... do not wish to be named right now to get this ready for you."

...The greaves were first, their tips ended with claws, the majority of those dark, shimmering pants hidden under a flowing cape, split in two on the waist and shoulders- and speaking of, the chest piece was held up by a pair of dark clawed hands, layered with soft, warm silk under their palms. The gauntlets, too, were wreathed in dark, flowing cloth, but that didn't hinder their points, bringing blood by the slightest graze of skin. That only left the helm, a circlet of horns, dyed white, and Faires put that on, making sure my hair didn't catch.

His hand rested on my face, but he removed it, smiling.

"It looks good on you."

My hands rested on those on my shoulder, eyes closing, seeing that dark face before me again, licking my cheek, but I shook my head and huffed, rolling my eyes.

"I guess it's okay... Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? You earned it. Besides, you needed a new set. You couldn't run around in your civvies all the time, could you?"

"... Yeah, I could. No one else complained."

"I hate to break it, but... yeah. They did."

"Most likely you did. Can't stand the sight of a strong, proud half-Wyverian half-whatever woman?"

"I most certainly can, but it's been a while since I've seen one."

"J-jerk!"

I slapped his shoulder, but he simply laughed, leading me out of the caravan and-

TOWARDS THE HILLS.

"Faires. No. Not today. I appreciate the armor, but-"

"But nothing. Big C's orders. Everyone must carry their weight."

"But... I weigh nothing."

"As if. I have to pick this bum up, remember? You ain't no dainty little thing anymore."

As he said it, a Diablos broke free of the dunes, staring at us, cocking its head.

"If that's the case, I've been hauling your weight all this time," I said, pushing him. "Time to repay."

"Me? I've been doing triple the work since you left. You owe me."

"Like hell. You killed my boy. We were happy out there. You do it."

"You had to come back. You're too valuable to play jungle lady. You."

"No. You."

"You."

"I don't want to."

"You do wanna."

"I don't."

"You. Do."

"No. I. Don't! Dammit!" I swung my glaive-

The Diablos tumbled to the ground, its eyes out of focus. Purple smoke blossomed from its beak, dimming with each breath... stilled. Faires knelt beside, felt its chest, but he simply huffed, pulling out his carving knife-

I slapped him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Collecting from my kill."

"Y... I did that. It was my patrol. After all, I volunteered."

"No. I volunteered. It's mine."

"Like hell. Get away from that. I was the one that killed it."

"Through sheer dumb luck."

"Still mine."

"Fine. Whatever. Start chopping."

I rolled my eyes and knelt beside, pulling out my bl-

He tackled me, rolling us both down the dune, laughing and giggling with each tumble. Delex glided over, Cepholos dug deeper until we passed, resting at the bottom. I had him pinned, his Zammy armor pushed into the sands. He shook his head, and thrust, pushing me over and onto my back, holding me down. I tittered and flailed, but was unable to get an edge anywhere, forced to wait for him to get off... Any moment now...

"Faires," I said, clearing my throat.

He gasped and stood, his face hot. I patted his shoulder as I sat up, giggling.

"Maybe we should get you out of the sun."

"R-right," He said, helping me to my feet and up the hill. The convoy's Felynes had already begun to carve the Diablos, wheeling it to the stores, leaving us nothing better to do than relax in his caravan. He plopped me on the bed, and settled beside, staring at the red top. The Caravaneer's laughter rang inside, fading with light...

Faires poked my nose, and I swatted him away, sighing.

"What?" I said, snorting.

"You were snoring."

"No, I wasn't. Wasn't even asleep."

"Bull. Crap."

"I wasn't. My eyes were simply closed. Besides, what else is there to do? Why are we even returning to Harth? Don't we have the ship?"

"This question again? I told you. The Arluq and Nostromo are harbored at Harth, and a few of the Troverians want to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you saved them?"

"We saved them. Both of us."

"Yes, but you were the one to take down mega Ners."

"Then why not honor the Gyp's death, too?"

"What Gyp?"

"... Right. I never told you, did I?"

"Told me what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Was there a Gypceros, too? How much hell were you put through?"

"Enough... Say, I forgot to give you my Guild C-"

He held it up –or rather a copy of it. "Beat you to it. Got it before they ever gave you it. Surprised you didn't flip on them, though, considering your name-"

"What about it?" I took it from his grip. **Ophelia Mo** \- OPHELIA MO?" They cut off my last name?"

"Yup?"

"Why didn't they just stop at Ophelia, then? This is beyond stupid."

"Screaming? What did you do, Doodle?" Guildmarm said, entering and plopping at our feet.

"What did I d- nothing! I did nothing! All I did was show her the error on the card-"

"Which I'm going to get them to fix it once we get back to Val Habar," I boomed, shooting to my feet. "This is a grave injustice. Guess since they couldn't kill m-"

Faires shushed and pulled me back on the bed, holding my middle.

"No. No anger, little Ophie. No talk of killing you. Only happiness."

"Yeah," Marm said, hugging. "I don't want to even think if we weren't able to sway them. Let's focus on the future."

"Not a bad idea," He hummed into my ear, parted my hair, twisted a few strands together before letting it go and straightened it, chuckling. "I think, after this adventure with Big C, I'll take a little break. Ophelia? What about you?"

"Me? Take a break? Screw that. I'm going to be working directly from the Guild after this."

"Really? Even after all that you went through?"

"And we aren't going through more? Quit being so naïve. We're hunters. We live for this."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"... Nothing... Guildmarm?"

"Doodle?"

"... What will you do once this little adventure is over?"

"It may be an adventure for you, Doodle, but this is my job. When this is over, that doesn't mean I'm done. I'll have more quests to file, more files to fill, forms to triplicate, and you won't be done. You'll still have to do the work of the people as the Kindred Hunter of the Caravaneer. Face it, you're stuck with us."

"B-but what about Ophelia?"

"She's not technically a Kindred Hunter. She's here until she decides to leave her Sister."

"And me."

"Nah," Ophelia said, waving him off, smiling. "Guildmarm is my wifey. I'd be sad to leave her, but still visit her when I could."

"W-what if your my wifey? What if I would miss seeing you?"

"Then you could come visit me at my caravan. It's not that hard to understand, Vi. Quit being such a whiny priss."

"But maybe I want to be a whiny prissy pants. Maybe I want to be pretty prissy princess Praires. Ever think that?"

"Think? I'm getting a headache from that many purrs."

He scoffed and pulled me back, rubbing my head with his knuckles.

"Owowowowowow... Stop it. Stop."

"Say please."

"N-no."

"Say. Please."

"F... Fine. Please."

"Now say pretty please."

"Faire- owowowOWOWOWOWOW- fine. Pretty please."

"Now say pretty please pretty prissy princess Praires."

"Faires!"

"No. Have to say it. All in one run. Without pauses."

"P-pretty p-p-pretty please pre-pretty please pretty priss... I can't."

"Sure you can," He let up, working on my back instead, getting into the space between the muscles. "You say it, and I'll continue."

"Why would... I when... when... Gunner..."

"Actually, the Ace Hunters left already," Marm said.

"W-what," I exclaimed.

"They had received word from his Immenseness, and headed out to get to to the Nostromo."

"And she didn't even say goodbye?"

Marm cooed and hugged harder, giggling.

"It's okay. You guys get to see each other again."

"I know... but it still seems wrong for her to leave without saying anything. I'm her best friend, aren't I?"

"Are you?" Faires said.

"I thought I was."

"... Still. Looks like you don't have a choice now. Say pretty please pr-"

"Ha! You couldn't even finish it- owowowowowow. Okay. Just go back to rubbing my -ah- back. St-stop."

He huffed and pushed me face-first into the mattress, unclasping my armor.

"Fine. Just because your my wifey. You owe me, though."

"Fine by me. Just... work in between the shoulders... yes..."

I couldn't have asked for better friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ah... Harth... Well, we've seen it. Let's get out of here. Ships right there... Let... let me go... Marm. Faires. Let me go to the- No. I don't want to go in and see its people. No, I don't want to hear them praise m-

Dammit.

I simply sat there, held down, getting my hand shook, getting hugged, Marm and Faires and Big C standing beside all smiles. The chieftain was last, returned from his little girl beside the Man, and wiped his eyes before giving me the largest, crushing hug.

"You saved my daughter," He said, sniffling. "I can never repay you."

"... How did I save..."

"You were the one to take down the Gore, right? That dark dragon? I heard it was spreading a plague, and that you stopped it. You saved her."

"... I guess."

"With that in mind, Chief," Big C said, approaching, patting his shoulder, "I have a proposition."

"Oh?"

"I gave it a lot of thought, and maybe, just maybe, our best bet isn't over in Yukumo or Moga. No... the answers may lay with those in Cathar."

"... Which means you need... Hah! Aye! No need to consider it a favor. It would be a damned honor. I always wanted to build one."

"Can you make the Arluq into it?"

"Easy, but it's going to require some special materials... which, lucky for you, there's a monster below right now who can supply that need."

"Oh?"

"We should've known this was coming, but, since the maga vents opened up once more, Gravios have flocked back to the area. One especially is being a real nuisance. Most likely getting ready to lay."

"Hear that, Kindred Hunter. Get moving. Ophelia, you joining him?"

"Of course she is," Faires said, crushing my rips against him. "We made a vow, didn't we? Any new monster together."

"Doodle, maybe it's best for this one," Marm said. "A Gravios gets agitated something fierce when there's more than one target. If you run it alone, it will only charge and keep its focus in one place."

"Then what am I to do?" I said. "I can't exactly sit by and do nothing."

On the ship, maybe. Here, with everyone wanting to marry me off to this Troverian prince or that duke or... no. Please, Marm... Come through for me...

She cleared her throat, and held up a letter.

"Well, we've received word from a relatively... anxious Felyne."

"Which one? That coward on the beach?" Faires said, spitting. "Forget that."

"But it sort of makes sense."

"Why? What is it?" I said.

"Seems a Khezu has made its home in the Frozen Seaway near the Chesko Isles. The Arluq can get you there in a flash to take care of it."

"But don't the Caravaneer and Chieftain need it for... something?"

"Only after Doodle gets done with the gravios."

"When we get done with the Gravios. Right, Ophie?" Faires said, his lower lip trembling.

"W-well... Could the Khezu wait? I mean, could it leave on its own?"

"No idea, but it's got the Felyne worried," Marm said.

Faires scoffed. "Trust me, Ophie. That cat worries about everything. Saw its own shadow and wanted us to slay it."

"Surely that's-" I began, and Guildmarm cleared her throat. "Seriously? Well, then the question is how dangerous is this Khezu? What is a Khezu?"

"A phallic chicken," The Chieftain mumbled, fighting back his chuckling.

"It's a bird wyvern with no eyes or ears and has rubbery attributes," Marm said, giving the chieftain a dirty look.

"Such as?"

"Expanding," The Caravaneer murmured, hitting his knee, holding back his yucks.

"Freakin' pervs," Guildmarm exclaimed, leading me over to her work desk. She picked up a contract and pushed me towards a boat. "Here. You go take care of this. Since you're the only one willing to take this serious, you must help that Felyne. There will be plenty of supplies waiting, so there's no need to pack. I'll get Doodle ready for Gravios. Don't worry about him."

She sighed, and walked off the plank, waving... I wanted to, but I was still stunned. Impressed that she showed such initiative, but stunned nonetheless –oh, and very, very proud and happy. Definitely happy...

Until I arrived at the Frozen Seaway... I should have known something was up from the name alone.

Ice, icebergs floated by, clanking at the Arluq, propping up the tent. Marm was, fortunately, correct about supplies. There were five Hot Drinks in the chest, as well as a map (still made by the same awful cartographer), ten Paintballs, ten First Aid Meds, twenty Rations, five Whetsones, four Bounce Bombs... and three Dung Bombs? Why? No matter. Stow them... Now... Where would I be if I was a worm chicken-

Oh. I didn't need to think like one.

A simple, red balloon floated on the horizon, flashing their light towards... the caves... Obvious. At least there wasn't need to waste time trying to flop around flapping my arms, so I popped a Hot Drink, ate a ration (two... three), and made my way across the frosted desert until I came upon a three-way and a giant wall... The map showed that the left lead to the Felyne Tribe, but the one beside connected to the tunnels. The cliff, however, lead to it, too, and the path to the right went to a frozen lake.

Guess which one I chose?

Konchu were gathered along this path, labeled Area 5, but it was a quick enough sprint across avoiding those rolling devils and I was in the caves... covered in web... Don't tell me there's Nerscylla here too. This is ice, for crying out loud. Cold. Spiders should not live here. At all!

More importantly, where's the Khezu?

It may be rather dark, but it was still a large, open room. There was the occasional Konchu (of course there was), a tiny... sharq thing... like a mini Zamtrios... Zamini? Zamite? Died fast all the same, but no sign of... whatever a worm wyvern would leave. No slime trail. No hole. Where was-

A shriek shattered the silence, ice falling from the roof, glistening with sparks. I looked up to see a red-lipped mouth simply descending from the roof, housed in a pale, long neck. Saliva spooled onto the ground around, onto my shoulders until I dove to the side, feeling that flabby hide scratch against my thigh. I rolled to my feet, reached for my Stealth Glaive, but it was gone again.

Artemis leaped from my arm and drifted into the dark, but zoomed right back, hitting my chest. It rolled me across the room, but I still felt the tremor from the Khezu's descent, the ground cracked where I once stood. It... Yeah. It was penis chicken. Its squat body was covered in veiny, pale hide, the only color near the head, where the lips puckered, rolling back from pointed teeth as it "sniffed" around, turning my way. It stretched its head out, stopping just short of my face, and huffed, blowing my hair out of my eyes before it shrieked, shrinking again.

Artemis flew off to the left, its wings buzzing louder than usual, but the Khezu simply trotted my way, lightning flecking from its mouth. I took a step back, and it expanded its neck, snapping against my Glaive, shaking it back and forth, lifting me off my feet. I dug them in and punched, and it shrunk away, shrieking again, its flesh glowing, sparking-

NOPE

I placed the notched top against the ground, and pressed the button, flying against the wall. I grabbed it and climbed a bit higher, grabbing an icicle. The wall, the ground were a light show, lightning ripping apart the web, sending ash out with the wind. I waited for the glow to end, but another wave washed over the cavern, reaching as high as the base of the crystal I was on, but never down it.

… At last it faded, but it shrieked again, launching onto the spike I was on.

It groaned and plopped back to the ground, the crystal stuck deep in its back, but I wasn't going to let nature take its course. I slashed away its wings, at its head, not stopping until purple bubbles belched from its mouth, but it simply went stark still, its body glowing a-

This time, YEP... My heart stammered in its cage, trying to right itself, but the red lips above were more than happy to try and shut it off again, sending out a cone of electroballs... all missing... What in t- Ugh. What was that odor... Was that... Oh. So that's what the Dungbombs were for. Its face was splattered with the stuff, looking everywhere, whimpering, shrieking as it tried to wipe it off. Now, if I can just feel my body again, I can make use of it.

Sadly, it cleared its senses before I gained mine, and stomped over to my buzzing body, glowing again... Artemis latched onto its face, biting at its lips, sticking its legs inside, making it do the tango while I was able to roll away, popping a First Aid Med. Made me feel better, but not any more... There we go. Good again.

I turned around in time to see its jowls stop at my neck, already closed, and it shrank fast, covered in another Dungbomb... Was this what the Felyne was afraid of? A monster addled by that which he was making bricks over? I can understand... No. Not even in the dark. Felynes have better eyes than humans, and I could see this clear as day.

No matter. Free payday.

I spun my Glaive, stepped on the Khezu's wing, whimpering and groaning... seeing... another face there. Another just as lidless, another in just as much p- No. No, Ophelia. This is not the same... All the same, I turned my head away as I hooked the glaive around its neck-

And saw a wall of teeth.

I leaped away from the Khezu, and the world shattered, the large green... beast landing on the Khezu. Saliva drooled down its tooth-encrusted chin, spattered with red lightning, and it grabbed the crystal in its back, ripping it out before diving in again. The Khezu tried shrieking one last time, gurgling before that thing ripped its head off, tearing off the wings next, its beady eyes watching as I ran away.

…

…

…

"A what now?" Guildmarm said, backed against the wall.

"A giant, green, toothy, scarred... pickle," I sputtered, heart still racing, seeing those black dots every time I closed my eyes. "What... whatever it was, it was the reason the Felyne was afraid. Not that... penis wyvern."

"Oh, my... and it's still out there?"

"Uh huh. You think I was going to face that? M... I... No. There was no way I was facing that... that..."

"Deviljho," The Caravaneer said, patting my shoulder, frowning. "If I'd've known that... I'm sorry, Ophelia."

"An actual Deviljho?" Marm squeaked, shivering now, panting. "Oh... My... I'm so sorry, Soodle. If I knew. If the Felyne said. I wouldn't have accepted."

"Not even the Guild. That's no one-man job. Go get a drink from the Streetcook. Put it on my tab. You well more than earned it."

"How?" I said... Not arguing, of course.

"Deviljho are known to target humans, even with larger monsters, with greater food, present... if that thing didn't target you... you are on its list, Ophelia. It will follow you now."

… Joy...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

And there he is at last. Took his sweet time on that... Grav... Oh my.

Faires was covered in soot, smoke rolling from his nostrils as he collapsed before Marm. She and the Caravaneer rushed to his side, hauling him to the Streetcook's and sitting him beside. The Streetcat grabbed a bucket of cool water and threw it in his face, washing away the first layer of ash, but the singed layer of skin under simply wouldn't budge, and neither would he, simply staring ahead, his eyes locked in a scowl.

"Doodle?" Marm said, rubbing his shoulders. "Hey. You okay?"

"What's wrong, my Kindred Hunter?" Big C said. "Ya look like you've seen better days."

He glanced my way, and shook his head, trying to stand but falling again.

Marm helped him back on his stool, tittering.

"Come on, Doodle. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Could have been better, too," He croaked, coughing up a storm of soot and glaring at me. "How was your hunt? You know, against a monster neither of us fought together?"

"Fai, you most likely fought the Khezu at least once, whether alone or another."

"Soodle," Marm barked, the Caravaneer on his back, laughing.

"... What?" Faires said. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't mind them, Doodle. Soodle's Khezu hunt was more than what she signed up for. There was a Deviljho-"

"Oh, so she fought two new monsters without me. How lovely."

"Trust me, Vi, there was no fighting the Jho," I said, shuddering. "That thing came in, went straight for the Khezu, and ripped it to shreds all while... watching me. Marking me."

"Cry me a river. You at least got your mission done –even if something else had to beat it for you."

Ooh. So close, Big C. You almost got back up... Well, can't leave that hanging.

"I'm just a woman, after all. I don't have as much experience. Sometimes an extra hand is always welcome."

"When am I going to get it, then?"

"Doodle, just... just shut up," Marm said, her face beet.

"Oh, you're taking her side now?"

"I'm taking no one's side. Now, would you like to try again, Doodle? This time Soodle will be there... right?"

"I'm not one to give freebies-"

"Soodle..."

… That actually sounded threatening... "Okay. Okay. I'll give it to him. Happy?"

"N-n-no! B... both of you. J... Go. Just go. Get back down there and take care of that Gravios."

"Yeesh. What's got your panties in a bundle."

"Go. Git. Gitgitgitgit..."

The Volcanic Hollow was easier to get to in comparison to the Sunken: all you had to do was go passed the hot springs, follow the cave for a mile or two, and you were right at the camp, overlooking the basin. The volcano rumbled, shook the very world around as it puffed smoke high into the natural flumes above in the caves, but it still choked whatever sky there was to be seen. The area beyond the basin glowed with an evil light, pulsing with the magma channels.

The trunk had five Cool Drinks (for both of us), four Rations, six First Aid Meds... A few Energy Drinks? Why? Weren't the Rations enough? Where were the maps, the Paintballs, and why were their four stacks of twenty Mini Whetstones?

Faires grabbed two stacks, popped his Cool Drink, and began towards the cliff.

"What? Still going to give me the silent treatment?" I said, popping my own Drink.

… He simply shook his head, and leaped off, his twin swords, the Cleaving Jaws, ripping at the smog... Fine. Be that way. Don't ask if I'm okay. Don't ask if I know what I'm up against. Don't rub it in my face that we're finally doing this together even after I was forced to do the Khezu –forced, I tell you. I didn't have a choice; Marm made that very clear. Go ahead, though. Be a little bitch about all this... Why am I still up here?

You know, even by simply landing down here... This place is exactly like Sunken Hollow, isn't it? There was a cliff that went towards a nest, a way to oversee the magma flows, another path that lead to said magma flows, and a path to the Felynes... Nifty. If that's the case, then I don't need a map, and it seems Faires is heading towards the magma flows. If I follow him, there's no way I'll miss the Gravios... whatever it is...

"Faires," I said, shaking his arm, panting. "Hey. What is a Gravios?"

… He shook his head again, and tried to leap off the cliff, lava bubbling away beside. Instead, his legs smacked against the reddened stone, glaring at me.

"Let me go, Ophelia," He said.

"Will you chill? What's got you so ticked?"

"Really? Remember our v-"

"Yeah. Okay? Nothing I could have done about that one. Marm sort of forced my hand. Besides, here we are doing it, anyways."

"But you still-"

"Vi, you want to fight a Khezu?"

"No, but it's the th-"

"The thought is we were supposed to fight new monsters together. Problem is you already faced one."

"I... I have?"

"Any time you use the restroom."

"... Oh... Really? That's what it is?"

"Basically, yeah."

"... And you're saying this... this Deviljho..."

"Ripped it apart. Starting by ripping the head off."

He cringed and stood, chuckling.

"On second thought, I'm kinda glad I didn't go, and at least we're doing this now. Together."

"Yes. Because you failed. After all, how bad can a Gravios b-"

… A laser shot by, turning the rock above molten, dripping down behind.

"... Where did that come from?"

"The Gravios," He said, jumping down, another laser clipping my horn as I followed. The area was washed in magma, only a small amount of stone able to be walked along. Some of it was even walking, waddling towards Faires below, its beak-

THAT'S A GRAVIOS?

It reared its rocky neck and shrieked, ruffling, crackling its wings, still torn from Faires's blades, tearing into the legs... or trying to. The Gravios simply shook and crouched, releasing steam, and Faires flew back, his plate hissing. The Gravios swayed and wheeled, bashing him with its flanged tail, hanging on by a thread.

I was about to draw my Glaive when it roared again, causing the ground to rupture under my feet. I dove forward, stopping by its face, warming up for another laser, but it beat the gushing geyser behind. At least I could grab onto its crest and swing onto its neck, and its red beam... must... must I kill... I think I'm gonna... yes... Oh god... Oh? It's done? But I was just- oh there's another...

"Ophelia," Faires called... somewhere... don't care... in bliss... "Look out!"

Look out for wh-

The Gravios cried and crashed to the side, and I saw that the wall of teeth was back, tearing into its stomach. Blue gas expelled around its teeth, around its beady black eyes, fogging as it crumbled to the side, snoring. The Gravios, however, did not snore as it closed its eyes, the smoke ending with an abrupt hiss.

Faires pulled me off the Gravios, my legs shaking, and he helped me climb out of the area, hunkering down in the crystal cove beside. He pressed a cloth to my forehead, panting, looking me over.

"What?" I said, sighing.

"You're flushed. Did the Cool Drink already wear off? Why were you simply sitting on its neck? Why weren't you moving? Moaning? Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine, Faires. It's... hard to explain."

"Well, our situation isn't: we're screwed."

"Why? The Gravios is dead. Wasn't that we were here for?"

"We were here to harvest its air bladder. With it, we could have made the Arluq into an airship-"

"A what now?"

"... You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Yeah. They're making the Arluq into an airship to reach Cathar, land of this regions Wyverians."

"... Wyverians?"

"Yeah."

"... Well, this is just... why?"

"A hunch. The Caravaneer believes they know what his Token is, but looks like we are out of options... Unless..."

"What?"

"Well, it's rather cold, but..."

"But?"

"... When I came down here, the Gravios was tending to a Basarios. Most likely freshly lain."

"... You don't m... Faires. No. Not a newborn."

"We don't have a choice. You saw what the Gravios released when the Jho bit in. It punctured its air bladder. A newborn's would just be starting to fill, but it can be expanded. We take down the Basarios, get that bladder, use a Farcaster, and we won't even need to worry about the Jho."

"... I don't like it, but it is our best bet... Okay. Lead the way."

He turned, took my hand, and lead me back into the lava flows. The Jho was still asleep in front of the Gravios, its tongue writhing out, licking at the blood pooling. It growled as we passed its tail, but did not wake, lost behind as we jumped down into the carnivore's den. Red Genpray circled around a large boulder, split into five jagged slopes, barking at it.

"... Faires?"

"Yes?"

"Are those bird wyverns okay?"

"Who? Those Iopray?"

"Yeah. They're sort of... yelling at a rock."

"Yes they are, and we're about to blow it up."

"What?"

He let me go and approached them, the boulder, and the Iopray reeled away, standing around their nest, barking, shrieking away. Faires took out five Large Barrel Bombs and placed four in between each jagged slope, placing the fifth a few feet away before placing a small one and striking the fuse. He joined me, and counted from five...

The bombs exploded, and the rock tore out of the ground, shrilling as blue blood dripped down the Basarios, its eyes already beginning to glass. It took a shuddering step towards us, and tried to roar, getting a gurgle instead, and its legs gave. Faires approached it, drawing his carving knife-

And I stopped him.

"Faires," I said. "A thought."

"Make it quick."

"If we were to capture it-"

"No."

"Won't you hear me out?"

"Do you really want to be around when that Jho wakes up?"

"But what if we catch it, and skilled hands remove about half of its air bladder. It still lives, we get enough to make an airship... After all, no reason to slaughter a newborn... right?"

"... Wrong. This fucker was the first to hit me with a laser. It dies."

I slapped away his knife. "You're not thinking with a clear head."

"And you're thinking like a mother."

"...And that's a bad thing?"

"When it comes to monsters, yeah. Especially when they shoot freakin' lasers."

He stabbed deep into the Basarios, removing its air bladder in one quick jerk. The Basarios gave one final gurgle and was still, the Iopray charging it. Faires huffed, and pulled out a green bomb, raising it over, and threw it down-

I caught it, stowing it.

"What?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing? We got what we came for."

"And killed a child doing so. We don't deserve the easy way out now."

"You do realize that Basarios are counted as their own monster, right? The Guild condones killing them? Best to take them out when they're small."

"And that makes it right?"

"It makes it so. Now, use that Farcaster. That Jho won't be out l- Throw it now. Ophelia. Now!"

… I threw it, and behind I heard the ground shatter, felt those beady eyes loom, leering through the green smoke until it faded to the campsite. Faires sighed and fell into my arms, shaking... or was I? Both of us... Who knew now? He gripped the air bladder in between white knuckles, not releasing, not gaining color until we were before the Man, taking the pitiful sac with a frown.

"Awfully small for a Gravios," He stated, handing it over to the Troverian Chieftain, also frowning.

"Aye. This won't do."

"It's from a Basarios. It'll stretch," Faires said, patting the Caravaneer's shoulder. "Best we can do with what we had. Ophelia's friend decided to stop by."

"The Jho made it this far so fast?" Big C said, his face paling. "This... is something, then. We'll have to make it work. They don't call you the best for nothing, do they, Chief."

He scoffed and pounded his chest. "That they do. Give me a bit of time. You'll have your airship."

"That's great," Faires said, crossing his arms behind his head as he turned my way, beaming. "I'm heading to the hot spring. Want to join?"

… I simply shook my head, and headed to my caravan, ready for a nice, long nap.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It took several days, but the Arluq had successfully become airborne. With one flick of a switch by the wheel, the wooden sides would rise, the slot for the wings would open, the sails would close, and their tips would inflate with the air bladder, becoming a dirigible –a durable dirigible at that. They flipped that switch so much to ensure there were no kinks, doing so until late into the nights, and of course my caravan was the first on board, granted the lovely opportunity to hear it crack and creak and hiss and fart and-

There's Faires this morn, knocking on my chamber door.

"Go away, Vi," I grumbled, squeezing closer to my little corner of heaven –or it will be, once we take off. "One morning. One. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yup," He said, pulling covers off, chuckling as I hugged the wall. "You're a real night owl, aren't you?"

"Blame the Troverians. They're the ones to throw those raging parties. Hell, they even bring balloons."

"Yeah yeah. Get up. Today is our last day here, and I want to enjoy it with my favorite person in the world."

"But Marm is out there, and she's always up at the crass ack of dawn."

"But you're so much more fun to pick on. What with your ticklish feet, your underarms, your waist-

"S-stop, Fai. That's- that's not- stop. Funny!"

"Then why are you laughing, huh? Why you laughing?"

"B-because-because-be- Artemis. G-get h-him- no, don't join h- you little traitor!"

"Even Artie wants you up. Come on. It'll be fun."

"F... Fine. J-just stop... Stop... Okay... Artemis, bite his nose."

It did, and swung as Faires helped me up, handing me my Gore plate –my skin, really. I only ever felt right when those claws were holding onto my shoulders, but I couldn't sleep in it. Learned that the hard way... skin is still raw on my thighs and arms, still striped with pale and tanned flesh. He handed me the Stealth G- Immane Blade...

"Uh... Faires?"

"Yeah."

"Why this?"

"Thought you'd want something different. Has to be boring using the Glaive all the time."

"... Not really, no... By that, it must be boring to use Dual Blades only."

"The difference here is I've sworn to use these. You use everything."

"Using that against me now? Give me my Glaive."

"No."

"I don't think you can say that when it's MY gear."

"Then why not use YOUR Immane Blade? It hasn't seen light since-"

"Pita. Yes. I know. Maybe because I like to fly?"

"Then learn to fly with that."

"Oh. Brilliant. I'll just use its edge to dig into the ground and take... off... Not a bad idea actually. I might try it –NEXT MISSION."

"And you don't think today is one?"

"Not when we're about to leave."

"Really? Then I have some bad news."

"... No... No no. No no no no... I'm too tired for anything, Vi. They've kept me up."

"It's nothing big, and it's back in your favorite place."

"Bed?"

"No. The Ancient Steppes- what was with that groan?"

"Because that's three hours away, across blazing desert, in a tiny, rickety cart."

"So?"

"So! That means I'm going to be cramping when we finally get there."

"That's fine. It's a lazy quest. Something for fun."

"Oh? What is it?"

"An egg miss-"

"Nope."

"What do you mean?"

"I've done egg missions before, and I'll say it now: they are never easy nor fun."

"When did you do egg missions? I only got this one from an informant back in Val Habar."

"I was running around doing the others up until this one while you were killing stuff. Let me tell you: magic boulder can go screw itself."

"Magic... boulder?"

"The fact you don't even know what that is is more than enough reason for me to decline. Besides, what else can we take from out there? I got the Gargwa's, the herbivore's..."

"This time is carnivore's."

"... So... Jaggis?"

"Probably."

… He met me at the cart, panting, wheezing, plopping in as the wagon plummeted down one of the dunes, the Gargwa pulling clucking up a storm. His panting gave way to coughing chuckles, shaking his head as he righted himself, falling into my lap when the Gargwa reached the other side of the valley.

"That got you moving," He said, looking up at me.

"It did? Didn't notice."

"Right. You still have a bit of your meal on your chin."

"I do n-"

"And yet you wiped."

"S-shut up... When are you going to shave?"

"Why? Don't like the scruff."

"It's not you. Your better off with a baby face. Besides, brown beard, blond hair. Looks tacky."

"I can't help it. My dad had brown, mother had blond. Of course the manlier bits would be from him."

"Nice try. All my hair is red- and why did I say that."

He cleared his throat and sat up, the Ancient Steppes in sight.

"Man, you really had this Gargwa moving."

"People don't seem to understand that a Gargwa is more than willing to sprint all the time with the... proper persuasion."

"Yes, but won't you have to pay to repair the cart? Your sword left a nice chunk in it."

"Is the Gargwa bleeding?"

"No?"

"Then it was a faulty cart to begin with."

I pulled the blade free, and the Gargwa settled, stopping right beside the tent. The Felynes were gathered before the box, unloading their packs into it until they saw me, gasp-yowling.

"Y-you weren't supposed to be here for another two hours," One said, a calico.

"We rushed it," I said, hopping out of the wagon, sword falling in place on my back. "What's on the menu today?"

"W-well," They began... and threw their bag into the chest, running off... Silly little kitties. As I've said before, your cuteness is saving you. Now, what kind of goodies did they leave today... Map, of course, eight First Aid Meds, four Paintballs, Rations, Ten Mini Whetstones, Four Dungbombs, and three EZ Flashbombs? Why? Well, might as well take them.

Faires took the other half, and we made our way towards the jungles, killing a many Jaggi and Jaggia along the way. There was a Great Jaggi... Was. Poor sod didn't even survive two full blows; tore its frill with the first. Of course, the nest was guarded by a small army, but nothing a quick Flashbomb didn't alleviate. We got two eggs, and waddled our way back through the old bridge, the hanging gardens, and back to camp. We set them gently in the red box and trotted over to the wagon.

Where we were stopped by the driver.

"W-what gives," I exclaimed. "We delivered them."

"Two of them," The Driver spat, unrolling the contract and pointing at the... three... Oh. Joy. Wonder where magic boulder popped up- in front of the canopy? Lovely. I guess we'll cut through the steps to the old bridge- and it was blocked, too, meaning we're going to have to climb through the valley- and of course the way to the old bridge was blocked here, too.

Guess that left the wyvern nest... Not blocked? Shocker. At least when we come back up, we can go across the gorge before the Felyne cove and from there into the steps and fields. No one was left to guard the final egg, but I let Faires carry it, enjoyed his panted ramblings about sudden rocks, about how absurd it is... That's right. Keep stroking my ego. It'll make it so much easier when you say-

"You were right," He said, and stars filled my head. "Egg missions are stupid."

"That's right. Maybe next time you'll listen, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Wipe that smug grin away. Climb up and see if the nest is clear."

I saluted him, and took off, making it up in three easy leaps-

And ran right into a Rathian.

She clacked her beak, cocked her head, looming with that large amber, reflecting my fair face, my red hair. She sniffed at my armor, lapped at its cloth, and groaned, her tail fidgeting behind, its spikes ruffling, clacking against each other. Purple ichor leaked from them, staining the nest under. She rose her head, blew down my neck, and coiled her neck, presenting her chest as it inhaled.

I threw up a Flashbomb, catching it as she began to lower, as her mouth opened, and she shrieked, instead, reeling back from the light. She scraped at her eyes with her pointed wings, her tail flailing, spraying the purple sap everywhere as she wheeled and shrieked. At last she righted, she snorted, and recoiled again, her crest smashed to bits under my blade.

The Rathian shook her head, and slammed her tail, growling before charging- taking to the sky as I rolled to the side, turning my way as I righted, and caught me in the chin with her tail. I flew up, but she made sure I got back down, leaving behind a spike in my shoulder, turning my veins purple. I felt her talon press against my legs, but her face was lost to the poison, oozing her green hide and those ambers into a fine collage with the blue sky, white clouds, and brown nest. The green once in a while got closer, and it would dim when it did, fade with my heart.

What's this? A Dungbomb? It's like they knew, but that would mean... Nah. Just throw and start chugging First Aids. That's how it usually works, right? Maybe get this spike out of my shoulder, t- Hey. No need to be rude, Mr. Tail- or would it be Miss. Either way, I'm just popping Meds- and now why would you leave another green sticky out of my stomach. Plain rude. Shouldn't you be leaving with the rest of the Rathian- and the poison is gone... That didn't take long. Took longer with the Nerssy, but I guess a Neopteran would have more potent poison.

Now, where was the Rathian... Not here... Good enough.

I looked over the edge of the nest, and Faires was sitting at the bottom, the egg beside. I picked up a Stone and dropped it on his head, and he sputtered and righted, looking up at my smiling face. I gave my thumbs up, and he climbed... Returning for the egg.

He reached the top, and glared at me, still chuckling. "Having fun?"

"A blast. Sorry. Queen of the Land decided to stop by."

"Really? A Rathian? How big was she? Was she a normal one? Not a Pink Rathian or- oh, was it a Goldian? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you- what's this quill doing through your stomach? Your shoulder? Doesn't it hurt? Here. Let me h-"

"Faires," I exclaimed, reeling back, pulling them out at last. "I'm okay. Really. It's a normal sized, normal colored Rathian, with her crest broken. When I see her again, I'm taking the tail."

"Let's simply focus on getting this egg out of here."

"Right. Then I go after the big green b-"

"Then we leave, and get back to the airship. Should be ready by then."

"You're no fun."

"You're the one who said egg missions weren't."

"And I agree with myself, but that doesn't mean we can't blow off steam."

"We can do that once we're on the airship."

"But why wait until then when we can do it now? Besides, don't you want to know what kind of gear we can get from a Rathian."

"I already know. Picked up some from when we took down Pita, when it mauled that poor Rathian."

"Then consider it my tradition: any Rathian I see I kill for P-"

"Ophelia!"

… He actually sounded serious, and his face looked it. He nudged me with the egg, kept nudging until we were in the gorge before the Felyne cove, the Rathian still missing but at least Jaggi filled the gap... for a moment. I flecked blood off the blade, though most of pooled around its gem, disappearing into its peerless blue...

I shook my head, and entered the steps, the Rathian still missing... shame. That left only the plains, and Mr. Buzzkill would most likely have us simply run across because what is fun, what is a challenge... No matter- and I was right. She was here, and she charged as soon as she saw me, her tail clacking away. I jumped off the rise and cleaved into her back, tumbling to the ground alongside, digging my blade in as she stood, flailing. I pulled my sword free, replacing it with my carving knife, and sheathed it –just in time to catch her tail, three spikes working at the white metal.

The Rathian's legs buckled, and she fell on her side, my blade slicing through her right wing, most of left to flop on an alien breeze. I stood and rushed her tail, hacking away, halfway through before she stood, wheeling about. I swung my sword towards her head-

And was met with a fireball.

I tumbled across the plains, kept rolling under her talons, scooping me up and trying to take me into the sky, tumbling to the ground again. I cleaved into the other wing, cutting off the top hook, but had to roll behind as she shot another fireball, turning the whispering plains into a brushfire –but at a cost. She fell forward, her tail's tip cut clean off, squirting purple spray from both the stump and it.

She roared, stamped her foot, and charged-

Stopped by the Deviljho.

She shrilled and flailed in its grasp, biting at his face as he shook her around and slammed her into the ground again and again. She blasted its eye with a fireball, and it let her go, shrieking. The Rathian tried to stand, tried to limp again, but the Jho leaped on her back, and her eyes went blank as it tore at it, munching away. It flipped her over and ripped into the soft underbelly, growling in content.

"Is she gone?" Faires called out... and the Jho lifted its head, looking at me. Blood dripped down its toothed chin, but that didn't hide the saliva, that thick white goo drooling, slopping onto the ground as it stalked closer, those beady black eyes shining. It chuffed, reared its head, and I don't know what scared me more: the fact its roar tore chunks out of the hills and mountains around, or the fact its mouth gaped and stretched larger than the Rathian's wing. Either way, I couldn't even curse Faires, my body locked.

It huffed again as it lowered its head, clacking its jowls together, and it lunged-

Hey. My legs gained some life back.

It roared and leaped after, my legs frozen again, but at least it shook my arms awake, my sword shaking in my grasp, sparking on its teeth when it lunged again. It stretched its mouth around it, drool raining down, and I tossed a Dungbomb down its gullet. It recoiled, coughed, but didn't leave, red lightning joining the mess around its jaw, the red lines on its body, the scars burning, pulsing with it.

"F-Fai-Faires," I whispered, gulping and trying again... and again... and- okay. That one was a yell. "Get moving. I'll... I'll cover you."

"Why? What's wrong? What was th-"

He only saw the Jho's tail, but that was enough for him to sprint across the plains... I would join him, but my mind only understood one thing: don't let this thing have a clear shot. It was obeying that rule really well, but my sword was already failing; its edge was melting under its saliva, the tip lost three twirls ago. My armor wasn't fairing any better, but at least it had to eat through the cloth before it h- owowowowowowowowOW!

I tossed off my gauntlets, replacing them with Jaggi Hides from my pouch, and kept up the defense. Its mouth, its face was not but the lightning, its beady black eyes consumed by its ire. Its jaws grew and snapped at the blade four times, cracking off a piece each time until only the gem and hilt remained when they settled-

And leaped.

Its talon crushed the gem and hilt into my front, its head resting a breath away, that lightning singeing my nose and chin. It licked its lips, sighed, and reared, letting its jowls expand again-

A pair of Felynes latched onto its eyes, and it reeled back. The calico aided me to my feet and out of the area, not stopping until we hit the wagon, jumping on, as well. Faires didn't even give me a chance to catch my breath, hugging me to him, sobbing.

"Thank goodness you're alright. That... That thing... why? It was just..."

"It really will follow me, no matter what," I whispered, hugging him back, the tears finally loosed. "Oh... Faires... those eyes. Those teeth."

"I know. I know... We need to contact the Guild. We need to have that Felyne brought to justice."

"No. Not the Felyne. That Deviljho. It caused all this, not it."

"... Right... Right..."

"If I may interject," The calico said, patting my shoulder. "You did a swell job, lady. Not many can hold out that long against the Devil."

"And my gear showed for it. It's going to cost so much to fix."

Faires huffed and kissed my forehead, messing with my hair.

"I'll pay for it. Don't worry. I'm just happy your alive," He turned to the Felyne. "Thank you. Truly."

"Yes. Thank you..."

"Tezme, and, if you don't mind, I'd like to tag along with you, miss."

"W- me? After that Jho?"

"It's because of that Jho I wish to tag along. If that monster was any indication, you are going to be a great hunter one day, and I always wanted to rise above a measly cart pusher."

"This... this is so... Wow. When did you decide this?"

"Honestly? When you showed up early. Thought it was a perfect time-"

"Wait. Can you say that again?"

"Thought it was a perfect t-"

"One word back."

"Perfect?"

"... Yeah. You can stay."

"Really? I shan't disappoint you, madam. I swear. Look out world. One day, I, Tezme, shall be the next Ace Palico."

"A truly noble goal," Faires said, nudging me, rolling his eyes.

"I think it is," I said, hugging the Felyne to me, the shaking lost to its soft fur, to its purring.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Troverians said their goodbyes one last time, some still offering regency for my hand in marriage... and I was more than happy to wave back, my smile twitching but holding... until those cursed facial freaks were out of sight, then my fingers, specifically the middle digits, were more than happy to fly free, to replace that scowl. I groaned and returned to my caravan, fit snug in the underbelly, right beside Faires's. If not for the wooden steps, you couldn't even tell it was separate.

Tezme bowed as I entered, so suave in their Gore Ghost Garb. They refused to wear the helmet, though, the hood simply dangling behind, draped, tangling in their Iron Sword. They followed me to the bed and sat beside, rubbing against my arm, not stopping until I scratched their ears, purring, lost to my yawn. I tapped the trunk, and the armor was simply inside, my purple civvies allowed to breathe again.

"Bed time for this little girl," I mumbled, pulling the covers tight. Tezme curled up in my arms, yawning too, and the ship rocked us to a nice, peaceful-

… Faires, or Guildmarm?

"Hey. What are you doing in bed already?"

"Yeah, Soodle. Come on. We're about to pierce the clouds. Don't you want to see the sun set below them."

… Knew I shouldn't have asked.

I waved them away, hissing, but they simply took the covers, tickled my feet, stopped short of Artie joining in when I shot to my feet, yawning and growling at once. They giggled and tittered and cackled and made my vein throb as they dragged me up to the deck, getting a face full of... cloud. It was dense, like an Aqua Sac splashing against your face, and cold, waking me up completely –much to my disappointment. The Caravaneer, the Man, and Little Miss Forge were gathered on the port railing, washed in the final rays of the sun, fading below the roaming sea of gray and white.

Big C took me from their arms and patted my arms, motioning to that plush ocean, guffawing.

"Look at that," He said. "We finally made it. We're soaring above the clouds, and it's all thanks to you and my Kindred Hunter."

"You... you're welcome," I mumbled, hanging my head. "C... Can I go to bed now? Please?"

He guffawed again, and slapped my shoulder, beaming.

"Aye. You've earned your rest. You and Faires both. Don't fret. We aren't expecting any big bad Jhos up here. Don't think they learned to fly yet. We'll call ya if a Rathian or Ratholos show up, though."

I bowed my head, and Faires lead me below deck again, leading me to his caravan-

I pushed away at the door, waving him off.

"Nah. Don't feel like a bull session tonight, Vi. I'm exhausted."

"I am, too, but I thought, what with your near-death experience with the Jho-"

"What?"

"... That you could use someone to hold you?"

… Heh... Heheh... Oh, he's funny- and I didn't mean for my laughter to bound that much. I shook my head, patted his head, and retired to my bed once more, tucking in behind Tezme, snoring up a storm. Oh, Faires. You know just what to do to take the edge off of any situation. "Someone to hold you-" That had to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard- Mmm? That was an odd thud. Why did Faires exclaim? Did something drop on him during that turbulent episode? No matter. You'll feel a lot better when you wake up, Fai... I know I will.

After all, it was a fight to stay asleep, to not run from those beady, black eyes...

…

…

…

… Fate is cruel. For so long I've been forced to wake up at a certain time, and now, when I had the choice and chance to sleep in, it wakes up automatically... I wonder how effective a Sleep Herb is? Maybe if... I... stretch to my b-

Who was on my back?

I rose a little, and wiped the crust from my eyes, seeing a tuft of blond h-

"Faires," I screeched, and he fell out of the bed, sputtering and yawning.

"Oh. Morning, Ophie," He said, chuckling before yawning again.

"The fuck?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You were in my bed, spooning."

"I... I was?"

"You don't remember? Well, I have ten friends who would love to jog your memory."

"W-wait. Ophelia... Please..."

Tezme growled and leaped from behind, landing on his chest, yowling.

"This boy giving your troubles, ma'am?" They said, reaching for their Iron Sword.

"Wait. Please. Ophelia. Really. I don't remember ever coming in here. I must have sleepwalked. I... I swear. Please. Ophelia? Ophelia!"

… I shook my head and sighed, patting the bed, and Tezme hopped back up, glaring at Faires as he stood, shaking.

"Thank you, Ophel-" He began, reaching for my hand.

I slapped him away, prodding his chest.

"Lock your door from now on. I plan to lock mine, and, if I find you in here again, I'm going to make you wish the Deviljho ate me. Got it?" He nodded. "Good. Now GET THE FUCK OUT."

He did, and I slumped back, creasing my brow... before reaching for the trunk and taking out one of those sweet, light blue plants- and by sweet, I mean absolutely dis...

"... Soodle... Soodle? Soodle! Hey, wake up."

… Something slapped my cheek, and fingers pried at my lids, forcing those peepers open at last. Tezme, Marm, and Faires awaited, looking down, their frowns turned around when they saw me staring back. Faires reached into my trunk, and grabbed an Energy Drink as Marm opened my mouth. My body twitched as it spilled down my gullet, blood rushing to my ears, back to my feet when I shot up, gasping, coughing.

"Thank goodness," Marm said, hugging me tight. "We were so worried, Soodle."

"How," I croaked out, but my voice wouldn't form the rest, still whirring and flexing.

"Two days," Tezme said, bapping my head. "Silly mistress. You don't eat Sleep Herb."

"We've been trying for the last few days to wake your sorry bum," Faires said, nudging my chin, chortling. "Kept ya fed and watered like a good vegetable."

"You're terrible," Marm said, slapping his shoulder, tittering. She held up four more Energy Drinks, smiling wide. "These should wake you up completely."

"Righto. Tezme, hold her mouth open. We're going to be double-downing."

Tezme nodded and grabbed the sides of my mouth, keeping them stretched wide as that thick, acidic concoction washed down my throat, tears blotting my vision by the third and fourth, accompanied by my voice, happy to scream and rant. They embraced me as I frothed at the mouth, swearing, vowing for their blood, giggling as I tried to bite and rend them, and dropped me off on deck, leaving Tezme to my ramblings. They simply patted my hand, meowing, nodding when needed until the red cooled in my vision, and the clear sky overtook, a wisp of cloud caressing by here and there.

And that, my friends, was the pinnacle of entertainment during this little pleasure cruise. Two weeks passed of not but clouds and the occasional mountaintop peaking through said lining, but at last the great sky gardens, the legendary Heaven's Mount, opened for us, a large gate holding it back from a small town, dotted with gardens. A long, swaying bridge spanned from the edge, resting beside a large kettle, and connected to a single, floating isle, gated as well. Behind it was another gilded gate, blocking... who knows what?

The people, the Wyverians, gathered as the Arluq floated beside, unleashing five heavy anchors, burying deep into the land. Big C pushed down a long ramp, and the Wycoon, rumbled out of the depths, riding his shop, parking right across from the ship, followed by the Streetcat and Marm. The Man was next, Little Miss Forge carrying his tools as he entered the village, hanging left at the arch and setting up shop beside the weapon seller. That only left the Caravaneer, Faires, and myself to disembark... much to my pleasure. Ah, the Wyverian's gave me such wide berth... I may get a house here.

A little old man rushed forth and shook Big C's hand, bowing.

"My apologies. I did not expect visitors –least of all, humans- well, humans and a Wyverian. From what tribe do you hail, sister?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ah. That accent. You must be from the east. Yukumo, yes?"

"I guess?"

"No reason to be shy. We're all family, and we look out for one another –even if you are cursed."

"C-cursed! What do you mean? Just because I have red hair-"

"I see the curse strikes you deep. Don't fret, sister. We have balms and curatives. Now, may I know your names and business, Sir..."

"Caravaneer, or Big C, if ya prefer," He took off his hat, and took out the golden... shiny... so shiny... Was he saying something? I... Shiny... Sh... Shi- Wha- Hey! Why did you slap it out of his hand? The Caravaneer picked it up again and stowed it in his hat, returned to his head, shaking his head. "That bad, huh?"

"You bring ill tidings with you, red man," The elder said, huffing and wheeling about, storming away. "It's best that you leave now, before you herald misery."

… The Caravaneer turned my way, chuckling, scratching his head.

"Looks like we already left a bad impression. Let's fix that. How about you and Faires ask around, see what kind of work we can get to garner trust... Well, maybe you should just let Faires do it. Your hair may be loved by us, but they are darn spooked by it."

"Tell me about it..."

Faires saluted Big C and ran off into the village, leaving me to bask on the ship, looking over the opposite side... wondering I could fly... Hey. The Gore plate does have wings, and I'm not that heavy... right? Right... Just... One st-

"What are you doing?" Mar said, cocking her head.

"N-nothing... Finally got your kiosk open?"

"Yup. Good place, too. Right across from the Streetcook. Some of the local kids were more than happy to help me move my stuff there."

"It's because they fell for the allure of those booty shorts, Marmy. Who can resist them?"

"You have."

"B-barely. I want them for myself."

"But you don't have the booty for them."

"W-what? Sure I do."

"Nah. You got the chest, but no butt."

"S-shut up. Just shut up. Maybe I should have flew."

"You can fly?"

"I can try."

"No. I don't want to lose my Soodle wifey."

"Fine. I won't then. Don't make fun of my butt again."

"Fine. Your booty is off limits."

"Dang right," She mumbled something, giggling. "What was that?"

"N-nothing. Nothing."

"You don't giggle at nothing, so spill it."

"I don't want to. Besides, Faires is coming."

"Oh. Joy. Wonder what he found out. Lost Felyne? Maybe another Felyne bait-and-switch. I can always have a second Jho after this rump."

Faires stopped before us, panting but smiling.

"We got a few jobs, but we have to complete one to gain their trust before the others."

"Oh? Which one?"

"It's a fun one; we're finally going up against a Zinogre."

Guildmarm gasped and squealed, jumping up and down.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy. I've been waiting so long for this. The Zinogre, the lightning monarch, the wolf of the bolt."

"Sounds... shocking," I said, chortling, stopping seeing their glowers... "So, when do we go?"

"Now, if you are up to it," Faires said, rolling his wrist, "or we can wait until tomorrow. It's pretty deep in the Heaven's Mount, along the Thunder Plains, and, with the light already failing..."

"Right. Tomorrow, bright and early, we shall hunt a Zinogre."

Until then, I get to walk around the village and scare the people... or see what kind of "balms and curatives" they have for a hair color... I prefer the former, but who knows? Could be good booze.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Faires rushed out of the Arluq, wide eyed and pale, running through the arch and the farmers' plots. He stopped at the Sir Maximeld-the-whateverth, panting, shaking the poor kid four times before rushing back through the tilled land towards the Man, practically in tears. Ah, but the look on his face when that hulk of a man pointed up, pointed at me, more than made up for the lack of waterworks. He strolled under, his jaw slack, lowering more as it sank in.

"Morning, Faires," I said, chuckling, tittering... grinding my teeth. "Woud you do me a favor and get me down?"

"H-h-ho-" He stammered, waving his arms, making some type of picutre with his fingers between the ribbon around my feet, to the long arches around, and back to the three balloons keeping me there.

"This is less of a how or a why, Vi. This is more a what and when, with a slight sprinkling of where."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Wrong what. It's more, 'What am I going to do to those Wyverian bastards WHEN I GET DOWN, AND WHERE AM I GOING TO HAVE THE ENJOYMENT OF SCATTERING THEIR REMAINS?'"

"They did this? Why?"

"Again with the why. Does it matter?"

"K-kinda. H-how-"

"No. No how, either. Get me down and out to Heaven's Mount before anyone else wakes up, or else."

… Out of questions? Shame. I was really hoping you'd ask. Then again, I guess the answer is clear enough. What isn't clear is how they thought that was a 'cure' for a temper. Were they hoping the blood would boil enough to simply kill me? Were they trying to? If so, then I may need to return the favor –favors. The drink they gave me was downright awful, but it did what they needed it to do. Got me up there after all, and I was none the wiser for... an hour.

Faires got me down, but kept the ribbon, tying my hands behind my back. He rushed me to the ship, grabbed the Immane Blade and slapped it on my back before pushing us towards Marm's, knocking, pounding. She answered -or at least her arm did-, handed the stamp, and closed the door, and Faires threw me over his shoulder as he ran up the hill, grabbing the contract, stamping it, throwing the stamp down, the arch beside the Streetcat the last I saw before cloudy skies.

…

…

…

Heaven's Mount: if ever a place was mislabeled... Rocks floated in the sky, crashing into one another, only drowned out by the thunder off to the west, bounding between black rock with lightning, crashing beyond the thicket that shrouded the camp. Faires had placed me on the rickety cot under the tent, and untied the ribbon at last... ended up with it around his neck after, too. I showed mercy when he turned purple, but I made sure it wasn't coming off for a long, long time, and kept him on a short leash. Inside the chest was the basic stuff, and a map –which they still had the drunk cartographer... Why?

Didn't matter. It was already spelled out in the contract. The Zinogre was in the thunder plains, Area... 6 on the map. Good to know; thrown into the abyss. I dropped Faires's goods in his pack while I munched on a few rations, quelling the storm for a bit longer, long enough for me to drag him into Areas one and five-

How were there Aptonoth here? Just... H... How? How! Seriously. I do not see a single bit of green they can eat- and there was a young one, too! What were they eating? I know the Iopray had the Aptonoth to eat, but... Don't... Don't question. Like the cartographer, the gods were drunk when they populated this place... probably off the same stuff the Wyverians gave me. Those red-coated Genpray blotted the path ahead with poison, but I made sure to pay their generosity –the Immane Blade was always good on its debts, after all. By the time it was done paying, the poison cleared, and we were allowed through the twisted vines to the Lightning Plains.

Aptly named.

Lightning scorched, scoured the dark stone, blanketing the area in darkness save for those flashes, those brief shots of life, of Rhenoplos- and why are they here! Yes, their plated hide would keep them insulated but... stop. Don't question. Don't... where's the Zinogre, though. Was it the lightning itself? Was that why Marm called it the Lightning Monarch? Why did she call it the Wolf of the St-

A pair of blue eyes glazed through the murk, growing with a rumbling growl, muffling the thunder itself. Hot air washed down my nape, panting, and those blues twinkled, surging with the lightning above before it came crashing down on its blue and yellow hide, its teeth and horns a breath away. He reared its head, and howled at the darkness, the area blanketed in lightning, slithering towards it and the bugs buzzing on its back.

It closed its jowls, and the area was dark again, the blue eyes gone.

I let Faires go, and he gasped and sputtered, prodding my shoulder.

"Y-you," He croaked, coughing again. "Get this off me. Now."

The darkness lifted again, a shadow fell, and looks like I didn't need to remove it. Made a nice sparkler, though; might have to tie another around him later. He flew ahead, twitching in the dirt, his Zammy armor glowing, pulsing with the thunder that roared and bound, and the Zinogre stopped above him, its back spiked, sparking against my sword, pushing him to the side.

It barked a few times, and faded into the dark, though it was becoming harder. The lightning swirled towards those tufts of jagged hair, making them glow. It hunched, and lunged, its right arm leading the way, sending up more when it crashed on my blade, as did its left. It reared, its horns closing, but they were smashed to bits on Faires's dual blades, ripping into its legs next. It yelped and leaped back, more lightning swirling towards it as it howled, but flinched and yelped more under Faires's rage, his roaring softening the thunder.

It reared, and Faires leaped b-

Was knocked up again, his armor snapping and cracking against its tail. A bug flew from it, and a stray bolt hit it, making it into a living bolt of energy, crashing against the rocky tower behind. The Zinogre shook, and three more bugs flew by. One squished against my sword, and the bolts went towards the gem, shimmering behind as I leaped at the beast, howling to the sky again, lightning sinking into its f-

The world shook.

The sky cleared.

The storm was in its fur, the bugs creating thunderclaps whenever they buzzed their wings.

The Zinogre leaned close, its eyes a solid sheet of yellow, and roared, sending lightning racing across the plain... and me under the tower. It scratched and smashed against it, its growls echoing, returning, crumbling the stone around as I clawed my way to the other side, panting. Dust billowed from that tower, lightning sprawling up and over, stopping just short of my feet, backing aw-

It stopped... Okay. I don't hear Faires screaming, so unless it was eating him while down- wait. No. Bad Zinogre. You can't eat my friend. Only I can make his life a living he- oh, hi Faires- bye, Faires... Why was he runnin-

That's why.

I hit a rock, crumbling against my back. My teeth buzzed, and everything tasted... purple. Definitely purple, with a hint of blue and a touch of green –not too much, though. The Zinogre leaped off the tower and sauntered forth, placing its right foot on my legs, panting. It arched its neck, lowered its head to my level, and cocked it, whimpering... OH MY G-

"You're just playing, aren't you," I croaked, sparks popping off my tongue.

It rose its paw and leaped back, pawing at the ground, wagging its tail –until Faires returned. It arched its back and snarled at him, bugs rising off its back and resting on the tip of its tail, swiped his way. He rolled under it, them, and sheered its tail's tip clean off, making it roll. It whimpered and struggled on its side, but Faires simply kept slicing, a flurry of blades, a demon in its dance. He looked back at me, his eyes glowing red through the visor, and pointed one my way.

"Get your ass up and get over here with that cleaver," He boomed, continuing his dance... faltering. "I can't keep this up forever, you know."

"R-right."

I stood and ran over, cleaving into its paw as it tried to stand, and it yelped and fell. The light was lost from its fur, the sky dark again, filled with its lightning, restored. Faires plopped back, panting, wheezing, the red lost from his eyes BUT was still alive in his blades, ringing, hungering. I got another cleave on it, breaking the other horn as he stood, slicing into its back. It tried to right itself again, but I got another good swing on its brow, crumbling it to the ground...

… Any minute now... I know you're out there... I don't know how, but I can feel those beady, black-

And there he is.

The Jho leaped through the darkness and landed on the Zinogre, yelping under its talons. The Jho snapped at us, pushing us back before it turned its attention back on its meal, licking its chops-

The Zinogre swept out from under it, howling, and bashed against its ankles.

The Jho cried out and fell, still snapping at it, but it kept towards its tail, barking at the sky, the storm circling towards its fur once more. The Jho tried to stand, and my blade sunk through its neck, pinning it down. Faires was on its back, slashing against the green hide, adding more scars to the pulsing flesh, dimming beside the Zinogre, its blue eyes almost yellow again. Just a bit m-

The Deviljho roared, red lightning leaping free of its lips, and pulled me along when it rose, snapping at me. Faires slashed at its legs, but its tail whipped him into the stone wall, embedding, crunching him into it. It jerked its neck, and It turned at him, aiming me into that crevice, my armor shrieking against his again and again. Its throat swelled, and red lightning seeped down the blade as it spun, and I flew off at long last, my sword reduced to the gem and hilt once more.

I tried to stand, but it pushed its foot against my chest, licking its chops... boy, isn't this familiar. This time, though, it won't be the Felynes that save me. Oh no...

It'll be mister Zappy.

The Jho exploded with blue lightning, reeling away as the Zinogre leaped on its back, tearing into its hide, sending more of that lovely light along its form. The Jho slammed against the tower beside, and the Zinogre yelped but held, more bugs flying off, circling it. It finally leaped off, and laded in front of me, panting, dripping with blood. Its legs trembled, but they held true when it howled, and those orbs of lights closed on the Devil, washing the area in white.

The Zinogre's head fell, and the rest of him with it. Its breath was weak, threaded, the yellow in its eyes fading with the light in its fur, with the light around. The Jho was on its side, twitching, but not much. Its tail was gone, dust on the wind. Its legs were twisted and limp, as were its arms-

Which one twisted around and back in place, raising to its feet.

It looked at us, at the Zinogre, and huffed, limping away. Faires pulled himself free of the wall and lumbered over, helping me up, leaning on one another as we looked down on the Zinogre. It whined and panted, licked at our feets, its chest rising less, less often...

I placed a trap under it, and popped a few tranqs before tossing on a Max Potion, watching as the Felynes hauled it away. Faires simply patted my shoulder, patted the Zinogre's arm as it wheeled passed, chuckling. A note, a commendation, hung from its toe, a red ribbon wrapped its neck.

"Are we sure that was right?" Faires said, leaning on me as we trudged back to camp, back across the bridge.

"Does it matter? Are they actually going to listen to us?"

"Probably not, but this is a first."

"What?"

"I actually agree with you on this."

"An ally against the Devil on Heaven is an ally indeed. Now, let's see if any Wyverians are up."

"Kind of wondering who the real devil is up here."

"Oh, Faires. I was always a demon. I just never had my horns... or a reason."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Oh, such sweet music they sang when we, when I returned, their voices echoing farm into the Heaven's, bounding back from the boundless gray seas. Children cried and ran through the streets, weeping tears of such joy, watching as I beat the farmer's into their own fields, watering their heads with the children's wee, the ones unfortunate enough to be slower than their comrades –got their friends, still, but they were first. Faires, Marm, Man, Little Miss Forge, Big C; all they could do was stand and watch as I salted the fields around those fools, as I used the Man's tongs to sear my mark in their foreheads, the red fading from my eyes as it cooled on them.

I skipped over to the man, handed him my "blade." gave Big C a peck on the cheek, ruffled Faires's hair, and bounded away to my caravan, Tezme already there. I snuggled up to them as Artemis swooped down and pecked my cheek, welcoming sleep-

Or I would if someone didn't bang against my door.

"Hi, Faires," I said, singing it, ruffling his hair again. "How are you?"

"F...Fi...Fine?"

"That's good. It was fun today, wasn't it? We almost got that Jho. Maybe next time, huh?"

"Y... Yeah... Are you feeling okay?"

"Me? Great. I am absolutely and positively content with everything right now. Why?"

"W...Well..."

"I'd love to play the stammering game with you, Fi-Fi, but I'm tired. Can we do it later? Maybe on the next quest?" I cooed and stroked his chin, pulling at the beard as I tittered. "You'll make sure to check that, won't you? Male wifey? Also, you need to shave this. The lightning did it no f-"

"Okay. I'll go check if the locals have anything else for us. Just... Stop."

"Stop what, Fi-Fi?"

"T-this. It's creeping everyone out."

"What? Seeing me happy?"

He simply shook his head and trudged away, his armor shimmering in the lantern light as he returned above deck. I shut the door, returned to bed, ready to accept the sweet embra-

This time, it was Little Miss Forge.

"You okay? You looked a little miffed out there. Are you hungry? I get that way when I'm hungry. Yelled at my dad all the time until he threw something edible my way. Ah, fond memories of sitting beside the forge yelling at the Antiquarian that he was doing something wrong when I was just being whiny because I was starving. I was a growing girl after all- not that you are, of course, but you did come back from a hunt, didn't you? Did you even eat at the Streetcooks before ya went? I love eating there. He makes the greatest dishes. I love when he mixes the fish and dairy, mostly, though I wonder if he slips in a l- hey. Why are you closing the door? Are you okay? Hey. Hey! Ophelia? You must not be feeling well. You must be hungry. Come on. Let's go g-"

And never before have you heard sweeter music than when a door clicks shut... aside the jubilation of the Wyverians, of course. I took a step towards the bed... Another... A third- STOPPED, returned to the door, threw it open, and no one was there... It crept shut, creaking, a sliver left before I threw it open again; still no one. I sighed, and shut it completely, snuggling back into b- AH HA. Still no one.

I slipped into bed, hugging Tezme- AND NOW THERE'S A KNOCK?

"... Soodle?" Mar whispered through the door, knocking again. "Soodle. You up?"

Just... Just stay quiet, Ophelia. It's for the best... She'll stop... EVENTUALLY-

"She's up, Marm. Don't be fooled," Faires mumbled... Traitor. He started banging again. "Ophelia. Come on."

Ignore... Ignore... IGNORE...

"Hey. You guys trying again," Little Miss Foge exclaimed, knocking on the door as well. "Come on, Ophelia. No need to push your friends away. We're your family, after all. I mean, sure I left mine behind, but I'll be returning with tales of your guys' feats. I'm watching legends unfold before me, more than enough reason to leave family behind- but only for the moment. I made you some lunch; even got you an ale. Won't you open the door and eat with us? Oh, it'll be a picnic! Who doesn't love a picni-

The door thundered open, broken off its hinges. The three -five, counting the Man and the Caravaneer- backed away, paling under the storm brewing behind my eyes.

"I am only going to say this once," I said, slow. Deliberate. CALM. "I am perfectly fine. I am tired. I am not hungry. I am not angry with anyone, but that can change if you don't leave me alone and let me get some sleep. If you don't, the consequences..."

I picked the door up and pulled it shut, slumping on the bed for the last time. Better be; my light bowgun was loaded with crag, and I really don't want to replaced the door completely...

Morning came, and the week went. A new dawn arrived, setting with the month, and there were still no new contracts. Doesn't really matter; used the time to build up my arsenal again. I now had a few of every weapon once more, and I finally know why the Immane Blade looked so familiar: it was a Nerscylla weapon. Got the hammer and longsword now, too; needless to say, the Nerssy population is now under limited hunting sontract. Its armor was nice, though, and made bow hunting fun. Somehow, you always knew when the monster was ready to be tranq'd, and the trap slid so fast down the gauntlet.

I sat on my recent catch, a Rathian, snoring away as we were rolled to Val Habar from the Ancient Steppes, the airship waiting to take me back to Cathar. There was a nice chunk of hide lost around the Rathian's neck –compliments of the Jho... Still wondering how it gets between areas, and so fast. Sunken Hollow Tetsu clearing to Volcanic Hollow Gravios purging? Makes sense. Not more than a few miles apart. Narja farming in Primal Forest to Zammy abuse in Frozen Seaway? Again, not a big deal... ANCIENT STEPPES TO HEAVEN'S MOUNT IS A CRIME AGAINST NATURE.

… What if... Just a thought... What if there really was more than one Jho stalking me... Nah. Had to be the same one; down to a single beady black eye. The other was lost behind melted flesh, as was its tail –or was, if it hadn't ripped open the skin to let its package out. Yup; more nightmare fuel. As if sleep wasn't enough of an exotic import.

Speaking of.

Faires jumped off the airship and pulled me from the Rathian, swinging me about before hugging me close. I pushed him away and giggled as he kissed my forehead, beaming at me. He took my arm and lead me onto the airship, onlookers being stupid and cheering him on for it, lost to the clouds once more.

"Fai, you really need to stop that," I said, lounging on the deck. The sun was right over head, warming my tired arms.

"Why?" He said, sitting beside, messing with his dual blades, the Twin Flames... +? Know he got an upgrade, but he never told me their new names.

"Because people will get the wrong idea."

"Bah. Let them. If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right."

"Make sure to save that for your wife. She'll love it. So corny"

"Oh, don't worry. I am... Have you ever thought about settling down? I don't mean now or any time soon, but... you know what I mean."

"Yeah, and not really. I want to hunt until I'm old and... lighter red."

"So, pink?"

"No. Light red."

"Yeah. Pink."

"I don't think you're grasping what I am trying to say. My hair won't turn gray, but there's a chance that it'll lighten up, to a lighter red."

"They have a word for that."

"Fai, don't-"

"You know what it is?"

"Fai, really. N-"

"Pink."

I groaned and rolled over, pinning him down. He held up his arms, and we both laughed, standing as the ship anchored itself again into the side of Cathar. Guildmarm rushed onto deck, panting, holding up a contract-

A CONTRACT.

"Finally," I exclaimed, taking i- "No."

"Ophelia?" Faires said, plucking the paper from my hand –just in time; I had to wipe even after touching it. He looked at it, and cocked his brow. "Really, Guildmarm? A Congalala? This is the best you could do?"

"Hey. Take it easy on her. She... Nope. I have to agree. You couldn't get anything else!"

"S-sorry, Soodle, Doodle," She said, straightening her glasses. She pursed her lip and took the contract back, stamping it. "This is all I got. The locals seem up at arms for some reason, though. There have been... reports?"

"What kind of reports?"

"The monsters in Heaven's Mount have been acting... strange, recently, and it all began with the arrival of this Congalala. They are hoping that killing it will restore some balance, or at least obtain some understanding. You know how these Wyverians are."

"Yup: any little bit of change is considered the end of the world. Like red-"

"Pink."

"... Light red hair."

"No. I mean pink. The Congalala? Unless you are lumping that shade of red in with yours-"

"Hahaha. No. No, I'm good. If I ever get that shade, sheer me bald."

"Everywhere?"

"Oh my," Marm said, fanning her face, flushing.

"What? What are you thinking?" I said.

"N-nothing. J... You two j... get. Get."

"Oh, but I must know, Marmy wifey," I said, flicking her ear. "Pwease?"

She squealed and pushed me away, her cheeks beet. "Go. Just go. Go spank that monk- I mean- J... Git. Gitgitgitgitgitgit..."

"We are, we are. Settle, Marm. I simply need to go slip into something more comfortable, grab my Immane Paddle-"

She shook her head and spun around, returning to her stall, the contract left in Faires's grasp.

…

…

…

Ah. It's good to be back in my Gore plate. The Nerssy was comfy, but there's simply something... unnerving about a closed helm. I know it offers more protection, but I'd rather have my vision not tunneled. Same basic supplies in the chest at Heaven's Mount, map thrown over the side. We'll be hitting the growth beside base camp for this pink Blanga bastard, so it doesn't matter.

Faires lead the way, sporting his Zammy armor as usual, wielding his Twin... Flame... things.

"Hey, Vi."

"Yeah."

"Did you get those upgraded?"

"Hah. No. Requires a plate from both Rathian and Ratholos. I was lucky to get some Ratholos scales from a Rathian."

"... Not asking."

"Not telling."

We entered the growth, and the area was simply blanketed... in...

Pita?

Something stirred in the murk, a pair of red eyes flashing, and a Velocidrome leaped out, over. Its head flopped on its neck, its back broken in two, falling over three steps beyond, gurgling out one last shrill before going still. A Velocipray screamed, and its head flopped at our feet, still looking around, its tongue still stirring. A leg fell on top of it, along with a tail, all still twitching, spurting. Those red eyes flashed by again, and the world shook, trembled in its bellow. A Velocipray backed into view, recoiling, whimpering, but a claw dripping with black ichor reached through and pulled it back into that abyss, cutting off its shriek with one, loud snap, and the area went still, the darkness puffing, panting. Two red beads appeared through, getting closer with each thundering step, and the Congalala's pompadour broke through the murk, its tip drooped, fallen down the center of its face. Its teeth were rotten, chipped to fine points in its sagging face. Its pink fur was splotched, mangy, dinged. Its tail dragged a Velocipray behind, little more than a head, a spine, and organs.

It dropped the carcass, and stood up, pounding against its chest, shrieking. The darkness constricted, filling its body, turning the pale skin under the pink fur black, the fur purple. I reached for my sword, and was thrown back, smashing into an Aptonoth. My chest strung, but the plate took most of it, bits falling out of the three long gashes near my heart. I stood-

Just in time to catch Faires.

His helm was cracked, split down the middle. His greaves were hacked to bits, and the chest didn't fair much better, dented in. He gasped and sputtered, pointing to the leather straps, sighing when I loosed them, coughing.

"Damn," He exclaimed, standing on his own, throwing his helmet to the side. "What got into that thi-"

… Well, hello black smoke. I thought we parted ways.

Faires's eyes widened, and he stepped back, waving his arms.

"No. No no. Nonono. We killed it. This should not be possible."

The Congalala wanted its word on the matter... It wins.

We slid into the growth, crashing into the lone pillar in there. My back had a matching pair claw marks, and Faires's simply shattered, scattering blue plate across the expanse. The Congalala came to a stop in front of us, banging its chest, hopping in place as it whooped and hollered, distorted echoes of the one back in the Everwood. It licked its lips and inhaled deep.

"Faires. Dodge!"

I rolled behind the pillar, Faires into the river beside, and the pillar groaned and crumbled under its breath. A few wisps made their way around and grasped at the cloth around the claws on my shoulders, hissing, eating it away –as it did to the pommel of my blade, and its red guards. The thing finally gurgled, trying to catch its breath, and we leaped on it-

Tried to.

It was behind us, and this time my top crumbled to bits, blood dripping down my back. I turned around it time for its head to smash against my sword. It snarled and grabbed my arm, flinging me into the wall beside, shoulder bashing until I was three feet in, until my blade was a part of the stone. It licked its teeth again, inhaled, and shrilled as Faires latched onto its back, trying to scrape him off on the ground and rock to no avail. Faires dug his blade into its head and dropped it, helping me out of the wall after, but this was only the beginning.

Oh yes; This monkey wasn't going down without a fight, and I ran out of Whetstones before its claws even started to show weakness. My gloves, their cloth were gone, as was my waist and shoulders. Faire's weapons were little more than handles, but they dug deep into its back, bringing it down again and again. If only it stayed down, but with each rise it would only get faster, hit harder, the black smoke from my lips thickening with each smack. My heart thundered against its cage once more, taking advantage of the tenderizing, but the red haze kept at bay, retreating with each swing.

Come on... trigger already... I'm not giving it, so let me OVERCOME. THERE WE GO.

Faires was frozen in place, his blade inching through the air towards the Congalala's head, already moving out of the way. Its red eyes watched the blade in its arc, its teeth ready to clasp his arm, shattered against my sword. The Congalala winced and backed up a step... normal speed... Don't tell me-

It looked at me and roared, charging. It smacked into my blade, its edge sparking against the stone under as it pushed me back, stopped by a small cliff. I pushed it, and punched its eye, swinging across its belly- which it inflated and deflated in no time, grabbing my shoulders. Its head lunged, ramming against my carving knife, reeling away, shrieking. It pulled the blade out and tossed it aside, its eyes fogging yet it still stood, charging again. The wound closed on its second lunge, its eyes clearing, looking to the sky as it inhaled again.

When it came down, when it breathed its vile breath, it hit my bombs.

I put Faires down in front of the Aptonoth, gasping and sputtering as the blue faded, looking at me, at the fire racing to the sky.

"W-what the-" He began, patting his front. "What ha-"

"I'll explain later, Fai. For now pop a Pot. We aren't over yet."

Again, the Congalala gave his opinion, proving me right.

His body was charred, bone peeking out of its shoulders, its skull almost bare of flesh, closing fast as it charged us, fire left in its wake. It leaped not but a yard away, and washed the area in its breath, slinging burnt flesh and dung every direction, its eyes inflating into its cranium again. At least the right was white and glassed, the left's solid red broken in two. Its claws, too, were broken, getting stuck in the sparsest of bramble, in Aptonoth when it ran it down.

"Faires," I boomed, two tranq's in hand. "Think you can put down a trap."

He nodded, and reached into his pouch-

The ground quaked.

The vines scattered.

The clouds gave way as the Deviljho DUG THROUGH THE GROUND! W-WHAT! H-HOW! HOW! Oh... my head... The Jho spun on the Congalala, roaring in its face-

And the Congala roared back, filling its gullet with its breath.

The Jho reeled back, stepping on another Aptonoth, and coughed and gagged and gurgled as the Congalala leaped on its back, biting into its flesh, ripping out junks. The Jho swiped at it, smashed against walls as it charged into the next area, leaving us to chase after their carnage. The Congalala had made its way up the Jho's next, and dug its broken claws into its eye, making it shriek. The Jho swung its neck hard, cracking it, and the Congalala dangled before its maw, still hanging from its eye. It expanded its jowls, its throat filled with red lightning, and the pink bastard was swallowed whole, its arm chomped up before it would let go of its socket.

The Jho wheeled about, blood raining from its eye, and stomped out, tunneling THROUGH THE CLOUDS AGAIN... it left something in its wake, though: a simple, black crystal.

Faires picked it up, shaking his head.

"It's better than nothing. Let's get it back to Marm, and the Wyverian Elder. Who knows? Maybe they were right in thinking this was the end of the world."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The Caravaneer looked over the crystal, shaking his head.

"This little thing? Looks like any other bauble, specifically from the Sunken Hollow. And you say this was from a Congalala?"

"Supposedly," I mumbled, and Faires shot me a hard look, nodding.

"We believe it is," He said. "That thing... it acted... it had whatever the Gore was spreading."

"Truly? Could it have come from the Primal Forest, the Everwood where it originated?"

"No. It looked young, barely taller than a Conga."

"Then something must have followed."

"Or its harbinger is standing right beside you," The Gatekeeper exclaimed, ripping the crystal from the Caravaneer's hands. "This is a Frenzy Shard, a fraction of the evil that beast brought up here, what that red-headed menace allowed to grow."

"Me? Why I-"

Faires covered my mouth, but took a step forward for me, swiping out.

"She did not cause this."

"No? How funny it arrived after she entered Heaven's Mount, after she infected the place with her presence."

"What happened to Wyverians standing by family," I exclaimed, muffled under the shaking hand.

"A demon makes a poor houseguest, let alone family. We want you gone, but now we have no choice but to let you people stay. After all, none of us are hunters, and we won't threaten our balance with the monsters –even if they threaten our lives."

The Gatekeeper stormed away, and my mouth was freed, though it was my feet that needed it more, kept just off the ground. Faires held firm on my armor's collar, his knuckles popping, his teeth grinding. The Caravaneer sighed and patted his shoulder, heading below deck. Marm approached, dust left in her wake, her eyes wide.

"Oh, my," She said. "I heard Soodle yell, but both of you..."

"The Gatekeeper signed his own warrant," I grumbled.

"He really did. The fool," He spat, putting me down and stomping passed the two of us, heading to the Man's Forge... Stopped by a Wyverian farmer.

Marm cooed and hugged me. "You just can't catch a break up here, can you?"

"Hey, if they want to keep being buried, that can always be arranged."

"Soodle..."

"You're right. I should start juggling."

"Soodle!"

"What else is there to do, Marm. Here we are, stuck up on this mountain with various rocks and isles floating around, with people who HATE me, and there's no spa or bar to attend."

"Well... you can always doodle with me. Make pretty pictures."

"Nah. I was never skilled with a brush. I could draw the finest pictures with a sword, but I might as well be a shoot in a tornado with a pen."

"Then I'll give you a large chunk of wood to paint on."

"Oh, Marm."

"What?"

I simply shook my head and patted her head, watching as Faires returned.

"I got another job," He said, handing... four contracts. "Well... more than one."

"This... this is great, Doodle. Ratholos, Seltas Queen; Zinogre? I thought we did this one."

"Turns out the other was a fake. A boy made it and gave it to you without authorization of the Guild."

"Not doing it again," I said. "Mr. Zappy earned his place."

"I agree, so we have a Seltas Queen and a Ratholos."

"What about the f-"

"That one can be done at the same time as the other two... preferably the Seltas Queen."

"Wh- oh no. No... Please, don't tell me it's-"

"It is," Marm said, giggling, patting my shoulder as I cried. "It's okay, Soodle. You can do it now. No problem."

"It's so bullshit. I don't wanna. Can't make me."

"Ophie," Faires said.

"No. Don't Ophie me. You also agreed with me on that. Those quests are stupid. Why are we helping those eggheads, anyways?"

"Because money?"

"... Oh right... We kinda, sorta need that, don't we?"

"Yeah, and it's easy enough to run during another."

"Then I say we do it during the Seltas Queen."

"... Isn't that what I just said?"

"No? I don't remember hearing you say it. Do you, Marm?"

"Don't make me choose. I hate it when my siblings fight."

"But you're my wifey."

"And you're mine," Faires said.

"... We're at an impasse, then."

"Indeed, but let's not waste any time. Obviously these Wyverians want us gone ASAP, so let's get these over with."

"But the Caravaneer's-" Marm began.

"He got his answer. Not the one he wanted, but he got it. So, if you will stamp these two and hold onto these..."

"B-but, Doodle-"

"Marm, please. It's been a long day. Don't make it longer by stalling."

"Doodle-"

"Marm," I exclaimed. "Stamp it or I start making lewd remarks."

"Y-you wouldn't."

"Come on, Marm..."

"Th-that's not how your supposed to say i-"

"Come on Marm?" Faires said, shrugging. "Well, normally-"

"Okay. Okay. Stop. Please. Here. Sorry."

"There. That was easy."

"I said stop. Go. Gogogogogo."

She ran down below deck, covering her ears.

I blinked, and looked to him. "Wow. Her mind changes gears fast."

"Eh. We got what we needed. Let's get moving."

…

…

…

Hello, Heaven's Mount. You're probably sick of us by now, but I assure you we will continue to ravage your lovely land until there is nothing left. We'll leave you be until tomorrow after we take some wyvern eggs and kill a Seltas...

"Faires."

"Yeah?"

"I think I know why Marm was trying to stall us."

"Wh- Oh, my... Yeah. We done goofed up."

… We headed towards area 3, meeting our old friends the Remobras along the way. How fun they made it to scale to the Wyvern Nest of Area 8, where the eggs await... and a new buddy... I don't wanna make a new buddy. I just want to still his and his wife's eggs so that the eggheads can leave us alone for another year. So what if they want to eat them; not like there's not dozens more eggs. I hope he sees it that way.

… Then again, his wife didn't... At least the nest was empty. We both grabbed an egg and stowed in our bag, watching the heavens as we made our way out-

And it turns out Remobras love eggs... they'll dive right into your bag to get them... so back in we went grabbed two more- which became another meal... This time, we kept it in our arms, headbutting the serpents when they got close, and climbed down amidst a storm of purple and tails. Area 3 was behind us, the Aptonoths all that stood in the way.

Well, them, and a Rathian, roaring as it charged.

Faires fished in his bag as the Rathian chased me off to the side, biting into a cluster of vines, but an Aptonoth made me stop, rearing, landing before me. It gave big green enough time to free herself, and charge again, biting into her aid, and it fell, its body twitching. The Rathian circled, and continued to do so as I ran at her tail, growling after the fourth. She reared her head and roared.

Just in time for a face full of light.

She shrieked and bit at the air, and Fai and I ran for the camp, dropping the eggs in the red chest. We cheered, we clapped, and we returned to the Aptonoths to find Rathian had left.

And a boulder blocking Area 3.

"That was easy enough," Faires said, checking his map. The nest was stained, but so was the area above... and the growth below... and the Lightning Plains. "Where do we check?"

"W-"

… No need to answer; he showed himself. It had swooped into the camp, grabbed the red chest, and flew over the boulder, roaring... I smacked Faires's head, already muttering apologies.

"What have have I said about stating something is easy, huh?" I exclaimed, smacking him again.

"I forgot, okay?"

"Forgot what? My anger, or his ability to fly?"

"Yes."

I smacked him on principle and entered the land of the Iopray, finding it, too, was blocked from Area 3. The map showed a way through the Felyne pass, but the only way in from this side was the Lightning Plain, and Rathian's roar revealed what waited in there... We don't have a choice, do we? We have to take that way, have to fight her before fighting her husband... Then he's going to show up and make it into a real party.

"Faires."

"Yes?"

"Next time Marm wants to tell us something-"

"Yeah. We'll listen."

With that, we entered, we flashed, we mounted, we tore her wings, took her tail, broke her head, and made her life suck... She was able to get off one fireball before being mounted again, toppled to the stone. Lightning flashed on my blade as it hit her neck, on her eyes before they glassed, mirroring the red menace diving from the sky.

Fire exploded across the Lightning Plains, snuffed under its wings, under its dripping talons, the poison hissing on the ground with each pass... until Faires threw another Flash Bomb, and it toppled right on its wife, doomed to the same fate.

"Shame," I said, carving it.

"What?"

"I wanted to golfswing it, for old times."

"Hah. Right. Well, let's go get our eggs and be off."

"We were worried... why?"

"Well, if it was only one of us, that pair may have been a problem. But, because of our ingenuity-"

"The Flash Bombs made them our toys."

"... Yup, but yeah. Shame. I expected more from the King of the Skies."

"To be fair, this whole trip has been nothing but a disappointment, and a waste of time."

"You can say that again."

"A waste of time," We said together, chuckling as we grabbed the chest, returning to the camp, following the sun home, twinkling, fading.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The night came so swift and left too soon, Faires banging against my door before even the sun warmed my caravan. I shuffled to my feet, yawned, and opened the door, seeing a fine line between his block head and turkey n-

"Oh, hey. You shaved," I mumbled, yawning again.

He chortled, scratching his chin. "Yeah. I had to give in at long last. Without any kind of water to wash them out, monster guts become putrid."

"Who could tell the difference from your breath?"

"Good morning to you too."

"Doesn't the sun have to be out for it to be morning? Really, what's your goal, Fai? Are you hoping to wake me up earlier each day until I no longer need sleep?"

"Is it working?"

"Of course not. If all you had to show me was that baby face-"

"No, actually," He raised his arm, a heavy folder stowed under. "I thought we would take today off and go off with the airship to complete these."

"... And those are..."

"Missions for the Streetcook. Better ingredients, that kind of thing. First up is a double Nerssy in Primal Forest. Are you ready to upgrade that sword of yours?"

"And the glaive, and the longsword, and the hammer- how are we able to do this one? I thought we put them on the List."

"We did, but these two are outside of the designated area. Meaning, kill needed."

"Nice. Let's get this ship moved, then."

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"Right..."

Marm stumbled up to the deck, wiping the crust from her eyes as the Caravaneer pushed her aside, stomping up to the wheel, pushing Faires away.

"What in blazes ya doing, kid?" He boomed.

"Going to the Primal Forest."

"Now? Marm?"

"Don't look at... oh no. You still had the stamp, didn't you?"

Faires held it up, dropping it in her hands, fumbling it once before holding it to her chest, flying from it again when the ship dropped through the clouds, Cheeko Sands waiting directly below. The ship flew a bit deeper into the isle, stopping before a clearing, a tent waiting below, as was the rest of the Primal Forest. I threw over the ladder, sliding down as it unraveled, plopping onto the blue tarp. No Felynes were by the box, but I could see items peeking; they were getting faster.

Verdict on the map... still drunk... Where would we even beg-

Faires poked the left side of the cloth, on Area 2.

"They'll be around here."

"How can you be so cer-"

"That's where the canopy begins."

"... Good point."

Hello, Ration. You're so good on an empty belly, but the foods that could open up from this made you seem like stone on my tongue... or, rather, what my mind dreamed of made you stone. So unfair of it, setting standards like that, but what are you going to do?

Area 1 was... beautiful... How was this "primal?" How were those flocking pink birds and butterflies across a wide expanse of shimmering pools, rivers, and streams cutting through the loping trees considered "wild?" The Hermitaurs relaxing in the pools, clacking at us as we passed had more ferocity than this place. At least Area 2 had a bit more bite to it, wild roots growing over the hills and cliffs rising, covered in thick green foliage.

At least it has a giant, rubber garbed spider patrolling its canopy... correction: had. Its pedipalp cracked and shattered on the fourth swing, its eyes dulled and empty on the sixth. Faires made sure the second would take far less, the area echoing with his bombs. The Nerssy flailed in the trap, but never got out, its head cleaved in, its back torn asunder by Faires's dual blades.

He fished out the contracts, humming... pulling out two of them.

"Okay. We still have a Rathian and a Najarala. We head... that way for the Naja, or we can cut through base camp and jump down the falls to get to the Rathian. Up to you."

"Do you have Flash Bombs?"

"Of course."

"Then let's take care of the real threat first."

He chortled, and lead the way to five, the plateau. The Najarala was coiled, asleep in the middle of the area... did I say real threat? I meant "place five bombs around its body, prep two Shocks, slam its head, watch as it sputters awake before getting caught in the traps when the bombs go off and tear it to pieces allowing the Tranqs to take affect..." Oh, hello, yawn. I don't blame you, but remember the hell these put us through originally before you do that. Save it for the Rathi- okay. Now you can.

I carved the tail, Faires beginning on her hide. He rose, walked over to the barbed remnant, and I grabbed his front.

"Why did you have to wake me up before dawn for this! Why? That took no time at all."

"To be honest? I thought it would take less. You seem to be slowing down in your old age."

"M-me? You were in charge of keeping it still. I'm meant to break it once you bring it down."

"Don't look at me. Nerssy didn't cooperate, but at least you kept it stunned."

… I let him go. "True. What do we do now?"

"Well... There's a monster we haven't fought yet in the Frozen Seaway: The Lagombi."

"Ooh. What is it? Is it like a Blango? A Barioth?"

"No. It's a giant bunny bear... It's much more threatening than it sounds, I swear."

"It better be, or this sword is going to look good on your helmet."

We returned to the ship, and it swung around, heading passed Cheeko Sands, to cold waters and desert of the Frozen Seaway. We popped a few Hot Drinks before we went down the ladder, dropping on the rise of Area 5 instead of camp –flatter, easier on the ship. We looked out on the lake to the east, a Zamtrios plodding its way through, followed by its brood.

"We don't want to tangle with that, do we?" I said, cracking my back, yawning again.

"Nah. We're here for the Lagombi. Nothing more. Should be... up... the hill..."

… A tiny, tiny snowball rolled by, another racing after, stopped by another behind it, pushing it into a rock. Meanwhile, a snow boulder smashed against my sword, pushing me back as a shadow loomed and fell behind, hissing on the snow, smoothing it out. I turned around to a dusting, trailing to the left, raining down as it hissed behind again. Faires threw a Sonic Bomb, and the beast fell to its side, whimpering, clawing at its ears. He charged it, his blades ablazing, but... it was too cute. How could I? I simply wanted to hug and squeeze and call it G-

The bastard stood and charged, knocking me into the snow... then sat on me... It dies now.

I placed a Shock Trap, laid down behind it, and waved my sword, yelling. Faires joined, throwing his swords down beside my head before turning around and smacking his rear. It growled, and I saw the snow dust the air once more. Faires circled to the right, continuing his mating call-

He stopped, jumped over the trap, and the world quaked when the Labombi landed, rolling a-

NOPE.

I leaped to the side as its rear ended where I laid, dusting itself off before dashing at me a- OH COME ON. Is that all you do, you stupid bunny bear? Get. In. The. Freakin- NO DON'T JUMP OVER I- thank you, Faires, for finally throwing another Sonic Bomb. It fell straight down into it, tearing off its own ears as we hacked into it.

Wait.

That presence.

I know it... I knew it wasn't gone... It is?

I looked back, and the Jho was there, but it was... jumping... down to the lake... Okay, then. I prepared another two tranq's, but Faires slit its throats, groaning as he slapped the red bombs out of my hand.

"Better to kill, remember?"

"Yes, but I thought we could have Lagombi steaks."

"... We still can."

"Not after we carve it."

"True enough... Hey, Ophelia?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about love?"

"What about it?"

"Well, have you ever, like, loved anyone? Not like family?"

"No. Why? Does little Fai-Fai have a crush on Marmy?"

"W- hell no. I'm simply wondering. Have you?"

"... No."

"Really?"

"Nope. Unless you mean like love I feel for you and Marm and Gunner and Pita and Kechie."

"Kinda, but a bit deeper. Where it feels like it'll rip you apart if you aren't with the person."

"... Then like Pita."

"Well, not like that, but close. I mean, being with someone for the rest o..."

Translation: blahblahblahblahblahblahblah... I'll wait... Okay.

"Simple enough: no. I'm a hunter. I live for the kill. Until that is gone, I will not waste a breath on love."

"Then you'll find someone?"

"I guess? Fai, do you remember my parents?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I don't want to end up like them."

"Would you consider an early retirement for love, then."

"If I ever feel that deep a love for anyone, sure."

… He righted, and took my arm, pushing me up the ladder first.

"Always knew you were a big softie."

"Keep it up, and this big softie will plant you in the Cathar fields next."

"Hah. I always knew you wanted to plow me."

"You are my favorite hoe."

We laughed all the way to the deck, the Caravaneer taking us back to Cathar, leaving us to look over our loot and describe the Lagombi to the Marm –still a bit flushed. What a wonderful... waste of a day... You know, when I was told I could say that again, I don't think it meant more than once.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Pita ran through the Everwood, chasing down a band of Velocipray. Their leader watched from a cliff, cocking its head, opening its beak time and again, silence saving it –from Pita, anyways. I was almost upon it, licking my lips, oozing with black ichor, staining everything red in my eyes. I stood from the brush, Konchu gauntlets dripping with fetid flesh, with sopping organs-

It spun, shrieked in my face, turned to gurgling under the teeth on the shells. I lunched and ripped into its neck, bathing in the warm waters as it flailed. Darkness fell, and Pita took the body, crunching the bones before swallowing it whole, putting me on its back again, tracking down another pack of Preys and its Drome...

I awoke, dripping with sweat, back on the Arluq. My nose was filled with the copper drink, my throat surging, threatening with bile, unleashed off the railing on-deck. Dark wisps lazed into view as I panted, red creeping on the sides of my vision. I collapsed against the railing, yawning, looking up at the sky. A clear night, obviously, the moon's face full, stealing the stars around.

What brought this on? Was it the recent events that sparked it? The stress? That Congalala? No... I already broke free of the disease then and there... Though it was moving at the same pace. It... it was consumed by it, but was still able to match... What does it exactly do to monsters? It looked rotten, dying, but, even after being consumed in fire, it was charging us down, assaulting the Jho. The skin started to heal, the eyes refilled... and that was a Congalala. What would happen if a Rathian got infected? A Zinogre?

A Deviljho... No. I can't dwell on that. A normal one... No.

I tried to stand, but my legs decided it preferred the deck over my bed below. My belly agreed, and so did my head, though I was simply delivered back onto those fields, those jungles and ruins...

"Hey... Hey... Ophelia... Wake up."

I groaned, and waved away Faires-

Smacking something... smooth.

I opened my eyes, and was greeted to darkness. Light peeked through above, blocked by Faires's head and a Wyverian child. He pulled me out of the kettle-

KETTLE?

"Alright. Which one of you bastards planned to boil me alive, huh?" I boomed, waving my finger at... no one. There was no one out in the village. "Faires?"

"The Wyverians fled in the night. Only Sir Marximeld here and the Gatekeeper remain."

"Why?"

"Yes. Why."

I spun and met the Gatekeeper behind, shaking his head.

"It's on its way."

"What's on its way?"

"What you herald, of course. 'Destruction is coming upon gilded wing to cleanse this land, to begin anew after wallowing in the shadows of despair and agony.' Your armor, it's Gore plate, isn't it?"

"H-how did-"

"You wore the demon's shell when you arrived. You brought it here. It's the end. Do whatever else you believe is needed up here, then leave us. You doomed us all."

He turned around again, but my hand spun him around, the other bringing him to his knees. He coughed and hugged his chest, falling to the side, teeth scattering on the dirt.

"Right. All my fault. Like I knew. Instead of placing blame, why not get your elder in that rock over there to fill us in on what's coming? Ever think we could take it down? Hell, we already did once."

"You... you did exactly what it wanted," He croaked, wheezing. "It needed to die... to be unleashed."

He said no more, crawling to the gate, sitting against it. Faires grabbed my shoulder, shaking his head as he lead us to the Streetcat, all spiffy and upgraded. The menu looked grander, too... still tasted like shoe leather... love it.

Faires held up the contract, sighing as he chugged his ale.

"Seltas Queen."

"Yup, then we're out of here."

"Really? You don't want to stay around and see what it-"

"They want to give up, so be it. Not my place. Don't care."

"Sounds to me Pita, th-"

"Shut up."

The Streetcat fell off his stand, and Faires even backed away... I shook my head, wiped away the black smoke, and finished my meal, heading towards the bridge. Faires caught up in time, and of course he assaulted me with questions. He couldn't simply leave it alone, could he. He didn't take that I was fine –which I was... Am.

I shook my head, and picked up the pace, knocking over a Felyne in front of the supply chest... same stuff, different day. Map... looks like we're going back to the Lightning Plains, and this time I'm cutting through the growth. No way am I dealing with Iopray right now- no. Instead, we have Congas, and they made the nicest noises under my boots. For once, the Lightning Plains were calm, the lightning locked to the clouds rumbling over... But where's the queen? I see the Seltas. He was flying back and forth before a... green... rock...

The Seltas Queen uncurled her tail, and looked at me with her beady yellow eyes. The world shook under her steps, advancing four. She rubbed her claws together, her teeth buzzing, watering behind them, and bowed, looming closer. I could see myself reflected thousand times over in that eye, in the Seltas's, landing on top of her.

She reared, and roared, stomping a few times.

I dove to the side, unsheathing my hammer, the Cluster Hammer +, and righted in time to dive to the other side. The Seltas above swiped as they passed, buzzing its wings and lifting the Queen, turning her around, still running in air. She hit the ground doing so, and the Seltas dragged his horn along the stone sparking.

My hammer crashed against his horn, spraying white powder on it, but it didn't stop her charge, pushing me back. The Seltas flipped its head back, and I was on her back, hitting the Seltas again. Another charge of white powder disappeared between his jowls. It shook its head, stumbled a step, but held, swiping at me, cracking against the hilt. The Queen shook, and I unsheathed my hunting knife, digging it in as she bucked. The Seltas, though, fell off, crunching under her feet.

She stopped a moment, and I cracked the top five times before having to dig in again. Faires entered, riding on a Seltas, charging at me. I pulled the knife off and fell, landing on the other Seltas, barely better than paste... If only I could say that for the other seven.

"... Faires?"

"Yeah?"

"Flash Bomb."

… Well, that made it easier. The Queen even did clean up in its blind rage, pushing them all off to the sides. I "sharpened" my hammer and waited for it to turn our way, roaring, falling. Her eyes were out of focus, cringing, twitching with each stroke of Faires's blades. I simply waited... and it rose... and it was down again, snoring. Hello, bombs; goodbye, bombs. The Queen arose again, her pincers cracked, her legs busted, her tail broken, and fell again, her eyes out of focus.

I sighed, and sheathed my hammer. "I feel dirty."

"Oh?"

"She's supposed to be challenge? This huge, hulking woman who can summon Seltas?"

"Yeah?"

"We're tearing her apart."

"That's what good hunters do. Not all fights have to be an extravagant event, you know."

"Yes, yes, but this was our first time facing her, and I know once she gets conscious she's going to limp away- see? I hate being right."

"Would you rather every fight be life-or-death?"

"No, but sleeping it, flash bombs, traps... this is dirty."

"If it gets the job done. We're here to complete a contract and gain materials –most likely never to use."

"True... I guess we don't have to like every monster."

"And not every monster is worth merit. Hell, I wish I could forget that Congalala."

So do I.

We entered the Seltas Queen's chamber, her snores rumbling the walls. She was curled up in her nest, facing away. Her tail twitched every other breath. I took out my final barrel bomb, placed it by her mouth, and Faires placed his on the other side, standing back. I raised my hammer-

And was thrown against the wall by a Seltas.

The Queen rose to her feet, chortling, and smacked Faires across the room with her tail. Black smoke unfurled from her mandibles, as it frothed from the Seltas's, letting me go just to coat my face in his stinger's liquid. He flew back a foot, dropped to head high, and raised its claws, rotted, split to five twisted points. It shrilled, a gurgling thing, and flew back further, attaching to the Queen's head as nine others filled the room and joined her, as well.

She bellowed, and the world cracked under her feet. Steam spewed under the Seltas horns, under their claws, closing in. I rolled in between horns, scraping my leg but was untouched, but that was only the first round. Wings buzzed, and the area was blasted with black water, horns charging again.

Faires threw a Flash Bomb... and we still had to sprint out into the Lightning Plains, that flying... battlement still coming, still armed. I dove behind one of the stony towers, feeling it crack and collapse under its onslaught, diving into growth, but it kept following, rising when I went into the canopy, diving as I dashed into the Aptonoth's, into the beginning. I loathed it, but I ran into Iopray cove... and they, too, were puffing black smoke, covering the area in thick, purple tar. They fell asleep all the same, and their bodies made nice stepping stones across.

The Queen was not as lucky.

Her Seltas flaked off when they hit the purple muck, writhing and shrilling, clawing at the ground a few moments before stilling. The Queen made it to the other side, but her armor was gone, leaving only her... newly spiked shell... Run? Nah. Keep her charging through that muck, and hearing her hubby's crunching under my boots and her charging did wonders for morale –as did her pants and wheezes. Her legs were covered, and she slowed to a halt, struggling to stay up.

I unsheathed my hammer, twirling it as she fell on her side.

"You know. This could have been... Hold on. Coming up with something new... No. No... Not worth it."

I raised the hammer-

She spat in my face, pushing itself on top. It stuttered, flailed, and went still... pushing herself out of her shell. Her flesh was pale, but new, purple plate covered it soon enough, extending its pincers, its claws. Its eyes were solid red, as was its new tail, replaced by five serrated barbs, lulling.

The Queen bellowed, and lashed out, those tails sparking, igniting the ground where I laid. I tried jumping on its top, and it hipchecked, knocking me into the Lightning Plains, swarming with Seltas. They covered every inch of stone aside the floor, crawling after my slide. Their horns had been twisted, changed into wicked, barbed tridents, dripping with venom.

… I raised my hammer, and cracked the first on the head, echoing for hundred other strokes, all blended into one long blur. The head was cracked after long, the gem coated in red and black, but so was my arms and legs, so was my middle, only some of it the Seltas. I hit another, and the head simply flew off the handle, disappearing into that moving wall of chitin. The Seltas simply shrilled and swiped, sparking against the handle, but another got a clear shot on my back, another piercing my shoulder, shoulders. The pair lifted me up and carried me into the nest, where the Queen was nestled again, munching on the bombs.

She looked up, and got to her feet, her tail twitching, drawing back... and was swung, hitting the two goons. I wrapped my legs around one and rode it back to her shell, and Unsheathed my carving knife, ripping it open. I sifted through my bag as she bucked, and found... Well, it was better than nothing... I stuck the Scatterfish in her back, stabbed it, and leaped off, hearing as it ricocheted inside.

The Queen faltered, fell to her side, but shook her head and stood again, turning, bellowing, and charging, following me once again out into the Lightning Plains, across the growth, and right into Faires's trap... which should have been there. Instead, he was sitting in front of the camp, cooking meat... He flew good. He really did. I forgot. The Queen fell when he hit, her eyes out of focus, and I wrenched Faire's blades off his back, dicing the back, the tangled flesh inside... That looks important.

I cut... something, and the Queen went still. Several crystals and shards fell out of its mouth, more dancing on the wind as it blew across the Lightning Plains-

WHAT WAS THAT?

It was quick, but... it... was that a star? No... No. That made no sense...

I smacked Faires awake, and he gasped, patting his front.

"I'm alive."

"Yes, you are. Next time, though, when you know the drill, PUT THE TRAP DOWN."

"S-sorry. You took a while, so I thought-"

"You thought what?"

"N-nothing... Looks like you got you-"

"Shut up."

And this time he almost fell off the bridge... Would it be so bad to- no. No... Next time... Next time...


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Marm met us at the arch, hopping, squealing. She was holding a new contract, already stained with the stamp.

"I knew you guys would finish it quick," She said, tittering. "This is great. Happy, happy day. You'll never guess what the quest finally has for you guys."

"Not now, Marm," I grumbled, rubbing my shoulder, still sore. "Need rest."

"R-rest? Now? No. You can't. You guys have to get to the Ancient Steppes pronto. Before another hunter beats you to the punch. A Tigrex has shown."

"A Tigrex? You certain?" Faires said, grabbing the contract, smiling down at the striped dragon.

"Yup. They tend to stay to cold places, but this one has been reported to be acting... odd."

"Odd, you say? The same kind of odd the Congalala had?"

"Could be, but who cares. You finally get to hunt a Tigrex. I don't know why you're not excited, Soodle. This is THE monster, THE real test for hunters. Plus you guys get to come back and tell me all about it. The Arluq is prepped and ready. G-"

"Can I unload my bag first, for fuck's sake," I exclaimed, rubbing my temple, another dark wisp slipping.

"... S-Soodle?"

"Wha- er, sorry. What, Marm?"

"Are... are you okay?"

"She's fine. You can unload and resupply along the way to the Ancient Steppes," Faires said, clenching the contract and pushing me towards the airship. "Let's not waste any time."

"Wait."

The Man rushed over, handing me... a sword and board? It looked to be of the same make as my hammer and Immane Blade, with a bright blue orb in the shield's center.

"A gift," He said, patting my head. "Never thanked you for all the Gyp skin. Called Scaley Sword +, Good for sleeping. Will make Tiggy cake."

"This... this wasn't necessary, but t-"

"Thank you, Man," Faires boomed, practically throwing me onto the ship, pulling the anchors free. "No time to spare. Tiggy time."

"You seem awful... enthusiastic about this."

"You kidding? It's about time. It's the one monster I've been dying to fight with you."

"Does this have anything to do with your parents?"

"Huh? Wait, you actually remembered that, after all this time?"

"Of course I do."

He guffawed and pushed the throttle to max, the balloon above threatening to tear, squealing against the cutting wind. The sun appeared again below the cloudline, the Ancient Steppes bathed in its amber waves. Jaggi barked as we passed, lazed over the basecamp, this time Faires knocking them aside as he fished through it. I finally touched down behind, Tezme close behind, three Shock Traps on their Acorn Vest.

Faires looked at the map, and threw it aside.

"It's in the jungle," He said, humming as he ate two rations, juggling several Flash Bombs.

"... So, Fai?"

"Yes?"

"Is... Is the Tiggy easy or something?"

"Nope. It's going to be one of the hardest things we fight, even when flashed. I wouldn't mount it either, if I were you. Traps help, but it only makes it angrier."

"... Then..."

"What?"

"... Nothing. Let's get moving."

He... He skipped out of base, down passed the Aptonoths. As usual, they brayed as we passed, and Faires lunged at it, kissing it on the lips. It groaned and fell on its side, twitching... stilled... Faires still humming away as we passed into the hanging gardens. Melynxes crawled towards him, but he punted them away. He slid a bit, spun, back-flipped into the canopy, leaving me to trudge and climb at its end. He gave me a hand, twirled me, kissed my hand, and-

What kind of drugs is he on? How the hell did... Oh right. He stayed at base to cook meat.

A pair of Jaggi and their caretaker rushed up the hill at the entrance to the ancient bridge, and Faires embraced one when it leaped. It whined and yipped, the other two backing away as he waltzed with it down the incline, the Jungle so close. It tried to bite him, but he simply ruffled its frill and hugged it tighter until there was a loud POP, and he dropped it, one last spasm before it was still, as well.

I looked behind, and the other Jaggi was peeking through my arm, the Jaggia shaking.

Good.

I stomped on the fallen Jaggi's skull as I followed after, almost walking right into Faires. He was looking down from the cliff, smiling wide at the sleeping behemoth deep in the growth. Its skin was striped with bright yellows and dark blues, with hints of deep purple on the tips, talons, and tail. A Great Jaggi barked at its face, stomped its feet, its mates around answering his call, closing in. One touched its wing, and it pulled it closer, its growl rumbling the ground all the way up here.

The Great Jaggi finally swung its tail against its face, and the Tigrex lumbered to its feet, yawning. It shook its head, and looked down on the Great Jaggi, the growling, the quaking getting stronger, rumbling stone free from the walls. The Great Jaggi howled and threw its hip against the Tigrex, and it was slammed to the ground under its claw, whining. The Jaggias around leaped, and the Tigrex's tail coiled, blurring its body before it unwrapped, the Jaggias torn to pieces, scattered. A bit of hide fell on my boot, blown away as dust billowed from the Great Jaggi, stuck in the wall below.

"Shit," Faires blurted, grabbing my shoulder. "We need to mo-"

I pushed him away and dove back, and a flash of yellow passed, its claws sparking on the stone as it turned around and lunged again. Its teeth crashed against my shield, those peerless blues glittering, still heavy with dew. It reared as it came to a halt, and the world was nothing but ringing, a line of light with a bit of color on either side, spinning. I kept my shield raised (I think it was), and felt something head thud against it, felt shards of stone scrape at my cheek and midriff.

The world cleared, and the Tigrex's maw was right before my nose, snapping. It snorted and shook its head, rearing its head again. I covered my ears, but the roar never came. Instead, its tail flicked against my shield as it charged away, towards Faires, diving down to the ground below. The Tigrex followed, turning in the air to pounce off the cliff and right on him. Fai rolled, lost under its belly as it sprinted ahead and turned around, slapping Faires into the air before knocking him down and into the wall as well.

Faires fell out, the Great Jaggi on top of him, and the Tigrex looked up, its tongue lulling, staring at me. It shrieked and pounced, tearing its way through the greenery, and its jaws crunched at my shield again. It pushed me back a little until the vines wrapped around my legs, but it didn't stop crunching on it, snarling... purring. It reared its head, tucked its tail in, and sparks ignited the vines around, loosing and dropping us on the stone. It grunted, and lunged again.

Getting a mouthful of Barrel.

It bit down, sparked on the timbers, and its head was covered in smoke and fire. Its ear was chipped, but it simply shrieked and reared again, reducing the world to a quivering line again with its explosive roar, pushed off my feet. The world shattered around, those blue eyes turned red, its upper lip risen. I saw its chest swell, and the world went dark, taking me into its folds before the air saved me, stopped by the wall.

Something cool washed down my head, and my vision returned. Faires was across the jungle, swinging on a vine, the Tigrex swatting after, and Tezme was beside, dumping another Potion in my ears before letting the rest wash down my mouth. Their mouth moved, but all I heard was crackling, bubbling.

"... Now?" I heard them say, and nodded. "Good. That was a close one. You took a Tiggy roar point-blank."

"No kidding," I said, trying to stand, and the world spun.

Tezme eased me back down, mewling. "Not yet. Your brain has to heal."

"Didn't know I had one of those."

"O-of course you do, mistress. Don't speak such-"

"It was a joke. Thank you, though."

I tried to stand against, against their wishes, and was able to stay up. My shield was cracked, its entire left side gone. The sword still looked new... Let's fix that.

The vine snapped at last, and Faires fell. The Tiggy licked its lips and pouced, claws stretched, its tail flitting... forced back down. It shrieked and- whoa, WHOA. BAD TIGGY. BAD. SETTLE. W... HOLY... WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN. FAIRES, STOP THIS C- oh, okay... It settled. It... Settled... And fell on its side. I left my carving knife in its back and unsheathed my blade, ripping into its wings, white powder left behind every other stroke, staining the bright hide until it yawned and its head stilled.

Faires approached, gave me a hug, and pulled out bombs, creating a perfect circle around it. I added my own, readying a paintball-

Faires spun into it, grabbing onto the carving knife as it leaped to its feet, trying to fly. Those ribbons weren't getting any altitude, and Faires left his carving knife in its back, as well, the Tigrex fallen again. I gripped the Scaley Sword + in both hands, and hacked at the tail, not stopping until that blue and purple tip was removed –and I love you Tezme. The Tigrex gurgled and shrilled, twitching, flailing in a Shock Trap, settling as Faires popped it with two Tranqs.

"... Really?" I exclaimed, sheathing my sword. "Of all monsters, you're capping THIS?"

"Yup," He said, reaching into its mouth and pulling out a fang. He retrieved his knife from its back and sat on its head as he whittled away at its base, glancing at my hand, humming. More than once he blew into it, using a chunk of the Tiggy's hide to sand it until he nodded and slid off, kneeling on... no. No! "Ophelia Mornhall."

"Faires, what... No. Don't."

"For three years we stood by each other, facing whatever came our way. We may have been separated for one of them, but we fought on, hoping we would see each other again... I know I pushed you away, forced you to run, but even then it was done out of love. I couldn't imagine losing you... not again... That day, it hit me just how... special you were to me. How much I... I loved you. Love you. When I saw you in the Gathering Hall after all that time... and nothing had changed. It was like we were never apart, Ophelia. Don't you see? Time didn't stop us; distance couldn't quell our love."

"Faires, I'm flattered, b-"

"'Shut up.' That was the first thing you told me when we got back from a horrid task, and we spent that night in silence, staring at the dunes. I... I had never felt closer to anyone else before except in that moment and every single one after. Ophelia, I asked you about the future. I asked you what you hoped for, what you thought of love, and it filled me so much to hear how... alike our wants were."

"Trust me, Fai. They a-"

He motioned to the Tigrex, sniffling.

"See this? This was my Caedeus, my Fatalis or Kirin or Dalamadur, and we took it down, together. My father... my old man, who went seeking it for revenge... He did it for the wrong reason."

"And you did it for the right one?"

He stood and grabbed my hands, staring deep into my eyes.

"Yes. I did it for us. For so long I waited for this quest, for it to appear. I waited months since you arrived so that we could come take it down, so I can say all of this. Along the way, I learned so much about you, what makes you tick. You would give up hunting for love; so would I. You would want a loving family, one that was close together; I couldn't agree more."

"Faires-"

"Time and again I watched you dare death, itself, to get what you want. I have never seen a woman who was more willing to jump into the jaws, and for what? What do you fight for? That was never answered. Even now, after you obtained your Guild Card –a feat you had to technically die to get. To me... that's... amazing. You would- no, will make a good mother."

"Faires."

He slipped the Tigrex fang on my finger, kneeling again.

"Ophelia Mornhall, my red-headed muse, my heart, my feelings have been laid bare. I risk my own life for your answer, your judgment. You gave me the strength, the confidence for this. You gave me the push to take down the Tigrex. So, won't you make me the happiest man in the world?"

"... No."

He reeled back, pushed by some alien wind under my whisper, caressing his cheek.

"Faires," I mumbled, reaching out for him.

He shook his head, and fell, kicking at the Tiggy's claw as he lurched back, passing by the dung pile. I took a step, and he grimaced, unsheathing his blade, slashing at my hand. It cracked against the talon, breaking off the tip, and he cried out, dropping his sword as he dove for it, cradling it against him. He hugged his middle, and wouldn't budge when I pulled on him.

"Faires. Please."

He grunted, and hugged his legs tighter, his teeth bared.

"Don't do this, Fai. Talk to me."

"Talk?" He croaked, shaking his head. "That's all we have been doing. We were so open, so... free. You seemed so content and happy when I called you my Wifey."

"It's a joking term, Fai. Thought you knew with Marm and all."

"That was a joke? This whole time..."

"Faires, I don't go that way. Hell, I don't go any way. My heart belongs to the hunt. I thought you understood that."

"I thought you were making it to be a monumental task when I asked. I thought you were teasing, being yourself."

I shook my head, and pulled him up, hugging his back.

"Faires... I'm my mother's daughter. My heart belongs to the hunt, first and foremost... and nothing is going to change that. My whole life I dreamed of being a hunter, and you would think I'd give it up... Why'd you leave to be a hunter, Vi?"

"... I don't remember anymore... Ever since I met you, it was about growing together, fighting everything until we reached the end."

I turned him around, and caressed his face, beaming down.

"Well, there you go. It's not the end yet, now is it?"

He looked behind, at the Tigrex, snarling.

"That was my end. We're done with the Caravaneer and his 'quest.'"

"But there's always the Guild. We could climb our way through that, Fai. The two of us."

… He shook his head, and tossed aside his other blade.

"I'm tired of fighting. Every day has been a war, a conflict with myself. Every day has been torture, looking in those amber eyes, hoping, praying they felt the same deep inside," He raised my hand, and pulled the ring off, grimacing. "This was the final stroke. This was meant to be the last arrow in the quiver, the last sword to break on the soldier's back, but it, too, only reaped agony and suffering. There's no fanfare for this skirmish, for this war."

"Fai-"

"It's Faires!" He screeched, storming to his feet. "Yes, it sounds like virus. Yes, I am scourge to this world... maybe it's about time I cleansed it... maybe my parents weren't so wrong in tasting coal."

I shot to my feet, as well, patting his shoulder.

"Faires..."

"What? Pity now? Don't."

"Faires... I do love you. You are my brother, my best friend. Even if we aren't together, I can't imagine you gone. I chose you over Pita, for crying out loud."

"... Looks like you screwed up."

He wheeled and walked away, picking up his blades. A breeze finally blew through the jungle... Where were the Felynes, anyways? We captured the Tiggy. It was ready to go... Tezme pulled on my hand, leading the way to the c-

The world quaked.

I spun, and darkness pulsed from the Tigrex, standing from the trap. It cracked its jaw, then ripped it further, the extra skin blossoming with fresh teeth. Its wings, their tips splayed, tendrils slapping at the stone, coating it in darkness. More of those dark tongues joined its first inside its jowls, shrilling a gurgling shriek as its tail gushed free, four large, tapered ends quivering.

I dove to the side, and those red lashes smashed the ground, raining rock and rubble, knocked back into it by its claw, shrieking against the shield. It lunged, its tongues wrapping around my shoulders, losing three against my blade, writhing on the ground. It reared its head, and inhaled deep, sucking in the light, itself, and exhaled...

Silence.

The world around it was simply... gone, a crater left for it to pounce across, landing in front of me, inhaling again. I dove away, another crater left in its silent shriek. Its tails whipped after, and one wrapped around my leg, swinging me back and smashing me against the cliff –twice. I threw a Bounce Bomb at it, and I fell on its back, grabbing my carving knife, ready for...

Well, not this... Hello, ancient bridge- and goodbye. Hello, steps, plains, Felyne Gorge... Jungle again... Gorge... Oh, hey; the valley. What a perfect place for it to grind my armor on, bouncing from side to side. I leaned in and held a Flash Bomb by its eye, and I learned something important: Tigrex are heavy.

It rolled off me, turned around, and its tongues licked its lips as it glared down, dark smoke puffing from the three missing tongues. Its tails curled out of sight-

And it twitched and writhed, Tezme pulling me to my feet.

"Lay into it," They said, though I was already chopping at its tendrils, at its tails –which was a bad, bad idea. Started with five; ended with thirty. At least they were still, wrapped around and tickling its nose, snoring away. Tezme tapped my hand, and handed me five bombs. "Found these while you were enjoying your flight."

"You know just what to get a gal."

I set them around the Tiggy, spaced just right... and prepared a Flash Bomb, the world nothing but light and heat. When darkness reigned once more, the Tigrex was shaking on its legs, stuck in another trap. Tezme bowed to it, and stepped aside as I raised my sword-

And was knocked to the sky.

Jho roared in the Tigrex's face, and hopped on top, ripping off its head. It disappeared down its gullet before it moved on to its wings, dark drool dripping down its chin, glowing in its eyes. Its left was locked on me, a purple pupil glowing in the center of that darkness. It reached down with its long, sickle talons and picked up the rest, lumbering away.

Which was good; just realized that wasn't sweat I was drenched in.

My middle was pierced by three long, crooked teeth, filling the wounds with its darkness as it drank the blood that poured out. Tezme was dousing it in Potion and Mega Potion, but it meant nothing until I ripped them out, seeing some things that no one should. At least it closed in time, but it hurt all the same to walk, returning to the ship... Faires wasn't there, and it was a long flight back, my eyes swimming with tears.

…

…

…

"Doodle," Mar exclaimed, hugging me, titering at my wincing. "A little sore, huh? That Tiggy really put you through the ringer, huh? Oh, but you did it. Faires below deck."

"... No," I said, looking away. "He's... He's gone."

"A shame that," The Caravaneer said, approaching. "Got word from the Village Elder. He wishes to speak to you. Now. Don't keep him waiting."

… No rest for the wicked, it seems.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I met the Gatekeeper at the- WHERE DO YOU EXPECT. He simply glowered and stepped out of the way, the bridge behind waiting. I had to stop twice on it, hugging my middle, panting harder with each step, but I made it across, and the doors swung open, revealing the Elder.

Who was not so old.

He waved, smiling. "Yo."

"Y... You're the..."

He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah. I know. Not what you expected, but what can you do?"

"So... You wanted to see me?"

"I did. I heard talk you brought down the beast once. Ah, but your armor answers that for me. I believe you can kill it again. I would tell you exactly what it is in our songs, but I have a feeling you already know."

"I do?"

"Yes. I believe we have been here more times than you can imagine, so I'll save the fluff and say what you need to do: behind me is a gate into our most holy of lands. Right now, it is in there, sitting, plotting... waiting for you. Why you? It does not matter. What does is that you have to go in there, and end this cycle... at least, this one."

"Y... You're making no sense."

"I will. One day. For now, go tell your friends goodbye and prepare. It may be the last time they see you."

Thanks for the vote of confidence.. and making me walk all the way across just to send me back to return... My gut definitely appreciates that. Everyone was gathered at the end, waiting for me to lumber through, and watching as I limped to the Streetcook's, slumping into the barstool. I pulled out a Mega Pot and chugged it, feeling a bit better, but it still throbbed, still fluttered.

The Caravaneer patted my arm, frowning down."What's the news?"

… I pulled out another Mega, and slammed it down before I stood, taking off my shield. The Man took them, nodded, and went to his forge. I looked to Little Miss Forge, and grabbed her, hugging her hard... She wept a little into my shoulder before following the Man. The Streetcat hopped back up on his wok, my favorite ingredients already chose, frying away. Marm reached out, her hand quaking, holding up the... the CONTRACT... Again, much appreciated. At least I know its name now: Shagaru Magala. I grabbed its edge, and she lunged, caught in my arms. She didn't bother holding her voice, wailing, and slumped in the stool behind. The Wycoon tipped his turban, shook my hand, and hobbled back to his shop, leaving only the Caravaneer.

"So, am I expected to be misty eyed?" He said, chuckling, patting my head. "You'll come through this alright. You saved my Kindred Hunter how many times, after all... Just... do be careful. I don't want you to be maimed or crippled because of me."

"I won't. Don't worry. Streetcook, cook that slow. I need to get to my s-"

The Caravaneer pointed near the town's supply chest, the Immane Blade + waiting, gleaming. He patted my shoulder one last time before heading to the Arluq. I reached for my wallet as the Streetcook put down the food, and he waved it off.

"This one's on me," He said, bowing. "You've been good helper. Xie-xie, valiant hunter of red."

… I ate quick, grabbed my blade, restocked, and returned to the bridge, making it halfway before the water fell, each step after smirched by a cluster of tears. I entered the chamber once more, and the Elder stood, heading towards the golden gate in the back. He ran his index down it, and it simply... floated open. He bowed, and was lost behind them, a simple tent beside. The supply chest had four farcasters, eight First Aid Med +, ten Mini Whetstones, four EZ Flash Bombs (couldn't splurge for the real ones even now, huh), and a map... which the Cartographer still got wrong. It was ONE room, and he put a giant 6 on it.

I grabbed what I could, and walked through the light.

The sky was pitch black, marred by crystals, shards of light billowing in the wind. The ground was dead, the stone blanched bright white, making no sound as I walked over to it, to the edge. Dark clouds rumbled below, lightning lancing across them, racing towards the light far in the distance, bathing the mountains, the fields in its warmth, its peace and serenity.

Something huffed beside, and I turned my head to see... No... It couldn't be. Its scales may be a different color, its horns may have been raised; hell, it even had eyes but...

… Pita...

Its iris turned my way, and the rest of it followed, pacing around, looking me over. It ruffled its wings, their folds holding the shimmering stars of the heavens, twinkling, and clacked its jaws, cocking its head. It snorted again, and raised its front claw, pointing at my... at my...

Red swam over my vision.

My heart hammered against its cage.

I fell to my knees, the world blanketed by a dark mask, and I heard it chuff. That talon rested under my chin and pulled me back to my feet, looking into its eyes, narrowed. It seemed to grin as it let me go, continuing its prowl, circling towards my b-

I dove to the side, sword drawn as its tail slammed against, forcing me into the tall, white stone near the center. I pushed against it, but it and its owner were gone... I took a step from that rock, and raised my sword to the left, blinding light burning against its metal, driving me back towards the entrance. I dug my swords tip into the stone, sparks flying as it slammed into it, rearing, slamming all four claws down on the blade. It shook its head and looked up, just in time for my blade to break its right horn.

It spat and took to the sky, fanning its wings. A halo formed around it, torn apart by its roar, echoes of it slamming into the stone, creating tall white pyres. It dove at me, and I threw my carving knife, catching between the shoulder plates before diving to the side, onto a small rise. It turned my way and charged, lowering its head.

Guiding me right to the blade.

I kicked off the horn and grabbed the carving knife, swing around. It thrashed and flailed... went still? What on e-

White fire erupted, coating it in its ferocity, expelling me towards the sky. A flash of gold, and I was pushed into the stone below, hearing it chuff again, chortling. It opened its mouth, and the smallest fleck of white drooled free, growing as it closed on my face, lost to green smoke. I panted and sat up, back in the base, and grabbed another Farcaster, popping three of the First Aids before reentering-

Right into a wash of flames... Two Farcasters and all six First Aid Meds down. This time it didn't even wait for me, diving over and taking me into the heavens. The Sanctuary was barely a dot below before it fan its wings, flames drooling from its lips, and it threw me down, roaring, bellowing flames after. My sword sparked against that onslaught, but that wasn't exactly helping –in fact, there went a pop, and I was going even faster. I looked down, and the white stone was an inch from my back, stopped by its claw. It tossed me up and pinched my collar between its index and thumb, chortling again. It plucked my sword out of my hands and tossed it aside, pushing me against the rock. It let me go.

And its talons tore away, slamming me again and again and again into the rock until it shattered. I flew through the debris, flipped over and dragged against the stone as it charged, cackling when it approached the edge, the darkness awaiting.

And stopped, throwing me across the clearing.

I popped a Max when I landed, popping the second a moment after, the old new flesh consumed by fire. It charged again, and I slid under- caught by its claw and slammed into the ground again. It lobbed me, but I met my sword along the way, digging its edge into the stone once more, returning the launch right into its skull. It staggered, fell under my blade, a nice hack left in its wing and arm, and broke the other arm before climbing on its back, grabbing my knife, replacing it with the Immane Blade. Just... a little... m- there we go. A nice opening. I pulled out a Large Barrel Bomb-

And hello, round two of fire... I think I'll use it this time. Thanks.

The area was clouded in light, in smoke and fire and gunpowder. I fished out two Mega Pots, broke them on my skull, and stood-

Just in time to get mowed down.

Its talon wrapped around my middle, smashing me on the ground thrice over. It raised me high, and I stabbed its head, let go, falling towards its back- but of course fire had another idea. Two more Pots Popped, my hair and skin and, oh, life returned (kind of important), and I rolled on the stone, gasping.

I rolled over, and looked to the sky, twinkling away, marred by its head, slinking into view. It clicked its tongue, and tapped my chest, black smoke billowing from my mouth with each rap. It shook its head, and moved away, dust pushing under as it took to the sky, facing towards that bright l-

"Hey," I barked, thundering to my feet, the flash coming after. "We aren't done."

It crashed to the ground, clawing at its eyes, fire rising around it, forming a shell. It stamped, roared, and it expanded the area, washing everything in its dark glare. My sword kept most of it at bay, but my knuckles and arm were singed, the armor gone. Another shell had formed, but I was able to get a good thrust in, stopping its formation. It knocked my sword to the side and charged –a step too far to the left. My sword dragged through its side, painting a long red line on the white, another flecked to the side.

It shook its head, snarled, and stamped its feet, more pyres rising to the sky. Its eyes shifted, turning blue, and it was gone, reuniting me with the ground. It tossed me into the air, and appeared above, blanketed in a dark aura. It spat out five white balls, and they turned into javelins, spearing me in my shoulders, my knees, and my gut. Its talon helped me back down, crushing my throat. Those crystal blues stared into my eyes, narrowing as it chortled one last time, echoing, dimming-

Flashing.

It reeled away as green smoke swirled around, and Faires appeared in view, popping a Max Pot in my mouth. Tezme stood beside him, loading my bag with more bombs.

"F... Fai," I croaked, and he put a finger to my lips, smiling.

"I'm just moral support. Now, why don't you fix that mistake once and for all."

"Yeah, Mistress," Tezme said, yowling. "Give it the old one-two."

"You guys..." I shook my head, and stood, twirling my sword. "You're right, but I have a little present for it."

I pulled out a Frenzy crystal... and swallowed it. My heart thundered against its cage again, but I beat it down. My lungs churned out the black smoke as I entered again, Pita... the Shagaru charged. The world was almost red, focused on the edge of that blade, crashing, gone as it slammed into its head, replaced with blue.

"And one more thing," I said, my voice distorted, pulling out a red phial, chugging it back. My muscles swelled, my knuckles popped, and I flew when I lunged, ripping into its wing. It turned my way, swiping, and I knocked it up, cutting through the other wing, leaving it flopping on the ground. I twirled my sword, and bashed its pommel on its beak, making it back off-

Just enough for the sword to cleave down the middle... bounced away.

It cackled, baring its throat as it patted its chest, shaking its head... and swiped. I forced it away again, but its claw caught me on the middle, throwing me back. I rolled, dug my sword into the stone, pushed it behind, and kicked off, rocketing towards the Shagaru, digging the edge right before and flipping over its charge, hacking the other wing off.

It reared back, fire on its beak, and I shoved my bag in it. Its head was consumed in smoke. It toppled to the side, its chest bare, and my sword dove deep-

Blood flew from my lips... Don't tell me.

It looked at me, shook its head, pulled the sword out, and ripped off my Gore plate... My chest glowed, matching his gleam. It rapped against it, then its own, fanning to the expanse before looking back. Its wings crawled across the ground and attached again, and it bowed to me... offering.

"... No," I said, tears touching my cheeks. "My... Faires was right. You were using me. Since the start."

It snorted, and swiped me away, raising again-

Flashed to the ground once more.

Faires raced over, potions in hand, and I stopped him, standing, leaning on my sword.

"No. Faires... Not yet. I..."

I kissed him, ruffled his blond hair, and approached the downed Shagaru, flailing, its chest exposed...

I growled, and sank the blade deep, feeling it break through my back. It gasped, and looked at me, the blue fading from its eyes as it fled mine. The stone welcomed my knees as the Shagaru took me in its embrace, the world... everything... fading...

…

…

…

Val Habar.

At last I grace your ports, your bustling bazaar and, of course, your world-renowned gathering hall –where all hunters, all legends begin.

Well, not all.

I returned to the table, the crew laughing, clacking cups, congratulating the lass in bright yellow Jaggi, looking at her Guild Card. In its corner, the 1 was replaced with a 2, matching her mates. She looked up at me as I sat, raising her mug.

"A toast to Ophelia," She said. "Without her, none of us would be here."

"Aye," The man beside boomed, echoing in his Barroth helm. "You saved my arse against that Nerssy."

"A true monster to monsters," The little miss across said, polishing her Bowgun, a simple Shotgun. She stood, and so did the rest, heading out.

"W-where you go-" I sputtered, fading to laughter. Wasn't the first, won't be the last... Ah, well. What would be so bad about fighting the Nerssy on my own. Not like I wasn't already... Maybe one more group. Besides, gives me time to catch up on these letters from Fai and Marm.


End file.
